Love By Chance
by lovewriter1991
Summary: Finn and Rachel are 23 year old single parents. What happens when they meet because of their children? Will that be the only reason they form a friendship or maybe more? AU Finchel
1. First Meeting

**I couldn't help myself. Someone left this prompt in the reviews for Forgotten Love and I had to go with it. I hope you will give it a chance and see what is to come. Really I have no idea as of right now. :) Thank you for taking the time to read my stories. It means so much to me. This is similar to another story I will probably upload later, but different as well. Anyway, here is the start. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. :)**

"Briella Layne Berry come here right now!" Rachel stood with her hands on her hips as she stood at the playground while waiting for her daughter. Briella was a very spirited five year old. She was her mother's world, but she could be a handful when she wanted to be as well.

Rachel Berry was a Broadway phenomenon. She loved her job, but she loved the job of being a mother more. Briella was her life. She was born when Rachel was eighteen and just trying to find her way into the spotlight. Most people in her case would have given up on such a dream, but that was never Rachel Berry. If she dreamt it, she made it happen. No ifs, ands or buts about it. Rachel was lucky to have the love and support of her dads.

The father of her daughter was another case. He felt that his dreams were bigger than his need to be a father to the little girl he passed his genes onto. The sad thing for him was, five years later and he still hadn't made it into the business. Rachel on the other hand was thriving and everyone knew who she was. Rachel couldn't help but be proud of herself and so thankful for all the chances she had been given even though she became a mother in her teens.

Briella came running to Rachel finally. She said, "Sorry, mommy. I was playing with my new friend. I forgot you were going to be here early."

Rachel hugged her and said, "It's okay, baby star. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can on my day off."

A little boy who looked to be kind of awkward and clumsy walked over to them. Briella said, "Mommy, this is my best friend, Dayton."

Rachel smiled and said, "Hi Dayton. Are you waiting to be picked up?"

Dayton told her, "Yeah. My daddy is coming. He is late a lot."

"How about Briella and I stay with you until your daddy gets here? You two go play. I'll be right here."

Briella smiled, "Thanks mommy. You are the best. I love you."

Rachel smiled. "I love you too, princess." Rachel watched the two of them go off to play. Rachel was so glad to see that her daughter had formed a friendship so quickly. She was afraid that she would have a hard time because of her fame, but who was she kidding. No child in Kindergarten besides her daughter knew anything about Broadway. She had no reason to be worried. Briella was easy to get along with.

* * *

A tall and handsome man came running onto the playground. He was mumbling to himself, "I can't believe I was late again. I'm a terrible father. Stupid coach wouldn't let me leave to get my kid. Ugh."

Rachel stood up and said, "Excuse me? Would you happen to be Dayton's father?"

The man looked at her. He said, "Um… Yeah. He isn't in trouble already, is he? The kid can be hard to handle, but he really isn't all bad. I'm doing the best that I can."

Rachel chuckled. "No. Actually quite the opposite. Dayton and my daughter have formed a friendship. My name is Rachel Berry, by the way."

Finn stuck out his hand. "I'm Finn Hudson. It's nice to meet you. Thank you for sticking around for Dayton. I really tried to get away, but the coach wouldn't let us leave no matter how hard we tried."

"Coach?"

"Yeah. I'm on the New York Giants. Oh, I know who you are now. My brother can't stop talking about your latest show. He is a huge fan."

"That is very nice. Well, that is very nice. The two of us should get the kids together for a play date soon. Also, if you need me to I can pick him up. I mean I don't want to be too forward. Briella is very taken by him and he seems like such a sweetheart."

Finn smiled. "That would actually be great. That is as long as you promise you aren't some kind of crazed killer or something."

Rachel chuckled. "I can promise you I am not. I am just a Broadway diva."

"I guess we can deal with that."

"Good. I guess I can deal with a footballer, too." The two of them traded numbers and planned to take the children to Chuck E Cheese the next day as a way for them to get to know each other and the children to get to know each other as well.

* * *

Rachel and Briella were getting ready for bed. For some reason Rachel couldn't get the face of the tall, awkward yet very handsome football player out of her head. Briella asked, "Mommy, are you off tomorrow, too?"

Rachel smiled, "I am. What do you think about Chuck E Cheese with Dayton and his daddy?"

"Really mommy?"

"Does mommy ever joke about Chuck E Cheese?"

"No."

"Exactly. So, what did you do at school today?"

"Dayton and I colored together. He sits next to me. He is my bestest friend."

Rachel smiled. "I'm glad you are such good friends. It is time for you to go to bed. You have to get up for school in the morning."

"Night mommy. I love you."

Rachel tucked her daughter in and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, princess." Rachel turned on the night light and left to go to her own bed. She was oddly looking forward to the next day.

* * *

Finn was getting Dayton to bed. He said, "Okay little man. You have to get to sleep. You have school in the morning. We don't want you to be grumpy for the new lady in your life." Finn winked at him.

Dayton said, "Dad! She is my friend."

"Whatever you say, little dude. I'm sure Uncle Puck will love to hear about this new girl."

"You can't tell him!"

Finn laughed. "He is going to find out. Don't you want him to know about Briella?"

"Uncle Puck is weird. She won't want to be my friend if he knows about her."

Finn practically snorted at that. "It's all good, Day. So, are you looking forward to Chuck E Cheese after school?"

"Yeah!"

"Good."

"Dad, Brie's mom is really pretty."

Finn smiled. Dayton was definitely his son. Not only did he look like the spitting image of him, but he also knew what was going on. "You have that right, little dude. Okay. It is really time for you to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you, dad."

Finn could never stop smiling when he heard those words come out of his mouth. He may have become a father at eighteen, but that didn't stop or lessen the love he had for his son. Finn kissed his head and turned on his night light. He told him, "I love you too, little man."

Finn walked out of the room. He couldn't stop thinking about the little lady that had walked into his life today by chance. He wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't see her leaving his life any time soon either.


	2. I Always Wanted

**Wow! Thank you for all the alerts, faves and reviews! I hope you continue to like it as it continues. I am really having fun writing it already. :) So here is chapter 2. Leave your thoughts. I love them all! Enjoy!**

Rachel could help herself. She was nervous. She hadn't had butterflies in her stomach for the first time in years. She didn't know what was causing it. She couldn't possibly have something for a footballer. I mean they were large and barbaric. At least that is what she tried to make herself believe. There was just something about the way that Finn acted that got to her.

Rachel smoothed out her skirt as she walked onto the playground. She smiled when she saw Briella and Dayton come running over to her. She smiled and asked, "Hi guys."

Briella said, "Hi mommy."

Dayton shyly said, "Hi Mrs. Berry."

Rachel couldn't get over how cute he was. She told him, "Call me Rachel." Dayton just nodded. She went on to ask, "How was school?"

Briella eagerly said, "Awesome. I get to bring snack tomorrow and be line leader for the class! Miss. Tiffany said that Dayton can stand in line next to me."

Rachel smiled. "That is great. I'll make your favorite cupcakes tonight for you to bring and share with your class."

"Thanks mommy."

Finn came jogging over and said, "I'm sorry I'm late. Are you all ready to go have some fun?"

The kids exclaimed, "Yay!" Finn and Rachel each took their child's hand and made their way to Finn's Escalade.

* * *

They had eaten their pizza and the kids were playing the ball pit. Finn and Rachel were sitting close by to make sure that they were safe. Finn asked, "So, what is your story Mrs. Berry?"

Rachel took a sip of her drink and said, "Actually it is Miss. I am a single mom. I wouldn't change it for anything. I'm on Broadway, but I always make time for my little girl. I wouldn't trade her or the five years I have had her for anything in the world. What is your story?"

Finn smiled. He couldn't help but be happy that she was unattached. He told her, "I am a single dad. I do my very best when it comes to taking care of Dayton. I may not be punctual, but I do my best in spending as much time with him as possible. He came with me to every away game since he was born, but I guess that is going to have to change now that he is in school. I think I am not looking forward to it as much as he isn't."

"I'm sure you do a fine job. Dayton is a sweet boy. My Briella is very taken by him. I think we are going to have to get used to each other because I don't see the two of them ending their friendship any time soon."

Finn laughed. "Dayton really likes her, too. I'm having a few friends over tomorrow night. Would you like to come with Briella? Dayton tends to get bored with my friends because he is the only kid. My best friend and his wife just had a baby, but that doesn't do anything for Day."

Rachel chuckled. "I don't think I would mind that. I know Brie will love any chance she can get to see her best friend. I think it is about time that this mom has made some friends of her own. I have tended to stay out of the loop and get close to anyone since Briella's dad skipped out on me."

"Well then you will definitely have to come over. I think you and Quinn will get along just fine. I have to give you fair warning that Kurt is coming with his boyfriend. He may go a little crazy on you. He is like your biggest fan."

Rachel smiled. "That is sweet. I can't wait to meet him. He has to be a very nice man if he comes from the same family as you."

"He is actually my stepbrother, but I don't see it that way. He has been there for me too much. He was there when I needed someone after everything went on with Dayton's mom."

"Then he sounds like the perfect brother. I always wanted someone to look out for me. I was very lucky to have my dads and my stylist, Santana. She has a very …um… interesting personality. Sometimes I wonder how we are even friends."

"Tell me about it. That is the same way I feel about Puck."

"Puck?"

"My best friend. His name is Noah, but he didn't think it was cool enough for him. His last name is Puckerman so he has gone by Puck for as long as I can remember."

"He sounds quite interesting."

"Oh, he is. You will find out for yourself tomorrow. I'm really glad that our kids found each other. I find it hard to find genuine friends because of my career."

"I know how that is. I have had a lovely time tonight. I know the kids have enjoyed themselves as well."

"I agree. You are quite easy to talk to Miss. Berry."

Rachel smiled. "You aren't so bad yourself, Mr. Hudson."

"So, what do you do with yourself when you aren't on Broadway or taking care of Briella?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip and said, "Actually, if I'm not at work I am with Brie. I haven't spent any time away from her that wasn't on stage."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. My only friend here is Santana and I don't trust her to keep Briella for me. She is a horrible role model. My dads are on business a lot and don't have the time to watch her. It is pretty much always the two of us. I won't hire a nanny or babysitter. I want to be the one to raise my daughter."

"Wow. I have so much respect for you. Quinn and Puck keep Day for me one night a month. You should come with me next time. They are really good people. Puck can be questionable, but Quinn is wonderful with kids. She wouldn't let anything happen to your little girl, I promise."

Rachel smirked. "Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Hudson?"

Finn had a look of almost embarrassment and fear put together on his face. He said, "Umm… No, I mean yes. Only if that is what you want to call it."

Rachel couldn't get over how sweet he was being. She told him, "I haven't been out on a date since before Briella was born. Actually, her father was the last date I ever went on. I'm out of practice for sure."

"So, I guess that is a no."

"Actually it is a yes. I would love to go out on a date with you sometime."

"When is the next night you have off from the play?"

"Tomorrow actually, but you already took that day. I don't get another night off until next Tuesday."

"Then that night is mine, too. What do you do with Briella while you are working?"

"She comes with me and stays in my dressing room."

"Why don't you let her stay at my place? The kids can hang out. I can keep an eye on her and it can help you out so you don't have to worry about her."

Rachel smiled. "That is very sweet of you. I think she would have more fun with you and Dayton than she would sitting in my dressing room. There is only so much she can do to occupy herself."

"Then it is settled then. Day and I will be her entertainment."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Us single parents have to have someone on our side. It is no easy feat to raise a kid by yourself. I thought I had it rough, but you are literally doing it all by yourself. I want to help you if I can. I don't want you to feel like you have to do everything on your own. You have a friend that will be there for you and your precious little girl."

Rachel absentmindedly wiped at the tears that had formed in her eyes. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I see our own friendship going quite far, Mr. Hudson."

Finn smiled. "I would have to agree. I'm glad I met you, Miss. Berry."

Rachel smiled. The two of them spent quite some time getting to know each other better while their children bonded even farther.

The two adults didn't see their children watching from the ball pit with huge smiles on their faces. Briella told Dayton, "I always wanted a daddy."

Dayton nodded and said, "I always wanted a mommy." The two of them laughed and continued to play while stealing glances at their parents ever so often.


	3. Something Special

**Thank you for the response to this story. I really like it thus far. I don't know how many chapters it will be, but I am always up to ideas of where to go with it. Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting and such. So here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Rachel was driving to Finn's house with Briella. Briella was singing and laughing in the back seat along the way. Then she abruptly stopped. She asked Rachel, "Mommy, why didn't my daddy want me?"

"What are you talking about, princess?"

"All the kids at school have a mommy and daddy except for me and Dayton. Why don't I have a daddy? Did he not want me?"

Rachel sighed. "Honey, your daddy didn't realize just how special you were. He didn't want to be a daddy. Mommy loves you so much. I hope you know that. I know that you wish you had a daddy, but we do okay, don't we?"

"Yeah. I love you mommy."

Rachel smiled. "It looks like we are here. Are you excited to see Dayton?"

"Yeah! I like Mr. Finn, too. Don't you like him, mommy?"

Rachel felt her face getting pink at the mention of his name. She told him, "He is very nice. Let's go inside." Rachel helped her daughter out of the car and took her hand. She was so glad that she had a built in person to go with her places to help her through her nerves.

Briella eagerly knocked on the door. Finn opened it. Briella exclaimed, "Mr. Finn!" She launched herself at his legs and hugged him

Finn smiled and said, "Hey girls. Dayton has been looking forward for the two of you getting here. Why don't you go get him and tell him to come out here with everyone?" Briella went running back to the little boy's room giggling the whole way there.

Rachel told Finn as she walked in the door herself. She told him, "You must be special. Brie loves you and Dayton."

"Well, Day loves you, too. He has been looking forward to tonight. Don't be surprised if you get a welcome much like I just did. Please come in. Puck and Quinn are in the living room with their little girl."

Rachel looked around as she walked in with Finn. She told him, "Wow, your house is lovely."

"I'm sure yours is great with all of your Broadway credits. Don't judge, but I may have googled you. Kurt and his husband will be here soon. I didn't tell him you were going to be here because he would have gotten here last night to set up tent."

Rachel laughed. "I doubt that."

"Trust me. Wait until you meet him. I apologize in advance for what he might say or how he may act."

"Accepted. Do I have a reason to be nervous about this evening?"

"No. Most everyone is pretty chill. I will warn you that Puck has an odd sense of humor that takes some time to get used to."

"He can't be as bad as Santana."

"I don't know about that. I promise you will be fine."

* * *

Finn walked into the living room. A couple their age was sitting on the couch playing with a baby who was laughing. Finn said, "Guys, I would like you to meet Rachel Berry. I'm sure you saw her little girl go running to find Dayton. Rach, this is Puck and Quinn. That little girl is their daughter Elle."

Rachel gave a small smile and said, "Hello. It is nice to meet both of you."

Quinn just smiled as she adjusted the baby on her lap. Puck smirked and said, "You must be the lady that our little Huddy can't stop talking about. Then big Huddy over that is the same."

Rachel smiled and said, "Umm… I guess so."

Briella and Dayton came running in. He wrapped his arms around Rachel and said, "Miss. Rachel!"

Rachel smiled real big and said, "Hey buddy. How are you?"

He told her, "Good that you and Brie are here."

Rachel smiled.

Finn spoke up and said, "Dinner is ready to go if we all want to go into the dining room." All of them walked in to take a seat.

* * *

Dinner was finished. They were getting ready to move into the living room when Puck asked, "When are the two of you lovebirds getting married?"

Dayton asked, "You are getting married? I'm finally going to have a mommy!" Both of the kids had a smile on their faces.

Finn said, "Rachel and I aren't getting married, buddy."

Dayton's smile faltered quickly. He ran back to his room. Finn got up to talk to him. Rachel asked, "May I talk to him? I mean give it a try."

"Sure. Puck, we have to have a talk."

Quinn asked Briella, "Do you want to play with me and Elle?"

Briella managed a little smile and said, "Sure. I like babies. I want a little sister someday." Everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

Rachel went back to Dayton's room. She knocked on the door and asked, "May I come in?"

Dayton didn't reply, so she came in anyway. She sat down on his bed beside him and asked, "What is the matter?"

"Why don't I have a mommy? I really want one. Do you not want to be my mom?"

Rachel said, "You are an awesome little boy. Any woman would be lucky to have you as a son. I have always wanted a son just like you. Someone I know will be best friends with Brie and watch out for her."

"I would do all of that. Will you be my mommy?"

"Buddy, that isn't all it takes. Mommies and daddies love each other. Your daddy and I are friends. We don't know each other very well. You have to know the person you are marrying well before you marry them and spend the rest of your life with them."

"Can you get to know him? My daddy likes you a lot. I know he does."

Rachel smiled. "We are still getting to know each other. You never know what will happen in the future. Are you okay? Your dad is worried about you. He is yelling at Puck right now."

Dayton laughed. "Daddy always yells at Uncle Puck for something. He never listens."

Rachel chuckled. "Let's get back out there. I'm sure Brie wants to see you."

The two of them hugged and went back to the living room.

* * *

In another part of the house, Finn stepped closer to Puck and asked, "What is your problem? You know how much Dayton wants a mom. You just had to say that. We were doing okay. Puck, I can't take this. It is one thing when you say crap like that to me, but when you do it while my kid is around is a whole other story. I mean he is five. He already thinks that there is something wrong with him because his mom didn't want him."

That was when it hit him. He didn't think about it that way. Puck said, "I'm so sorry. The two of you just look hot together and you have awesome kids. I mean you would make the perfect family."

"I really do like her, but I hardly know her. I asked her out on a date next Tuesday, but neither of us have a babysitter."

"Me and Q got you covered. I really am sorry, man. I didn't think about it like that. I was just trying to point it out that the two of you would be good together."

"Thanks, we will see where it goes. The next time you want to say something stupid, please don't. I don't know if she will still want to come around after tonight."

"Of course she will. Her kid loves you and Day. Not to mention she couldn't take her eyes off of you throughout dinner. I don't think you have anything to worry about. Finn, you are a great guy. The lady would be lucky to have you. I know you like her kid and that is what matters. She likes your kid too. I really don't think you have anything to worry about on this front. I'm calling it. The two of you are endgame."

"We will see if you are right."

"Do you forgive me?"

"For now. Just keep the stupid comments to yourself for a while."

"You got it, man." The two of them fist bumped and went back into the living room.

Briella and Dayton both came over and gave him a hug. Rachel just looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

Finn was walking Rachel to her car. Briella had fallen asleep and he carried her to the car and got her situated in the back seat. Finn gave Rachel a hug and said, "I'm glad you and Brie came over. I am sorry for Puck. I can't say I didn't warn you though."

Rachel laughed. "You did warn me. Puck is nice. Quinn doesn't seem to like me very much though."

"She just needs to warm up to you. She is pretty protective of me and Dayton after Day's mom skipped town on us."

"I can see why she would be. The two of you only deserve the best. So, we are on for next Tuesday then?"

"Yep. Puck and Quinn are going to watch the kids. Puck now owes me. You really have nothing to worry about. They are great with kids most of the time. Quinn keeps Puck in check when it comes to his language and the topics of conversation."

Rachel laughed. "That sounds good. Thank you for the tonight. We had a lovely time. We will see you at the playground most likely."

"I'm sure you will. Bye Rachel. Thank you for everything."

"It's not a problem. I look forward to more evenings like this. Maybe our place next time. Goodbye Finn."

Finn gave Rachel a hug and kissed her cheek. There was just something that told him it was the right thing to do. Rachel smiled and got in her car.

The whole way home she kept replaying the evening. She kept seeing the way Finn would steal glances at her during dinner. How he would do anything for Briella and Dayton. The image that went through her mind the most was the hug and kiss on the cheek as she felt. There was no denying that this man was something special.


	4. Official

**I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that I had forgotten to add Kurt to the last chapter, but it ended up working out for this chapter. I hope you like where this story ends up going. I think it is going to work out pretty well. Review and let me know what you think. So no fear, Kurt is in his way. ;) Enjoy!**

Finn was getting ready to go pick up Dayton from school. It was the day that he was supposed to be going out on his date with Rachel. He was excited and nervous at the same time. Finn found Kurt in his house while he was getting things together to leave to pick up Dayton.

Finn asked, "Dude, what are you doing in my house?"

"Finn, you are a father. Can't you speak like an adult?"

"Just answer me. What are you doing here?"

"I know you are getting ready to go get my favorite nephew from school and I thought I would tag along. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Stop the crap. You can't stand my kid. You think he is dirty. You just think he is a snot nosed little kid."

"What are you talking about? I love my nephew."

"Kurt…" Then it hit Finn, "You know Rachel is going to be there! You are trying to tag along with me so you can meet Rachel. That isn't going to happen. You can go back to your apartment and husband now. I need to talk to him about getting that leash for you again."

"But Finn! She is Rachel Berry! She is my favorite Broadway actress. You are going to deny your only brother his wish of meeting his favorite actress."

"If I have to. I don't want you to embarrass me. Rachel is an awesome person and we are going on a date tonight. It is your own fault that you and Blaine did something last Tuesday night and didn't come over to the house. She was here, but you didn't come."

"You didn't tell me she was going to be here."

"What an awesome brother and uncle that makes you. You didn't actually want to see us, but you would be here in a heartbeat if someone you admire was going to be here. You don't even see it, do you? Day loves you and Blaine. He looks up to you. I thought you could be someone I could trust to be a role model for him, but you are acting just like Macie did."

"Finn…"

"Don't even try to dig yourself out of this one. Please excuse me. I have to go pick up my son from school."

"Finn…"

"Lock up on your way out. Call me in a couple of days because right now I can't handle this. Dayton is my number one priority. Getting you a meeting with your Broadway love is not." At that, Finn was out the door. He had never been so upset with his brother. He couldn't believe he really felt that way about the little boy that was his life and had been for the last five years.

* * *

Finn went running to the playground. He had expected to actually be on time if not early, but with Kurt's visit that messed that up. Finn saw Rachel. He kissed her cheek and said, "Hi. I was totally going to be on time today, but my brother messed that up. Ugh."

Rachel looked up at him and asked, "What is the matter?"

"My brother is a jerk. I don't really want to talk about it right now. I don't want Day to overhear."

"Of course. I'm really looking forward to tonight."

Finn gave a beaming smile. "So am I. I'm so glad you agreed to go out with me. I don't know how I was lucky enough to get this opportunity."

"You are a wonderful man. The way you are with Dayton and Briella just showed me that I need to give you a shot. I really am looking forward to this."

Finn laughed. The kids came running over. They hugged their parents before going on to hug the other adult they had come to have as part of their family.

Finn asked, "Are you two ready to go see Puck and Quinn. You get to spend the evening with them while Rachel and I go out for some adult time."

Dayton asked Finn, "Are you okay, daddy?"

"Of course I am, bud. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You just don't seem happy."

"I am very happy. I love you so much, bud. Remember that, okay?"

"Yeah dad."

"Good. Let's hit the road. Rachel and I have reservations tonight that we have to get to." All of them were then on their way to their vehicles.

* * *

Rachel and Finn were sitting in the nicest restaurant in New York. They were sitting down. Rachel said, "Okay. Tell me about what your brother did to upset you so much today. You have been so different. I may be a girl, but I can kick his butt for hurting you."

Finn snorted. "I don't doubt that you could kick his butt. It is stupid."

"If it upset you that much it can't be that stupid."

"He was supposed to come with his husband to dinner last week."

"I remember that, but he didn't show up."

"Right. Well, I didn't tell him that you were coming and he like loves you in a creepy stalker way. He showed up at my house this afternoon saying that he was going to come with me to pick up Dayton because he missed him. Then come to find out he was just coming because you would be there. Really he just thinks that Day is dirty and a snot nosed kid. That is what he has always thought."

"That is terrible. I'm so sorry."

"It isn't your fault. He is just not seeing how awesome Day is. I compared him to Macie, Dayton's mom."

"Wow."

"Enough about all of this. So, tell me more about you?"

"I feel like you know everything. Umm… I am a New York native. Broadway has always been my dream. Briella is my little miracle and best friend. It's sad that my best friend is a five year old, but it is true. She is pretty much all I have in my life. I only see my dads a few times a year and they live in the city. Then you have heard about Santana my stylist. That's pretty much my life. What about you?"

"Well, I play for the Giants football team with Puck. I love Dayton more than life itself. I don't know what I would do without him now that I know how awesome my life is with him in it. I am originally from Ohio, hence the name Dayton. I have the one stepbrother. My birthfather died when I was just born. My mom married Kurt's dad my sophomore year in high school. They have been married and happy ever since."

"My dads were from Ohio before they moved to New York."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What a small world."

"I hate to ask, but what happened to Briella's dad?"

"We went to a performing arts school here in New York together. We were really serious. I really thought I loved him. Then I fell pregnant and he decided that he loved the idea of being a star than he loved me. I couldn't get rid of the little girl that I carried for nine months and four days so I decided to raise her on my own and shoot for my goals. Turns out I am the one on Broadway and he is the one that is doing Off Broadway stuff."

Finn laughed. "That should show him. I bought a ticket for your show tomorrow night. One for me and I'm taking Dayton with me. He really wants to see it, too."

Rachel smiled. "You didn't have to do that. I could have gotten you free tickets."

"It isn't a problem. I wanted to do it. Dayton keeps talking about how awesome it is supposed to be because Brie has told him about it."

Rachel smiled. "That's my little girl. You will have to come to my dressing room after the show. I'll make sure to let them know that you are coming."

"Sounds great."

"So, what happened to Dayton's mom?"

"She got pregnant our senior year of high school. People can be cruel, but she wasn't about to get rid of our little boy. She said she loved him. Then when he was born she told me she wanted to put him up for adoption because she didn't want to be a mother. She wanted to go live her dreams of traveling the world. She wanted me to go with her. The moment she said she didn't want our little man I knew she wasn't the person I thought she was. I ended it and wouldn't sign the adoption papers. She signed over all rights of him to me and she has no connection to him at all."

"That is awful. He is such a sweet little boy. Anyone would be lucky to be his mother."

"As would anyone be lucky to be a dad to Briella. She is the sweetest little girl. She must get it from you."

"You are too sweet."

"Rachel, I am having such a lovely time. Thank you for coming out with me."

"I am having a wonderful time as well. I'm glad I decided to listen to my daughter and her thoughts on you."

Finn laughed. "Kids are always the best judge of characters. So…um…would you maybe like to make this a all the time thing? Umm… Take the kids with us and stuff. It doesn't just have to be us."

"Are you trying to ask me out again, Finn Hudson?"

"Actually, I was hoping to get you to want to see me every day. Maybe as in me being a boyfriend."

"So big footballer Finn Hudson can't find the words to ask little me to be his girlfriend?"

Finn lowered his head. "Pretty much."

"Well, I would like that very much. I would love to be your girlfriend. I will have to make sure that Brie agrees, but I really don't think that you have anything to worry about."

Finn smiled. "Well, I have to do the same with Dayton."

"Oh, I'm worried." Rachel laughed.

"I don't think you have a thing to worry about. He loves you."

"I'm looking forward to my boyfriend coming to see my play tomorrow night."

"I'm looking forward to seeing my girlfriend doing her thing." Rachel reached across the table and held Finn's hand. This all just felt right. It was right where she needed to be in her life. She was really happy with someone other than her daughter for the first time in years. It was a new and wonderful feeling.

* * *

Finn walked them home. He was carried Dayton while Rachel had Briella. Finn leaned over and gave her a real kiss.

Rachel smiled and said, "I had a lovely time tonight, boyfriend. I'm glad the kids approve. I can't wait to see you tomorrow at the show. I'll make sure you get good seats."

"I'm looking forward to it, too."

"Bring Kurt with you, too."

"What?"

"He wants to meet me so bad give him the tickets to your old seats and I'll get you front row. He'll be jealous. I want to give the man a peace of my mind for hurting you. I want to see him squirm."

Finn snorted. "I knew I picked a winner. You are awesome. I am one lucky guy."

"I'm a lucky girl. I'll see you after school tomorrow." Rachel leaned over to give him another kiss and then went into her apartment. From that moment Finn knew this was the girl he had really been waiting for his whole life. She was perfect and he knew that she was all he needed when it came to love. They would make the perfect family. He looked forward to that day in the future.


	5. The Show

**Thank you for all the reviews. I love them all. This may not have a lot of Kurt, but he is coming. Thank you for letting me know how you feel and what you are looking forward to. Thank you for taking the time to read my stories. Enjoy!**

Finn had received the front row tickets and sent the others to Blaine because he knew he would be less likely to get a call from him complaining about where the tickets were. Finn just couldn't forgive Kurt. He was his brother. They were family. They were supposed to show love to all parts of their family no matter what. The fact that he cared more about meeting a celebrity over caring about his nephew sat with him wrong.

Finn's phone rang. He thought it might be Rachel so he picked up without looking at the caller ID. Finn said, "Hey!"

He was surprised to hear the voice of his mother say, "Finn Hudson! Why are you and Kurt fighting? You are brothers."

That sat with him wrong. "Tell him that! He is more worried about meeting my girlfriend than his nephew that has been in his life for five years. Mom, Dayton is my life. I just don't see how anyone couldn't love him. He is perfect."

"This isn't really about Kurt is it? It is about Macie."

"Don't bring her into it! It is all Kurt! He showed up at my house uninvited to try to hitch a ride with me to pick up Dayton just to meet Rachel. I will not be having him use my son to get gain. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but he is your grandson. I would think you wouldn't want him to get hurt."

"Of course I don't want him hurt! Finn, I'm sure Kurt didn't mean it that way."

"I don't care. That is how it came off. Dayton is my number one priority. For once I am thinking about my feelings. He has never liked Dayton. I put it to the side for as long as I can, but I can't anymore. Dayton looks up to him. I will not have Kurt pretending that he likes my son to get to my girlfriend. That is not going to happen."

"Finn, you are a wonderful father. I am proud of you. Finn, I'm sorry. So, you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes mom. Her name is Rachel. She is wonderful. She has a daughter. She is the same age as Dayton. The two of them go to school together. I met her last week when we were picking up the kids. She is on Broadway."

"Your girlfriend is Rachel Berry?"

Finn chuckled. "Yes mom. Don't you dare try to pull a Kurt here. I'll get you some tickets if you want them. I have to go. I'm sorry if Kurt called to complain about me, but I am not backing down from where I stand. If he hurts Dayton I will hurt him. That is all there is to it."

"That is actually what I want to hear. I love to know that you would do anything for your son. That is what makes you a wonderful father. I'm going to call Kurt and have a talk with him. Dayton is family and he needs to be supportive. It has been five years since he entered the family and he isn't going to be out of it any time soon. I love him too much."

"He loves you too, mom."

"Okay. I love you, Finny."

"I love you mom. I really do need to go. Can I just tell you something? I think you will laugh."

"Do tell."

"I bought tickets to Rachel's show tonight and they were in a terrible part of the theater. Rachel wouldn't have it so she sent tickets for the front row for us. I may or may not have sent the bad tickets to Kurt just to make him angry. Only I sent them through Blaine because I know he wouldn't fight me on them."

Carole let out a little chuckle. "Finn, that is terrible, but brilliant. I would love to see his face when he realizes that they are awful seats. You will have to let me know how that goes."

"Rachel is ready to give him a piece of her mind because of everything. Rach is already protective of Day."

"It sounds like she is a winner, Finny. I hope to meet her some time."

"I hope you can meet her, too. I'm supposed to go pick up the kids. Then we are going to go out for dinner before the play. I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you."

"I love you too." The two of them said goodbye and Finn was out the door to pick up Dayton and Briella from school. He was really looking forward to seeing his girl do her thing where she loved it most. He saw many more nights like the one he was about to have in his future.

* * *

Finn walked onto the playground and the kids came running. Briella said, "Mommy told me you were picking me up today. She sent a note to Miss. Tiffany."

Finn smiled and said, "Yep. The three of us are going to go to dinner and then we are going to go see your mom's show."

Dayton spoke up, "Like a family?"

"I guess so, bud. We have an odd little family here, but a guess it is a family nonetheless. Let's go get some food. I'm hungry. I bet the two of you are too with all the learning that I am sure you did today."

Dayton and Briella each took one of Finn's hands and they walked off the playground. Finn felt something he hadn't felt in quite some time: contentment.

* * *

Finn was sitting with the kids at the pizza parlor. They were all eating when Briella asked, "Do you love my mommy? Are you going to be my new daddy?"

Finn swallowed his food and said, "We just started dating, Brie. It takes a while for people to fall in love and decide to get married."

"But mommy said she fell in love me the first time she saw me."

Finn smiled. "Yes. That is true. I like your mom a whole lot. I can't say we are going to get married because I don't know that yet. Maybe someday we will, but I can't tell you that we will for sure."

"I want a daddy like you."

Finn smiled. "If I had a daughter then I would want her to be just like you."

Dayton said, "Dad, you need to marry Miss. Rachel. She is good for you."

Finn laughed. "Thanks son. I'll keep that in mind."

The three of them finished eating, but Finn couldn't get their innocent words out of his mind. He couldn't think of someone better to be with than Rachel. She was sweet, nice and loved his kid. She was the kind of woman he had been looking for, for years and she had just come into his life by chance.

* * *

Finn was standing outside the dressing room with the kids waiting for Rachel to open the door. She opened the door and the kids jumped in her arms. She said, "What did you think guys?"

Briella told her, "Awesome like always, mommy."

Dayton told her, "You were great, Miss. Rachel."

Rachel said, "Call me Rachel." Dayton just smiled and hugged her tighter.

Finn leaned over and kissed her. The kids giggled at the action. Finn said, "You were awesome, babe. I'm so proud of you. I want to see it again. You were so into it and everything."

Rachel giggled. "Thanks, Finn. Did your brother come?"

"Yeah. He kept texting me until it started complaining about the seats. I'm guessing that he is making Blaine wait outside until you come out."

"Are you ready for the world to know that you are mine? I want you and Dayton to walk out with Brie and I. They are going to be taking pictures like crazy. I don't want that to push you away."

Finn said, "We are used to pictures, aren't we, bud?"

Dayton said, "Yeah. The paparazzi guys follow daddy around a lot too. It's no big deal."

Rachel laughed. "Okay then. Let's give them something to talk about." Finn took Rachel's hand. Dayton took Rachel's other hand while Briella took Finn's.

The four walked outside to be swarmed by questions, asks for autographs, and flashes from cameras. Rachel had a beaming smile on her face and said, "You got it first. Rachel Berry is off the market and couldn't be happier." The flashes happened even more.

That's when Finn saw Kurt and Blaine. Kurt had his mouth hanging open. Finn kissed Rachel's cheek. They walked over in front of Kurt. Rachel saw the way Finn was staring him down. Rachel leaned over and said, "Kurt?"

Finn just nodded. Rachel walked up to Kurt. She said, "You must be Kurt. Let me just tell you that you are missing out on knowing your amazing nephew. You will regret that someday. Finn and Dayton are amazing people and they don't deserve what you have done. I appreciate your support, but I am having a hard time looking at you. I really like your brother. I plan to be around for a while, but I'm afraid that you will find something to hold against me and my daughter."

Finn couldn't help but be proud of his girl. He pulled her away before she made a huge scene. He knew he would get a call about that from Kurt soon, but he couldn't get himself to care. Rachel just leaned over and kissed his cheek. The two of them walked to the car with the kids.

Rachel and Finn spent the remainder of the night at Rachel's apartment with the kids. Finn left with Dayton at eleven with a big smile on this face. He knew he was a truly lucky man to have her in his life. He couldn't wait to see what life had in store for them. All he knew was he saw her as part of his life for quite some time.


	6. Start of Forgiveness

**Thank you so much for the response to this story. I love that you are reading and enjoying it. Please keep leaving your reviews and let me know what you think and may want to see happen. I love where this is going and I hope you do as well. This story is just coming to me so easily and I hope it continues to. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter. I feel like posting it soon. I'll post it with ten reviews or you have to wait until tomorrow. ;) Enjoy what is in store for Finchel. :)**

The first month of Rachel and Finn's relationship came faster than they expected. They were just falling more and more in love with each other. They were seeing each other every day and happier with each visit. The kids were getting closer to each other and the other adult in their life.

It was the last night before Finn would be going on the road for the first time in the season. Rachel and the kids weren't looking forward to seeing him go. Dayton would be staying the couple of days with Rachel and Briella. He was pretty excited about that part of the deal if he did have to see his dad go for the first time in five years without going with him.

Quinn and Puck had decided to give the two a night with their kids since Finn would be leaving the next day for three days. Puck also wanted to spend some time with Quinn and Elle before he left also.

They were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Both of the kids were cuddled up to Finn. Rachel loved to see the way he was with them. She knew she had a wonderful man on her hands. She didn't plan on letting him go anytime soon.

There was a knock on the door and then the doorbell sounded. Finn said, "Cuddle with Rach for a bit. I'll be right back. Don't do anything without me." The kids then curled up next to Rachel.

Finn got to the door to see Blaine and Kurt. Finn asked angrily, "What do you want? I haven't seen you in about a month. What would make you want to show up now? Did you hear that Rachel was going to be here? I leave tomorrow and I would really like some time with Rachel, Brie and my son."

Kurt said, "I'm sorry. I am really sorry. I can't believe it took me so long to apologize. I should have been here the day after this started to tell you how sorry I was. Finn, you are my brother. Dayton is my nephew. He is a great kid. It took not having him in my life the last month for me to realize how much I take advantage of him. He doesn't deserve that. You don't either."

Finn sighed. Kurt had a way to make you want to forgive him for anything. Finn said, "Come in. Just know that this isn't the end of this. I'm not going to forgive you that easily. When it comes to my son I will do anything I have to. That is even if I have to kick your butt."

"I know and that makes you a great dad. I really am sorry. Blaine has been telling me how wrong I have been for the last month, but it took a while for me to see it for myself."

"I'm glad you did. Dayton asks about you and I wasn't about to break his heart by telling him that you didn't like him. He looks up to you."

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"Whatever you say. Good luck winning Rach over. She is pretty protective. It is like messing with momma bear and a baby cub."

Kurt then got nervous. He didn't want his favorite Broadway diva to hate him for a mistake. He said, "I hope she won't hate me. I really enjoy her work."

"Bro, you are going to have some butt kissing to do."

"I'm ready for it. I'll do what I have to."

"You have to realize that she is straight and my girlfriend. You can't have her."

Kurt laughed. "Dually noted."

Finn ushered them in the house. They walked into the living room. Rachel looked up and said, "Hello."

Finn said, "Guys, why don't you go play with Dayton's room."

Dayton said, "But daddy! I want to be with you and Rachel. You leave tomorrow."

"We have some big people talking to do. It take long and then I am all yours again."

"Okay. Come on Brie!" The two of them went running off to the bedroom.

Rachel looked up and said, "Hello Kurt. You must be Blaine. It is nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out to Blaine who took it.

Finn kissed Rachel's cheek and said, "Babe, play nice. No need to go momma bear here."

She looked up at him and said, "But the two of you are so important to me. I don't want you to hurt for any reason. Especially not by family."

Kurt said, "I'm sorry for what I said and did. I didn't realize what I was missing out on until now. I am so sorry for the things that I said. Dayton and Finn didn't deserve that. The two of them are great together and I should have seen that sooner than I did. I just hope that you can eventually get to know me."

Rachel managed a smile, "I would like to know you. I just hope you know that I care about your brother and Dayton a great deal. I hate when people I care about are hurt."

"That is what Finn needs. He deserves someone that cares about him and Dayton other than just to get to his fame. He has turned down every other woman before you. You must be special to get the seal of approval from both Hudson guys."

Rachel smiled. She looked up at Finn and said, "I have never felt more special than when I am with him, Dayton and my Briella."

"I know this is probably a terrible question to ask at this time, but can I get an autograph while you still like me?"

Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's waist and said, "I'll make you a deal. You show me that I am not making a mistake giving you a chance then I will give you that autograph. I'm a mother. We don't just forgive and forget that quick."

Kurt smiled. "That sounds like a deal. I hope I can show you that I am not all bad, Miss. Berry."

"Please call me Rachel."

Finn stepped in and said, "You guys probably don't want to stick around while we are watching Peter Pan. I promised the kids that we would have a good night before I leave for my first game of the season."

Blaine finally spoke up after watching the whole situation in front of him, "Kurt, we should go home. Finn is going to be out of town a few days and I think the couple needs some time with their kids. We don't need to intrude on their evening."

Kurt asked, "Can we go back to having weekly dinners next week? I really want to have the relationship with you and Dayton that I should have had all along."

Finn told him, "I don't think that would be such a bad thing. We will see you next week."

Kurt and Blaine left. Finn kissed Rachel full on the mouth and said, "You are amazing. You handled that so well. I love the way you care for Dayton and I. I am very lucky to have you in my life."

"No. I'm the lucky one. You are so good to me."

"Let's go get our children and continue our movie night. Is it bad that I'm so into Peter Pan?"

Rachel laughed. "Not at all, honey. It is very cute. The kids love that you get so into the movie along with them."

"Then let's get back to the movie. I don't want to miss any more time with them. I hate that I have to leave tomorrow. I'm just so glad I get to see you before I leave. I can't believe you are taking off the day for me."

"I'm doing it for you and the kids. I know Day and Brie aren't going to be very happy that you are gone. I'll have to come up with something to get them happy, but I can't blame them. I'm going to miss you."

"Aww… Babe, I'm going to miss you too. I'll be back on Monday. I'm glad you are going to be able to watch Day. I didn't feel right asking Quinn to keep him when she is going to be busy with Elle."

"Don't have a second thought about it. I'm glad to have him over. I know that Brie is going to enjoy it as much as I will." Finn kissed Rachel and they went to get the kids to watch the movie.

* * *

Rachel and Finn each had a child asleep on their lap. Rachel stood up and said, "I guess the two of us should be getting home. I'll see you in the morning when I drop you off at the airport."

Finn told her, "You don't have to do. Brie is already asleep. The two of you could spend the night here."

"I think it would be best for us to go home. I don't want to rush things and ruin what we have going now."

"I guess you are right. Rach, I'm glad we had tonight. I haven't been this happy in a long time."

Rachel smiled. "I feel the same way. I'm so glad I have you in my life. I hope I'm not upsetting you by not spending the night."

"Of course not. I'm sorry for asking. I just thought it would be easier than going all the way across town with her."

"That is so sweet. You are so nice to me. I really don't know how I got so lucky."

"It is our kids' fault. They were the ones that got us to where we are now. Thank you for saving me."

"You were the one that saved me. You saved us. Brie and I are so much happier than we have been in a long time. She thinks the world of you. I think the world of you, too."

Finn smiled. "You are the best. I thank my lucky stars for you all the time."

"I do the same. I really do need to get home, babe. I'll see you in the morning." Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel one last time. Then he walked her to the car with Briella.

Finn was thinking about it. He really didn't want to leave her and the kids, but his job was calling for it. He knew one thing for sure and that was that he would be coming back to them every time he had to leave and it made it all worthwhile. He fell asleep a happy man and couldn't wait to see what was coming their way in the days if not months or years hopefully. He was thinking about going through the long run with her.


	7. New And Old Friends

**This is amazing. I love that you are still reading this story. I really like where it is going. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I love your thoughts. :)**

To say Rachel was sad would be an understatement. She missed Finn much more than she ever thought she would. She just knew there was something special about him that would always put butterflies in her stomach and a smile on her face. Finn was just what she and Briella needed in their lives.

Rachel was going to go pick the kids up from school. She was ready to try to make them happy even if she wasn't her happiest. She knew neither of them would be happy without Finn. There was just something about him that brought happiness to all involved.

Briella and Dayton came running over to Rachel. Dayton asked, "Is daddy gone?"

"He is. He will be back late Sunday night. We are going to have some fun while he is gone. I think your daddy talked Quinn into bringing Elle over tonight to see us. I know you miss him, but he will be back before you know it."

Dayton lowered his head. "I know. I just miss him."

"That's okay, little man. I miss him, too. He said he would call later tonight when he was out of practice and at the hotel. He isn't going to forget about you, I promise."

"Thanks Rachel."

"Okay guys. Let's go do something. What do you want to do?"

Briella exclaimed, "Central Park!"

Rachel laughed and said, "I think we could manage a walk in the park before Quinn and Elle come over." The two kids took one of Rachel's hands and they were off to an afternoon in the park.

* * *

Rachel was sitting with Quinn in the living room while the kids were playing in Briella's room. There was an awkward silence as they sat there. Quinn was rocking Elle. Rachel finally broke the silence and said, "I know you don't like me very much. I just want you to know that Finn and Dayton mean so much to me. I will do everything in my power to make them happy. I just hope the two of us can be friends since Finn and Noah are such good friends. I don't want to do anything to make you like me any less than you already seem to."

Quinn cleared her throat and said, "Finn, Puck and I have grown up together. When Macie broke his heart it broke all of our hearts. An upset Finn Hudson is something you never want to see. You have made him happier than I have seen him in years. He loves Dayton and his job, but you seem to bring something out in him that all of us have been trying to find again for years. It isn't that I don't like you. It is just that I don't want to see Finn or Dayton get too attached. I don't want the same thing that happened with Macie to happen here. Dayton is old enough to know what is going on now and he is such a trusting little boy."

"That is what makes his special. He is such a sweet little boy and I am more than lucky to have the chance to be in his life. I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon. The two of them are very important to me. I have never felt the way that I feel with the two of them with anyone else. I just hope that I didn't make a bad impression the first time around. I get really nervous around some people."

"Why? You are famous? You are around people all the time."

"To me they don't matter as much. You and Noah are important to Finn and Dayton. I didn't want to say something foolish and have you dislike me right away. I wanted you to like me. I don't see myself as having a chance with the two of them if you and Noah don't like me. I hope I haven't upset you in any way. If I have I hope I can right it. I would really like to have you as a friend. I only have one true friend because of the life I live. Briella is my number one priority and everyone only wants to know me because of my fame. I don't want that for me or my daughter. Finn is a breath of fresh air in my life."

"I'm glad he found you. I'm sorry if I made you think that you aren't enough. They love you. I can tell. I have been the only girl in this group of guys for as long as I can remember and it is nice to have another girl around for once. I think we could really be friends. If Finn likes you, I can't see why I wouldn't. It is going to be nice to have someone else while the guys are away. It gets pretty lonely sometimes."

"I bet it does. I'm not looking forward to that part of the job, but I really care about Finn."

"That is good."

Elle was cooing in Quinn's arms. Rachel smiled and said, "She is beautiful. She is such a little sweetheart. I miss having a baby. It wasn't an easy job, but I miss the baby days. They are so much fun. They grow up way too fast."

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Are you sure?"

Quinn laughed. "Yes. My arms are starting to fall asleep. I could use a break and I can see that you are dying to hold her."

Rachel took the little girl and held her. She was happy to find a new friend that understood her.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the couch in between the two kids after Quinn left. Finn had called to talk to all three of them. He told them how much he missed them and couldn't wait for Sunday into Monday to get there so he could see them again. Rachel didn't realize that she could miss someone so much. In the month that she had known Finn her life had changed more than she ever expected it to. She then knew that she was falling in love with this man, but didn't know how or when to tell him this discovery.

Rachel's phone rang. She got up quietly when she noticed both kids were asleep next to her. She quietly said, "Hello?"

Then she heard, "Berry, where have you been all my life? I miss my little Berry, too. Why have you been avoiding me?"

Rachel said, "Santana, I have not been avoiding you. I have been busy with the show and Briella."

"And your man and his boy. Why have I not met the man that has stolen the heart of my Berry? Are you ashamed of me?"

Rachel laughed. "I am not ashamed of you. I love you. You are my best friend. You know that. Your sense of humor is hard to take sometimes and I didn't know how they would take to you. Actually you are a lot like his best friend. He is out of town this weekend, but I really would like you to meet him. I know Brie misses you and I kind of miss you, too."

"Kind of? Girl, don't lie to yourself. Your life is nothing without me."

Rachel chuckled. "If you say so. I will try to get him to come to the show next week and you can meet him then. I mean you are the one that makes me look fantastic every night. I'm surprised it has taken you this long to call me and complain about not meeting him yet."

"Seriously Rach, I miss seeing you outside the events and your show. I may be your stylist, but I am also your friend. You are my best friend and I miss you. I don't know if I like that man of yours already just because he has been taking you from me."

"Oh Sanny. I will always be your best friend. I'm sorry I have put you on the backburner. We will do something next week I promise. I would really like for you to meet him. I really do believe you will like him."

"If you say so. I will let you go. I just wanted to let you know that I miss you a lot."

"I miss you, too. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay. Bye Berry."

"Bye Sanny."

Rachel went back to the living room to wake the kids to get ready for bed. She felt like she was where she needed to be, but she couldn't stop herself from imagining a life in the future with Finn beside her helping and maybe another baby or two. She knew she was getting ahead of herself, but there were just those people that come into your life for a real purpose and Finn Hudson was one of those people. To Rachel Berry, his purpose was to make up for all of the years that she had gone through so much alone. He just showed that all men were not the same. He was special and she had no plan of letting him go anytime soon if she could do anything about it.

* * *

After Rachel had put the kids to bed and she thought they were asleep they sat up in bed. Briella told Dayton, "My mommy really likes your daddy."

Dayton replied, "My daddy really likes your mommy."

"I hope they get married. I really want a daddy. Will you share with me?"

Dayton smiled. "You are my best friend. I'll always share with you. I really want a mommy. Will you share yours with me?"

"Yeah! I can't wait for your daddy to get back."

"I know. I miss him. He used to always take me with him when he went places for his job. I'm glad I didn't have to leave you though."

"I'm glad you didn't leave either."

"Do you ever think you will be my sister?"

"I hope so. I want my best friend to be my brother."

"That would be so cool. Then we could be a real family. I always wanted a sister. Maybe we could have a little brother someday."

"I want a little sister though."

"One of each!"

Briella hugged Dayton and said, "Night Day Day!"

Dayton smiled. "Night Brie." The two of them then went to sleep thinking about the same thing. How much they wanted the parent that they had never had in life. Both of them wanted nothing more than to have Finn and Rachel get married.


	8. AN

**I have found out that this story is being plagiarized into a Puck/Quinn story with the same basis except for a few changes. I feel that I cannot continue this story until it is taken down. It is in French and it has the same name. I'm sorry to disappoint and I hope I will be able to continue this story, but right now I can't. I would love for all of you to get the rest of my story, but if it is going to be stolen I don't see the point of writing it for someone else to take credit. I hope you understand. I hope to be back soon.**


	9. Heard That Line Before

**Thanks to all of you for the support. The story has been taken down. I appreciate all of you taking a stand for me and my writings. I appreciate the fact that you care so much for this story. My heart broke when I saw that someone else had taken it. This is probably my favorite story and it is refreshing to write. I had this prewritten and I didn't want to make you wait for it because of everything that happened. All you are amazing! I love the Gleeks. :) It is short, but it is something. Enjoy!**

Rachel had the kids ready for school on Monday. She said, "Come on guys. We have somewhere to go before you go to school."

Dayton and Briella came out to the kitchen. Dayton asked, "Where are we going, Miss. Rachel?"

Briella asked, "Yeah mommy, where are we going?"

Rachel smiled and said, "You are just going to have to wait and find out. I want to surprise you."

"Then let's go mommy. I want to know what it is."

Rachel laughed. "A little impatient are we, sweetheart?"

Briella nodded and said, "Yep!"

Rachel gave them each a pop tart and ushered them to the car. She couldn't wait for them to get to where they were headed.

* * *

Finn was at the airport. He was standing with Puck. He couldn't stop fidgeting. Puck said, "Dude, what is your problem? You are bouncing around like your kid when he has to go to the bathroom."

Finn told him, "I'm nervous. Rachel is bringing the kids to pick me up before they go to school. I can't wait to see them."

"You're just excited to get some kisses from Berry."

"I can't say I'm not looking forward to it, but I missed my boy. That was the first time I have been away from him for more than a night. It just wasn't the same."

"I feel like a pansy saying it, but I missed Q and Elle."

Finn smiled. "Look at you being a dad. Dude, you are a great dad. Don't hide it."

"Thanks man. I learned from you. You are a great dad."

"Thanks, dude. Thank you for always being there for me. I appreciate it. You and Q have been the best all of these years. There is no way I would have made it without you guys."

"We will always be there for you. Even if you have Rachel now. Quinn has warmed up to her a lot. I think they are going shopping together at some point. We may have a problem if our girls team up on us."

Finn laughed. "I think we could handle it. I'm just really happy."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now look over there."

Finn's head turned in the direction of the three people that meant the most to him. He stooped down. Then he heard, "Daddy!" Dayton came running full force into his waiting arms and almost knocked him over.

He said, "Hey little man. I missed you. Did you have a good time with Rachel and Brie? Were you good?"

"Yeah dad. I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I don't have to leave again until the week after next. Until then I am all yours."

Rachel and Briella walked over holding hands. Finn stood up and said, "Come here, Brie. I missed you too. Can I get a hug?"

Briella eagerly went to him and hugged him. She was happy to be thought of.

Rachel put her hands on her hips and said, "What about me? Was I not missed as well?"

Finn stood up and walked to her. He kissed her and then said, "Oh, you were missed greatly. I wish I didn't have to keep leaving you. It is my least favorite thing to do, but I have to."

"I'm just happy to know that you will keep coming back. That is what keeps me going."

"Rach, I have done some thinking while I have been away."

Rachel's face fell. She had heard that line before. She said, "Umm… Okay. It was nice while it lasted. I thought I loved you, but I guess you felt differently. I still hope we can be friends for the sake of the kids."

Finn said, "Wait… What? Hey Day. Why don't you and Brie go talk to Puck? Bug him and I bet he'll buy you something." Dayton took Briella's hand and they went running over to Puck and tackled him.

Finn then looked at Rachel and said, "What was that?"

"You said you had been thinking. I know that line. I should have known that this was too good to last. I just didn't think it would end so fast. The kids love each other so I hope we can still be cordial for their sakes."

Finn took her face in her palms. He said, "I was definitely going to tell you that. Rach, I have been thinking about the last month of my life and it has been perfect because of you and Brie. Rach, I love you. I have never loved anyone like I love you. That was what I was thinking about. I love you and I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon if I can help it."

Rachel now had tears running over her cheeks. She smiled through them. "I love you, too. I realized that this weekend. Finn, you are important to me. I don't know what I would do without you now that I have experienced life with you in it. You are amazing."

"No, you are the amazing one." Finn pulled her in for another kiss.

Puck and Sam Evans came over with a kid on one of their hips. Puck said, "Evans, would you look at this. The lovebirds sent their kids over to us so that we would keep them occupied so they could make a third. I don't think that is very fair. Man, get a room. We missed our ladies too. You don't have to shove it in our faces that yours showed up early."

Finn and Rachel pull apart. Rachel was blushing like crazy. She hated public displays of affection, but with Finn she felt like she was the only person in the world besides him. Finn said, "Dude, really? I know you are going to be all over Quinn when she gets here. Why can't you let me show my woman some love?"

Rachel smiled. She said, "Hello. I'm Rachel."

Sam put out his arm that wasn't holding Dayton and said, "Sam Evans. You must be the little lady that Finny here can't stop talking about. He said he had a Broadway babe. My wife is in love with Broadway. I said something about you and she just about lost it. She has been to your show five times and dragged me there three times."

"It is nice to meet you."

"She would love to meet you."

Finn said, "We have a home game next week. Do you think you could come sit in the box with the kids? Quinn will be there. Mercedes will be there, too. You could meet the other wives and girlfriends of the team."

Rachel smiled and held onto Finn tighter, "I would love to. Finny, we need to get going. The kids should have been at school ten minutes ago.

Finn told her, "You are right. We should get going. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow at practice."

Finn walked out with the ones that meant the most to him. He couldn't wait to see what came his way. They were all happy and he didn't see that changing any time soon.


	10. Accepted By The Wolves

**Thank you for all the support. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. Thank you for the great reviews. Keep them coming! :) I hope you like where this takes our favorite couple. :) I may have to throw in some drama soon. You just never know with me. **

The first home game had come. Rachel was taking the kids to the family box at the game. She was nervous to meet the other girlfriends and wives of the team members. She was just happy that her new friend Quinn would be there.

Rachel never expected to be such good friends with Quinn, but they had. She had talked to her every day and they were set to have a girls' day the next week while the kids were in school and she was off work. She was really looking forward to getting to know her better.

Finn came up behind her and said, "Babe, stop worrying. They are going to love you just as much as I do. Okay, maybe not that much because no one can love you like I do. They are going to like you. Stop worrying."

"Thanks honey. You are the best. Go out there and kick some butt."

Finn kissed her head. "I'll try my best."

Dayton said, "Show them how it's done, dad."

Briella told him, "Go Finn!" Finn and Rachel laughed at the cuteness of their children. He kissed all three of their heads and went to meet his team.

Quinn was standing with Elle and asked Rachel, "Are you ready for this? They may judge you at first, but they will warm up to you, I promise. I mean I did. Everyone is so protective of Finn and Dayton."

"I'm glad they have so many that love them, but I can't help that I feel that I'm not good enough for them."

"You are perfect for them. Finn loves you. Dayton loves you even more than Finn, but I'm sure he would fight over that bit of information."

Rachel laughed. "I just feel special with them. I don't know what I would do without them."

"Well, let's get in there. There are plenty of things to do for the kids and we get women time."

"Okay. I'm trusting you to not feed me to the wolves."

Briella and Dayton looked up with fear in their eyes. Briella asked, "There are wolves in there?"

Rachel chuckled and said, "No sweetheart. It is an expression. You have nothing to worry about. Let's get in there. We have a game to watch. Finny is going to make us proud I am sure."

They all walked into the box. Dayton took Briella over to all the other kids. Rachel stood there awkwardly. Quinn laughed and said, "Come on worrywart."

The two of them walked over to a small group of women. Quinn said, "Hey ladies."

They all looked to see the baby in her arms. Elle was three months old so none of them had seen her yet. Sam Evans wife, Mercedes, said, "This must be the famous Elle. Momma, she is beautiful. I wouldn't expect anything less from you and Puckerman. I just hope she gets more of her personality from you than him."

Quinn chuckled and said, "She is a perfect baby. I love her so much. I didn't realize I could love someone so small in such a short time. Guys, I would like you to meet…"

Mercedes exclaimed, "Rachel Berry!"

Quinn laughed. "I should have known you would know who she was. Yes, this is Rachel Berry. The Broadway babe. She is Finn's girlfriend."

Clara stuck her hand out and said, "Hi. I'm Clara. I am James' girlfriend. It's nice to not be the only girlfriend around anymore. All the other guys are single or married so it is nice to have someone else."

Rachel shook her hand and said, "It is nice to meet you all."

Quinn said, "This is Mercedes, Clara, Emma and Tessa."

Rachel just smiled. She just didn't know what to say.

Tessa asked, "How did you manage to get you hook in Hudson? He hasn't seen anyone for as long as any of us have known him."

Rachel told them, "Actually, it is our kids' faults. They met on the first day of school and became best friends. We ended up bonding because of them and I guess you could say the rest was history."

"You must be special. We will have to make sure you that you are good enough for our Hudson and Little Hudson. They are important to all of us."

Rachel bit her lip. "They are important to me, too. I really hope that all of you will like me, but my daughter, Dayton and Finn are my top priority in everything."

Emma told them all, "I think we have our answer, ladies. She is perfect for Hudson and Dayton."

Rachel just smiled and got to know the women while the game progressed.

* * *

The game was over and the Giants won with the final touchdown that Finn made. Rachel was so proud of Finn.

Finn came with all the other guys to meet their wives and girlfriends. Puck was first to come racing in the room to Quinn. He exclaimed, "We did it, baby!"

Finn came up behind Rachel and took her in his arms. He kissed her and said, "I'm so glad you were here. I won it for you."

Rachel blushed. "Don't lie. You would have won it had I not been here. Finn, I am so glad to have you."

"Oh, you make me blush. I am so glad you are here. Let's go celebrate at home with the kids."

"I can watch the kids if you want to celebrate with the team."

"Nope. I want to spend my evening with you, Day and Brie."

"I was hoping you would say that. Let's go home."

Finn smiled and took both of the kids in his arms and they left the stadium. They were ready to have a good night together as the little family they were fastly becoming.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were sitting on the couch while the kids played in Briella's room. Rachel had her head leaning on Finn's shoulder. She looked up and said, "I love you so much. I'm so glad I got to see you play today. You were wonderful."

Finn said, "It was great to know that you were there. So, I talked to my mom today. She said that she is going to be coming into town the weekend of Halloween. She really wants to meet you. She says that Dayton and I don't stop talking about you."

"I hope they are good things."

"Of course."

"I can't wait to meet your mom. She sounds like a wonderful woman."

"The two of you will get along wonderfully. She really wants to go to one of your shows."

"My contract is up this week. I have to start auditioning for other roles this week. This is when I start getting really nervous."

"Babe, you are amazing. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their show. You know that I will be there to support you all of the way."

"Thanks, Finny. I'm still afraid that no one will want me. I really want to get another role, but with the business you will never know. I have been on this show for two years. I guess it is time for a change."

"I will be there with you all along the way."

"You are the best. Don't forget you are meeting Santana tomorrow."

"Should I be worried?"

"Not really. You know how protective your friends are of you and Dayton? Well, multiply that by 200 and you will get how Santana is about Brie and I."

"Okay, now I am worried."

Rachel laughed. "No. Don't be. I won't let her do anything to you. You mean to much to me."

Finn pulled her up for a kiss. "I'm glad to hear that."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I am so glad I met you. My life has forever been changed for the better. Briella thinks the world of you and I can see why she does."

"Rachel, I see you in my life for a long time to come."

"I feel the same way about you."

"Cuddle with me, babe. I don't want to let you go. I want to spend every moment possible with you."

"I don't think I will fight with you there. I love to be in your arms. I am never happier than when I am with you. I have been waiting a long time for someone to come into my life to show me that all men are not jerks."

"I'm glad I can be that person."

The two of them spent time on the couch enjoying each other's company. Rachel was happy to have someone in her life that would support her through anything that came her way. Rachel was in love and couldn't stop herself from feeling the way about him that she did. She could see a future with him. She couldn't wait to see what came their way if it was truly meant to be like she thought it was.


	11. Meeting Santana

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I have up to chapter 12 written. I hope to share the others with you soon. :) I would love to reach 90 reviews by the end of this chapter. :) Thank you for the support of this story. Here is chapter 10! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Rachel and Finn were sitting with the kids at the restaurant they had made plans to meet Santana at. Rachel was nervous. Two very important people in her life were getting ready to meet and she just wanted everything to work out. She didn't know what she would do if things didn't work out.

Finn leaned over and kissed her head. He said, "Babe, stop frekaing out. I'm too loveable for anyone not to like me. I don't think you have anything to worry about. I have something that women love."

"That isn't helping me, Finny. I want you all to myself. I love you and I don't want anyone to love you that much."

Finn smiled. "You are the only woman for me, baby. You have nothing to worry about there."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Dayton and Briella were giggling as they watched their parents.

Santana came walking over and said, "Oh dear. Do I even want to sit through a meal with the two of you and your PDA? I don't know if I could handle it. I really don't think the munchkins could handle it."

Finn stood up quickly and stuck out his hand, "Finn Hudson. You must be Santana. This is my son, Dayton."

Santana looked up at him and said, "Dang, you're a giant. So, your football team named after you?"

Rachel practically hissed, "Santana. Be nice."

Briella smiled and said, "Aunt Sanny! This is Dayton. He is my best friend."

Santana gasped and said, "But I thought I was your best friend."

"You are my best big person friend."

"I guess I can stand for that. How you been kid? You have grown a foot since I saw you last."

"Nuh uh."

Santana laughed. She looked at Dayton and said, "Hey bud."

Dayton just smiled.

Santana looked at Finn and said, "Okay. What are you intentions with my Berry and little Berry?"

Finn told her, "I love them very much. I don't see letting them out of my sight any time soon. They mean the world to Dayton and I."

Santana said, "Let me tell you one thing, giant. If you mess with my girl I am not afraid to kick your butt. You will wish that you had never been born."

Dayton looked almost scared. Rachel said, "Dayton, honey, she is kidding. She would never hurt your daddy. I wouldn't let her if she wanted to. Santana thinks she is being funny, but she isn't. she is a lot like Noah. She is all talk, but no action."

Finn said, "Babe, she has the right to say that. I would want her to do something to me if I ever hurt you. I'm glad you have someone in your life that will stand up for you girls."

Rachel leaned over and kissed his cheek. She knew she was making the right choice having him in her life. The five of them had an interesting lunch and got to know each other even better. It was refreshing.

* * *

Finn was holding Rachel to his chest while they were in her living room. They had put the kids to sleep and he said, "I could do this every night and not regret it."

Rachel replied, "I agree. You guys can stay here tonight. I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed. I'm not ready to share the bed yet."

"I'll sleep on the couch. I'll make breakfast in the morning."

"You mean you'll get up and go to Dunkin Donuts on the corner?"

Finn fake laughed. "Ha. You are so funny. My little Berry has some jokes. It is a good thing I love you or I would be offended."

Rachel gave him a kiss full on the lips. "Dance with me."

"There isn't any music."

"Finn, we are both musical people. I think we can come up with our own music."

"You are the musical one."

"I know your secret, Mr. Hudson. You can sing."

"How do you know this?"

"Quinn told me about your days in the Glee club. You took your school to nationals two years in a row and you won your senior year. Actually, you beat my school that year."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I remember your voice. I need some reminding. That is why you should sing to me. I want to dance right here, right now with my wonderful boyfriend. I don't want you to hide another one of your talents from me."

Finn laughed. He stood up and said, "Fine. May I have this dance, Miss. Berry?"

Rachel giggled. "It would be my pleasure."

Finn held her to his chest and started singing Dancing Away With My Heart by Lady Antabellum. Rachel rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed as he sang. She felt like she was in Heaven when she was in his arms. She could see him swaying with their mutual child someday to get them to sleep or to stop crying.

Rachel had to stop herself. It was too soon to be thinking about those things. She had only known the man for a month and a half. She couldn't be that in love with him that quickly, could she?

Finn brought her out of her thoughts when he stepped on her toes. She looked up at him. He said, "I wasn't hiding a dancing ability from you. I really am a terrible dancer as you know. I'm sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

Rachel got on her tiptoes and kissed his nose. "You are perfect just the way you are. I love your dancing skills."

"You are too nice. I really don't know what I did to get so lucky."

"You had the world's cutest little boy that found my daughter. I am so glad we had them or we never would have found each other. I don't think I could have handled life without someone like you."

"I feel the same way. I wake up every morning wondering whose good side I was on to get the chance to call you mine every day."

"You are too much."

"Nope."

Rachel smiled and buried her head in his chest. Finn kissed her head and started swaying again.

Rachel broke the silence again and said, "You did a good job with your first meeting with Santana today. I'm sorry about her. She doesn't think before she speaks sometimes, but I love her for it. When Jesse left me she hunted him down and gave him a piece of her mind. Then she kicked in the groin hoping to make it where he could never have another child again."

Finn practically snorted. "That is awesome. Remind me to shake her hand again. She is one of my new favorite people. She took care of you for me before I even had the chance to meet you."

"She has always been like that. She is an only child and she took a liking to me eventually. When we first started school she hated me, but when I got pregnant she was my main support through it all."

"When you go through that again I am going to be right by your side."

"Oh, so you plan on getting me pregnant now?"

"What? Umm… That isn't what I meant. I just… I need to stop talking because I am digging myself into an even bigger hole."

Rachel laughed. "Babe, I'm kidding. I like the sound of that. I would love to have a little Hudson baby some day if everything works out."

"It will. I'm not going anywhere. You are going to have to chance we away if you want to get rid of me."

Rachel smiled at the sentiment. She clung to him. They spent the rest of the night getting to know each other on a whole new level. There was no denying they were in love. They were going to get married in the future. Both of them knew it and they weren't about to deny it now.


	12. Halloween

**I couldn't wait any longer. Thank you for the amazing reviews and getting me to 95. You all are the best. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. The next chapter is when I will need your help deciding what is going to happen. I'll add it sometime tomorrow. :) Thank you for all the support and love.**

It was Halloween. Rachel had been baking all day to ease her worries of meeting Finn's mother. She wanted to make a good impression. She had been dating Finn for two and a half months now and didn't want to mess things up with his mother. Finn would be bringing Dayton and his parents over so that the kids could go trick or treating together.

Briella came in the kitchen in her princess dress. She looked just like a miniature Belle. She spun around and said, "Mommy, am I pretty?"

Rachel gasped and said, "Are you kidding me? You are the most beautiful princess ever. Belle isn't even as pretty as you are. You are going to get all kinds of candy tonight."

Briella smiled. "Is Dayton's grandma and grandpa going to like us?"

"I hope so, baby. I really hope they do. I want them to like us."

"They will like you, mommy. You are the best mommy ever."

"Thanks, baby. Do you want a cookie before everybody gets here?"

Briella nodded and said, "Yes, please."

Rachel gave her a cookie and helped her braid her hair while they waited for Finn, Dayton and his parents.

* * *

Finn was standing at the door with everyone. Dayton was bouncing off the walls in his New York Giants football costume. He was being his father for Halloween. Finn thought that was awesome.

Carole said, "I can't wait to meet Rachel. She sounds like a wonderful woman for you. It is about time you found someone that would keep you in check."

Finn sighed, "Mom, try not to embarrass me. I would still like to have a girlfriend by the end of the night."

"Oh stop it. I'm not going to embarrass you. I just want to make sure she is good for you and my grandson. I just wish you guys would let Kurt in. He is freaking out."

Finn told her, "He comes over once a week. It is getting better. I'm not letting him in that quickly."

Burt told him, "He really does feel bad about what he did."

"I know. I'll let him off the hook by Christmas."

Burt laughed. "You are too much, kid."

Rachel finally opened the door. Briella jumped in Finn's arms. He said, "Look at you! You make the most awesome princess ever. You and Day are going to load up tonight."

Briella giggled. The four of them walked in the house. Rachel bit her bottom lip and said, "Hi. I'm Rachel. It is nice to meet the two of you. Dayton and Finn have told us so much about you." She stuck her hand out to shake their hands.

Carole bypassed her hand and took her into a hug. She said, "Honey, it is so wonderful to meet you as well. Dayton and Finn have not been able to stop talking about the two of you. My boys seem to be taken by the two of you girls."

Rachel smiled. "We are taken by your boys as well."

Dayton asked, "Can we go get candy now?"

Finn laughed and told him, "I think we can manage that little man. We are going to go to Uncle Puck and Aunt Q's apartment building. Then we will make our way over to Uncle Kurt and Blaine's apartment. You are going to hit the jackpot tonight. Who wouldn't want to give candy to a pretty princess and my favorite footballer."

Briella and Dayton both laughed.

Burt and Carole walked out with the kids. Finn walked over to Rachel and gave her a hug. Then he kissed her and told her, "You can stop being nervous now. Your little lip nibble that you are so good at gave you away. I love you and that means that mom and Burt will love you, too. We better get out there before they get restless. They really want their candy."

Rachel took Finn's hand and said, "You are amazing. You know what to say in any case. You are just too much."

Finn kissed her head and said, "Baby, I would do anything for you to make you happy. I don't want you to stress out about the little things. You are Rachel Freakin' Berry and you are awesome."

Rachel giggled. "Thank you so much. Let's go." The two of them walked out of the apartment holding hands.

* * *

Back at Rachel's house, Briella was asleep in Burt's arms while Dayton was asleep in Finn's. Rachel smiled and said, "She took a very quick liking to the two of you. She normally isn't so easily to make a bond."

Burt told her, "She is absolutely adorable. She is such a tiny little thing. She must get that from you."

"Luckily she didn't get much from her father. The poor thing has never met her father. Finn is more of a dad to her than her dad has ever been. She loves him just about as much as I do."

Finn smiled up at his girl. "You are the only mom Dayton has ever known, too. I'm so glad he has you, Rach."

Rachel leaned down and kissed Finn's head.

Carole put her hand over her heart and said, "Oh dear. The two of you are absolutely adorable. The two of you are meant for each other."

Rachel smiled and said, "Thank you, Carole. I think we are as well."

Finn told them, "I am so glad the two of you have met. I knew you would like each other."

Carole told her son, "You picked a winner here. She is sweet as pie and she knows how to bake a good one. You better keep a hold on this one. You would be stupid to let her go."

"Gee… thanks mom. I don't plan on letting her out of my sight any time soon. I know I got something wonderful here."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. I am so proud of the man you have become. You deserve happiness. I'm glad to see that you are finally getting what you deserve. I have hoped and prayed for this for years."

"Thanks, ma. We should be going. I need to get my little runt into bed. Begging people for candy all night is a tough job."

Rachel went over to Burt and said, "I can take her. Again, it has been so wonderful to meet the two of you. I hope I can see more of you."

Burt told her, "I don't think we have to worry about that. I see you being around for a long time to come."

"I hope you are right. I look forward to seeing all of you again."

Rachel situated a sleeping Briella on her hip. Finn stood next to her with Dayton in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth. "I love you, babe. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you, Finny." Rachel closed the door behind them and went to take Briella to bed.

* * *

Finn had gotten Dayton to bed. He went out into his living room to see Burt and Carole smiling back to him. He asked, "Okay. What is the matter with the two of you?"

Carole told him, "Finny, she is perfect. I really hope you keep a hold of her. She is good for you and Dayton. She is just what you need. When can I start planning a wedding?"

"Mom! I have only been dating her for a little over two and a half months. I know I love her and I can see myself marrying her, but not any time soon. I don't want to mess up what we have going on. I want to do everything I can to be there for her and Brie. They are so important to me. I don't think I could handle disappointing or hurting them. They mean the world to me and Dayton."

Burt said, "Son, the two of you are good together. I really like her. She is nice and she cares more for you than even you can see. You have a winner there. I don't think we could ever forgive you if you didn't keep her around for the long haul."

Finn laughed. "It is nice to know that you guys love her more than you love me."

"No. We just like seeing you happy and she does that for you."

"You are right. She really does make me happy. I don't know what I would do without her in my life. I really don't have any intentions of going back to that life. She is special and I'm a lucky man to have her in my life."

Carole said, "Please don't do anything stupid. I don't want you to mess this up. She needs someone just as much as you do. The two of you are just perfect for each other. Your kids are adorable together and it is just perfect."

"Thanks mom. I'm going to go to bed. I'll see the two of you in the morning. Sleep well."

Finn went to bed. He couldn't stop thinking about what his parents had said. It was all true. He couldn't see himself with anyone other than Rachel. She was his best friend and the only person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He could see them having a couple more adorable babies that looked just like them.


	13. Being Selfish

**So here is where the drama starts and I need your help to decide what happens next. Let me know what you think about the chapter in general and what you hope happens. Thank you for reading and sticking with this, this long. So here we go. Happy reading, my friends. ;)**

It was the beginning of December. Rachel still hadn't found another role. She was anxious all the time and it was rubbing off on the ones around her. She felt that Finn was becoming distant. Briella was even getting agitated easier than normal. Then there was sweet little Dayton. He hugged her every time he saw her and told her how much he loved her. It was little moments like that that made her happy.

Rachel was spending the day at home with Briella. Finn and Dayton had other plans. She was afraid that Finn was avoiding her because of the foul mood she had been in lately. The last thing she wanted was to push away the only people that she felt really cared about her. She was under so much stress trying to be a good mother, a girlfriend to a famous football player and everything else that was on her plate. It was truly a lot to handle.

Rachel just decided to lay on the couch with Briella all day hoping to chase her bad mood and upset stomach away with some Disney princess therapy. She was hoping and praying that it worked or else didn't know what she was going to do to make herself happy again.

* * *

Finn and Dayton met Kurt at the door. Kurt asked, "What do you need my services for, dear brother?"

Finn told him, "I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me on Christmas. I have asked you, Quinn and Puck to help me find the right ring. It has to be perfect. I only want the best for her. She has been so stressed lately and I hope to take some of that away. I hate to see her so upset. When she is agitated it just throws us all off."

"I would be glad to help. This is a big thing. Are you sure that is what you want?"

"This is more than I want. She is my everything. I want to make it official. I want her to be my wife."

Dayton exclaimed, "She is going to be my mommy!"

Finn and Kurt laughed. Finn picked him up, "That's right, little man."

Quinn and Puck came to the door. Puck opened it and said, "Whose ready to get a ring? Dude, she is going to have the most legit ring with me, Q and Lady Pants helping you out here. There is no way she will be able to say no to you."

Finn suddenly got nervous. "You think she would say no?"

Quinn held Elle to her chest. She told him, "Of course not. She loves you. Don't listen to my husband. You and Rach are meant to be together and that is how you are going to end up. Let's go get this ring. You need to ask her before you lose confidence in yourself. I will not stand by and watch you throw this away. You and Rach need each other."

Finn smiled. "Thanks, Q. I appreciate it. Let's go get my girl her perfect ring." The group left to go to the best jewelry store in town. He only wanted the best for the woman he loved.

* * *

Finn had picked the perfect ring. He couldn't wait to give it to Rachel and ask her to be his wife. He was ready to become a family in the truest sense of the word.

Quinn was sitting across from him and said, "She is going to love it. You did a great job. You didn't even need our help."

"I just wanted to make sure. I didn't want to mess up."

"If it comes from you she would care if it came from a candy machine."

Finn laughed. His phone rang. He looked down to see that it was Rachel's apartment phone. She always called from her cell phone and so he knew something was up. He answered, "Hello?"

He was met with the tiny voice of Briella. She was in tears when she said, "Finny, mommy won't stop crying. She is in the bathroom and won't come out. I don't know what is the matter."

Finn jumped up and said, "It's okay, Brie. Stay on the phone with me. I'll get there as soon as I can, okay? Everything is going to be okay."

Everyone at the table was worried. Finn took the phone away from his ear and said, "Q, come with me. Day, I want you to stay with Uncle Kurt and Uncle Noah, okay?"

Finn and Quinn went running out of the restaurant they were in. Finn asked, "Are you still there, Brie?"

Brie replied, "Uh huh."

"Okay. Sweetheart, tell me a story. I want to hear a story while I am on my way to you. What did you and mommy do today?"

"We watched princess movies. She made pizza. Our favorite, but then she got sick. She has been in the bathroom a really long time. I want her to feel better."

"She will be okay, I promise. Quinn and I are almost there. Thank you for calling me, sweetheart. That was the right thing to do."

"Mommy said to call you because you would be with Quinn. She wants Quinn. Finny I want you to come. I want you here."

"Oh, honey. I'll be there in a minute. Everything is going to be okay. We will make your mommy feel better. You have nothing to worry about."

"Mommy thinks you don't love her like you used to."

Finn gasped. "What are you talking about? What would make her think that?"

"You don't come see us like you used to. You call, but you never come over. I miss you and Day Day."

"Oh, Brie. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you and your mommy felt that way. I'm so sorry. Come to the door. Quinn and I are here."

"Mommy said never to answer the door."

"I think she will understand this time, honey."

"Okay." Briella opened the door and jumped in Finn's arms. She was sobbing at this point. Finn kissed her head and held her to his chest.

Finn told her, "Stay with Quinn. I'm going to go check on your mommy." Briella did as she was told and Finn went to check on Rachel.

* * *

Rachel was miserable. She was lying on the bathroom floor when she heard Finn at the door. He said, "Baby, open the door please. Brie is worried about you. I am, too. She called me freaking out about you."

Rachel looked up and said, "I didn't want to upset her. I don't know what to do."

"Tell me what is bothering you. I'll be right here beside you."

"You really don't want me. You could have so much more than me. You have been distant lately. I don't want to lose you, but I understand if you need to move on."

"Rach…"

"No, really it is okay. You don't need me. I get that. I just hope eventually we can be friends for the kids."

"Rachel! Where is this coming from? I don't want anyone other than you!"

"I'm an unemployed actress. I'm going to have to get another job to support Brie and I since no one else wants me."

"That is their problem. Babe, you are wonderful. If they can't see that then they are missing out on something wonderful."

Rachel started sobbing. "Just go. I'm sure Dayton needs you."

"Rach, I want to know what is wrong. I want to know that you are okay. I've never seen you like this."

"I'm stressed. I can't handle all of this at once. I have to find a job, take care of Briella and I just can't do it."

"You aren't in this alone anymore. You have a whole troop of people here to support you now. You don't have to do anything alone from now on."

"I'm not going to sponge off you or anyone else. Please go."

"Quinn is here. She wants to talk to you. I'll go sit with Brie. I really wish you would tell me what is bothering you. Please talk to her. I hate to see you like this."

"Finn, please leave. I just can't do this."

Finn left the bathroom without saying another word. He had tears in his eyes as we went in the living room.

Quinn looked up and could tell something was wrong as she held Briella in her arms. She clenched her teeth and asked, "What is the matter?" She was fuming seeing one of her best friends this upset. She knew Rachel had done something to him when she promised not to.

Quinn handed Briella over to Finn and rushed back to the bathroom. She asked, "What is the matter with you? Finn is in tears because of you. The only person who has ever made him cry has been Macie."

Rachel looked up with bloodshot eyes and said, "I know I'm the worst person alive right now. Please yell at me and go. I can't handle everything that is going on right now."

"Stop thinking about yourself! It isn't all about you. Finn is out there with YOUR daughter comforting her because you are being selfish."

"I know I am! That is the only thing I know to do right now to save him from me and all of this! He doesn't need me. He has a wonderful life ahead of him and he doesn't need me to ruin it. He has become distant lately and I don't know what to do to make him happy."

"You do make him happy! You want to know why he has been distant? He has been trying to find the best way to ask you to marry him! I can't believe you would do this to him. It isn't just him you are doing this to. Dayton is there, too. I can't believe I thought you were good for them. Now get yourself up and get your daughter. She is going to need you to comfort her when Finn and I leave. She is in love with him and you are throwing all of this away for her. What you are doing isn't just effecting you. It is effecting Finn, Dayton and Briella as well."

Rachel pushed herself up off the floor. She went into the living room and took Briella from Finn. He kissed both of their heads and left with a very angry Quinn.

Rachel picked up her phone and as soon as she heard the click she said, "Sanny, I need you. I did something stupid and I don't know what to do. Can you please come over? Can you bring a couple of pregnancy tests? Thank you, Sanny. Please hurry."

Rachel hung up and clung to her daughter. She cried more than she had cried in years. She really did love Finn. She wanted to marry him and have a family, but this isn't how she wanted it to happen. She wanted to save him from the drama and heartache, but only ended up causing more. She didn't know how she was ever going to get him back after this.


	14. Is She of Isn't She?

**Wow! Thank you so much for the support and reviews for the last chapter. I hope you like where it goes. I hope you will review this chapter as well and let me know what you think. This is the longest chapter to date because I couldn't stop writing. Enjoy!**

Santana let herself in the apartment. She knew from the sound of Rachel on the phone she wouldn't come to the door. She had moved as quickly as humanly possible to get here. She didn't know what had opened, but she knew it had something to do with the giant. She was ready to give him the same treatment she had given Jesse several years ago.

Santana found Rachel asleep with Briella tightly in her arms. She softly shook the little diva awake. She said, "I'm going to kill him. What did he do to you? And why did I buy pregnancy tests for you?"

Rachel laid Briella on the couch. They walked into the kitchen. Rachel said, "It is all my fault. I got scared and dumped him. I have been so stressed out and I have been sick the last couple of days. I could only think I was pregnant again. I can't do this alone again. I just can't. I broke his heart. I just couldn't bring him down with me."

"Rach, he loves you. Everyone with eyes can see that. You know he would be right here supporting you if you would let him. Rach, this is big stuff. You should know that. You can't keep him out of this if you really are pregnant. You don't even know if you are pregnant. How is Brie doing?"

"She cried herself to sleep in his arms before he left. He has been distant because he was picking out an engagement ring. I really screwed up, San. I don't know what to do. He is never going to want me back. I can't believe I did that, but I was so freaked out and I just didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't want him to feel obligated to me in any way."

"Rachel Barbra Berry! He could be the father of your second child. He does have an obligation to you. You do not need two children that do not have their fathers in their lives. Especially when the second father would be more than willing to be involved. He loves you. We all know it. You need to call him and tell him what was going on. You have hormone brain right now. I'm actually a fan of the guy. He is good for you and Brie. I know he will take care of the two of you."

"I can't just up and call him after the scene that I made. I yelled at him and Quinn. Neither of them will want anything to do with me."

"Girl, if you are pregnant he will be all over it. He loves kids. He loves you, too. You just didn't give him the chance to know about this scenario. The giant will be there for you. If he isn't then he isn't the guy that I thought he was. I have to admit the two of you are pretty adorable together and you know that I do not use words like those."

Rachel chuckled. "You are the best, San. I should probably go take these. Hopefully it is just the stress of being unemployed or else I have some explaining to do to my baby daddy."

Santana gave her a hug and told her, "I am going to go wake up the munchkin. I miss her."

"Make sure she is okay. I know she isn't going to be very happy with me because of all of this."

"You know she will always love you no matter what. She loved Finn, but you are her momma. There is always a special bond between a girl and her momma."

"Thanks. I'm going to go take these."

"Good luck!"

* * *

Santana picked up the little girl and said, "Hey munchkin!"

Briella blinked a couple of times and said, "Aunt Sanny! Why is mommy mad at Finny? Did he do something bad? Mommy only gets mad at me if I do something I'm not supposed to."

Santana pushed her hair out of her face and said, "It is hard to say, sweetie. Your mommy has been really stressed lately because she is trying to find a job so she can take care of you better."

"Mommy is the best! She doesn't have to do better. I like having Finny and Day around."

"I know you do. Dayton will still be your friend, but right now your mommy and Finn aren't together anymore. That doesn't mean that they aren't going to get back together at some point, but right now it is just like it used to be."

"Mommy was happier with Finny than she used to be."

"I know, princess. Sometimes big people do and say things to hurt each other and don't mean to. That is what happened with your mom and Finn."

"Did Finn say something mean to mommy? I'll use that special kick you told me to use if a boy makes fun of me."

Santana snorted. She hugged the little girl and said, "Not this time, princess. This was all your mommy."

"Mommy did it?"

"She didn't mean what she said, remember? Don't be mad at mommy. She just wants the very best for you. It easy all the time being a mom."

"Mommy said to be nice to people no matter what they do to you."

"I know princess, but sometimes you say and do things without thinking. Don't be mad at mommy. She is doing her very best."

"I love mommy."

"Good. When she comes out here you need to give her a big hug and tell her that."

"Okay, Aunt Sanny."

The two of them sat and talked for a little while, while they were waiting for Rachel to come out of the bathroom.

* * *

Back at Finn's house, Finn had went straight to his room. Dayton was in his room. Puck looked up with Elle in his arms. He asked, "Quinn, what happened?"

Quinn was furious. She had trusted Rachel. She hardly let her defenses down, but she did. She told him, "She broke up with him! That witch broke up with him. I think she is having some kind of mental breakdown or something. He doesn't need her anyway."

Puck stood up and walked over to his wife. He said, "You really don't believe that, do you? I mean you have seen the two of them together just as much as I have. They are meant for each other. Both of them are so much happier together than they are apart. Q, I know you worry about Finn and Dayton but they have a life to live. Finn needs Rachel in his life to be happy."

"He doesn't need her! She will just keep breaking his heart."

"Is it that she will keep breaking his heart or will she break yours? She is the first real friend you have had besides me and Finn in years."

"I just can't do it if she is going to hurt them. They are more important than anything. My life is you, Elle, Finn and Dayton. That is how it is always going to be."

"Come on, Q. We are big boys. We can take care of ourselves. You need someone you can count on and you know that is Rachel. I don't see this break lasting very long. Not with those two kids involved. They love each other and they love having their parents together. We have to find a way to help them get the two of them back together for the sake of everyone involved."

"I'm not helping. You can meddle if you want to, but I won't be."

"Whatever you say. Your daughter wants her mom. I'm going to go check on little man and Huddy."

Finn walked into Finn's room to find him lying on his bed holding Dayton. Just as Puck had expected. Puck asked, "How are you holding up, man?"

Finn said, "Dude, it hurts. I love her. I really love her. I shouldn't have kept secrets from her. I should have just told her that I wanted to marry her. Then I wouldn't be lying in my bed moping like a pansy."

"Man, I know it hurts, but I don't see this being a long term thing. The two of you will be back together by Christmas if not sooner."

Finn sat up. "Christmas! They were supposed to go back to Lima with me for Christmas. Mom is going to be upset. She loved Rachel and Brie."

"Stop it. Don't think about that right now. The two of you found your way to each other once. You will do it again."

Dayton had tears in his own little eyes. He said, "I miss Brie. Am I ever going to see her again?"

Finn told her, "Of course you are. You will see her at school on Monday." Finn didn't even want to think about picking up Dayton on Monday.

Puck spoke up and said, "How about I pick you up from school on Monday, little man? I'll take you for ice cream. We can have an uncle/nephew outing."

Dayton smiled. "Awesome! Can I dad?"

Finn managed a small smile. "Of course. I think that would be good for the two of you."

Puck said, "Hey little man. Why don't you go see Aunt Q and Elle. I want to talk to your dad." Dayton gave each man a hug and left the room.

Puck asked, "What do you want me to say to Rachel Monday?"

Finn told him, "She will probably have Santana pick up Brie."

"The loud, over opinionated Latina?"

Finn chuckled. "That's the one. You met her last month at Thanksgiving. Just tell her to tell Rachel that I love her and I'm sorry for taking her for granted the last few weeks. I didn't realize that it had bothered her so much, but it makes sense. It is getting close to the end of the season and my mind is all football. I didn't pay enough attention to her while I was freaking out about that stupid ring. Now I have a ring for no reason."

"You have it for a reason. The two of you are meant to be together. Even I know that. You should know that, too. You are too sickening cute."

"I didn't even meet her dads. We have been together for four months. Man, I miss her."

"I know you do. It is all going to work out though. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks. Q doesn't think so. She is ticked."

"She'll be okay. She is just afraid that you are going to get hurt. She has taken it upon herself to be your personal protector over the years."

"She doesn't have to do that. I'll be okay. So will Dayton."

"I know that, but she doesn't seem to believe that."

"I just can't help to be sad. I really miss her. I feel like a whole different person when I am with her. She brings out something in me that no one else does."

"You will have that back. Now will you come out to the living room to show my wife that you can still live. I know you aren't happy, but dude, we are going to get your girl back. I promise."

Finn stood up and gave him a hug. The two of them went out to be with Quinn, Dayton and Elle.

* * *

Rachel finally came out of the bathroom. Santana said, "Hey little munchkin. Go give mommy a hug and go play in your room. We have boring big people stuff to talk about. You won't want to listen to us talk."

Briella hopped up and hugged Rachel. She told her, "I love you mommy. I wish Finny was still here, but I love you more."

Rachel sniffled. "Thanks sweetie. I'll be in to play with you in a little bit." Briella went skipping off to her room.

Santana stood up and asked, "What is the verdict?"

"It was just a scare. I'm not pregnant."

"So when did you and the giant do the deed? You never told me about this."

"Last month the day after Thanksgiving. It just kind of happened. It wasn't planned. I guess it really is just stress. Thank you for coming over."

"I'm always going to be here for you, Bee. I love you and the munchkin. So, what are you going to do now."

"I don't know. I got rid of him. He is never going to love me again."

"You know that isn't true. He will always love you. I'm going to get the two of you back together. You have my word on it."

"Will you pick Brie up from school on Monday? I don't think I could handle it. I just can't see him right now. I ruined what was going to be Brie's first Christmas. She was really looking forward to it."

"Honey, the two of you will be back together by then. I just know it. Let's go play with your little girl and get that smile back on your face. I'll come up with an idea of what to do to get your man back."

"You are the best. Will you just tell Finn that I am sorry? Please."

"Of course, but my guess is the guy will have someone else pick up his boy."

"I don't know. Thank you. Let's go see my little princess." The two of them went back to Briella's room to play with her and forget their problems.


	15. A Plan

**The idea for this chapter into the next chapter have been planned out all along, but it was also left in a review. I hope you like where it goes. :) Please review and let me know what you think. I appreciate the thoughts. This week and next are going to be super stressful and busy for me and I don't know how much will be posted, but summer is right around the corner if that makes you feel better. I have the next chapter written and finished. It will be posted tomorrow, but I don't know what will happen after that. Don't give up on this story, because it is far from over. :) Enjoy!**

Santana was at the school picking up Briella. She looked up and recognized the guy she had met at the small Thanksgiving that Finn and Rachel had had.

She walked over and said, "Puckerman?"

Puck turned around and said, "Santana, right?"

"That's me."

"Your friend really messed up mine. He is nothing without her. What are we going to do about it?"

Santana laughed. "I was going to ask you the same thing. We have to do something to get the two of them back together."

"What is her deal? What caused the sudden break up?"

"She thought she was pregnant and she didn't want to bring him down with her."

"She isn't?"

"Nope. It was just a scare. She is without child. Now she is heartbroken because she knows that she really messed up pushing him and your girl away."

"Oh, Q is peeved. She was ready to kill her the other day. I think that has more to do with the fact that she broke her heart over breaking Finn's. We have to do something for the two of them. They belong together. We all can see that. They aren't much without each other."

"I agree. We have to do something to get the two of them to show up at the same place."

"I don't know. I'm just tired of seeing Rachel moping around and feeling sorry for herself. She didn't even do that when Jesse left her and she was pregnant then."

"I know. Finn moped some when Macie left, but not nearly like he is now. It is like he is lost without her."

"For sure. Hmm… Do you think we could get them both to meet up at the park by "accident" or something?"

"I think we could make that work. So, tomorrow afternoon at five we have an "accidental" run in?"

"Sounds like a plan, Puckerman." The two of them traded numbers so they could text when they were almost to the meeting place.

Dayton and Briella came over holding hands. Briella looked up and said, "We want mommy and Finn together."

Santana told her, "I know you do, munchkin. Puck and I are working on it, but we are going to need your help. Are the two of you up for it?"

Dayton and Briella eagerly nodded their heads. Dayton asked, "What do we do?"

Puck said, "Well, little man. We need you and Brie to talk your mom and dad into going to the park tomorrow. Santana and I will do the rest of it. Just remember this has to be our little secret. They can't know what we are planning or they may not go."

Briella told him, "I promise. I won't tell mommy. I want her happy again."

Santana said, "Good. She is going to be happy again soon, princess. We are going to make sure of it."

Dayton said, "I miss Rachel."

Briella said, "I miss Finn." She had little tears in her eyes.

Dayton hugged her and said, "Daddy misses you, too. He told me so."

"Mommy misses you. She misses your daddy, too. Last night she kept saying sorry in her sleep."

Santana just looked at Puck. This was worse than they thought. Both of them knew what they had to do. No matter what happened they had to get the pair back together if not for their own good, for the good of their kids. It would be good for all involved if they were together.

* * *

While Santana was picking up Briella Rachel decided to call Finn to apologize. She just couldn't take it any longer. She had never felt so terrible about anything. She just wanted him and Dayton back in her life.

The phone rang and then someone picked up. Rachel said, "Hello?"

It was Quinn. She asked, "Why are you calling? Haven't you caused enough hurt as it is?"

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I want to apologize. I have been so stressed out and I feel useless without a job. May I please talk to Finn. I just want to tell him how sorry I am."

"You really hurt him, Rachel. I don't know how you expect him to forgive you so easily. You really hurt him."

Rachel broke into tears. "I know. What I did was terrible, but I was scared, tired and sick. I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have pushed him away like that. I should have just told him what I was feeling instead of pushing him away. I really shouldn't have yelled at either of you the way that I did. I am so truly sorry. I just want the two of you back in my life."

"You are going to have a lot of butt kissing to do to get to that point. I'm not going to just let you back like that. I will not make the mistake of letting you in as easy as I did last time. That was wrong on my part. I knew I shouldn't have let you in like I did the last time."

Rachel sniffled. "Can you please let me talk to Finn?"

"He isn't here." Then Quinn hung up.

* * *

Finn walked in the room to see Quinn put his phone on the table. He asked, "Did someone call for me? Was it Rachel?"

Quinn took a deep breath and said, "No, it was just a wrong number."

"Oh. Okay. I was hoping she would come to her senses and call me. I miss her. I really really miss her. I just want to work things out and get her back in my life."

"Finn, you don't need her. You and Dayton don't need her if she is going to do stupid stuff and break your heart."

"Quinn, I need her. There is just something about her that brings out the best in me. I feel like I am missing something in my life when she isn't there."

"Finn, things were fine without her."

"They were better with her."

"Oh Finn."

"Quinn, she was your friend."

"That is the thing. She WAS my friend. She isn't anymore. If she is going to hurt you or Dayton I don't want her as part of my life. You and Dayton take a higher rank."

"Stop it! I'm a big boy. I can handle this without you taking it upon yourself. She was really bothered by something. I want to help her. She is beautiful and amazing."

"Finn, she is just a girl that broke your heart and the heart of your son, too. He got too attached. You did, too."

"Quinn, please stop. I love her. I am always going to love her. I want you to be on board with me being with her. I'm happy with her. You should know that more than anyone. You have seen me at my worst. You should be happy I found someone that makes me happy and Dayton likes."

"But she pushed you out!"

"She was definitely dealing with something. I know Rachel. When something is bothering her she goes into hiding and secludes herself."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. You need to watch yourself."

"Really, Q, mellow out. I am upset, but I'll be okay. I really love Rachel and I only want her. She is amazing. We are meant to be together."

Puck walked in with Dayton. Finn asked him, "How was school today, Day?"

He replied, "Good. Daddy, will you take me to the park tomorrow? Please! I'll be really good tonight. I promise."

Finn looked at Puck questionably and then said, "I guess so. What has you wanting to go to the park so bad?"

"I don't know. I really really really want to go!"

Finn laughed. "Okay. We will take you to the park tomorrow."

Dayton smiled. "Thanks, Daddy. I'm going to go play in my room now."

Finn asked Puck, "What is up with him?"

Puck shrugged. "I don't know. The kid is weird like you."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Thanks for picking him up. Was Rachel there?"

"No. She sent Santana to pick Briella up. She feels really bad about what she did. She was dealing with some stuff and took it out on you."

"I don't understand why she won't call me and tell me that. I want to see her."

"I don't know man. Maybe she will soon."

The three adults spent some time chatting before Puck and Quinn left. Finn and Dayton had a nice father son dinner. They were just missing two girls to make it a real dinner.

* * *

Santana walked in Rachel's apartment with Briella. She could just sense that something was wrong. She said, "Hey Little Bit. Why don't you go to your room? I'm going to go find mommy. Then we'll have an awesome dinner."

Santana walked into Rachel's room and found her sobbing on her bed. Santana laid down next to her and asked, "What's the matter, Bee?"

"I called Finn earlier to apologize for being stupid and letting him go."

"What happened, honey?"

Rachel sniffled. "Quinn answered. She told me I didn't deserve him. She didn't give him the phone. She just told me that she shouldn't have been friends with me and that I broke Finn and Dayton's hearts. I am a terrible person. She hung up on me. I never got to talk to him. I just wanted to tell him that I loved him and that I was stupid."

"Oh, Rach. Don't worry about her. I'm sorry. She can be kind of witchy, huh? You were just trying to do what you thought was best. We are going to get you your man. I promise. You and the giant will get married and have beautiful babies by the end of it all."

"Thanks, Sanny. I shouldn't be this upset, but he is special."

"You can be upset Rach, but you have to remember that you have a little girl that loves you and needs you."

"I know. I haven't been the best mom the past couple of days."

"It's okay."

Briella came to the door and knocked. Rachel sat up and said, "Come in, Princess."

Briella walked up to Rachel's bed and climbed up. She sat on Rachel's lap and said, "Mommy, I love you so much."

"I love you too, princess. I'm sorry you have to go through all of this."

"It's okay mommy. Mommy, can we go to the park tomorrow? Please?"

"I don't know."

Santana said, "Rach, you really should. You need to get out of here for a while. It would be good for both of you. I'll go with you if it would make you feel better."

"Okay. We will go to the park tomorrow after school."

Briella exclaimed, "Yay!"

"Good."

Santana said, "I'm going to go make a call. I'll be right back."

* * *

Santana walked into the living room and dialed Puck's number. As soon as she heard the click she said, "Puckerman, we have a problem. Your woman is messing with our plan."

Puck asked, "How is that? I haven't told her about our plan."

"Rachel called Hudson today. Your wife intercepted the call and hung up on Rachel."

"Oh. My wife. I can't believe she would do that. We are still going to make this work. The park still on for tomorrow?"

"That is a go."

"Good. We have to get the two of them back together. They need to stop moping and be happy again."

"I second that. Okay. I don't want to cause any trouble with you and the Mrs. I'll text you tomorrow when the plan is in action."

The two of them hung up. Puck was going to have a talk with his wife tomorrow. Right now he had to worry about getting Finn back with Rachel and not having a fight with his wife. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation, but he couldn't believe that she would lie to Finn about Rachel calling.


	16. The Accidental Meeting

**Thank you for reviewing! I love each and every one of them. I hope you like where this takes us. I really don't know when the next chapter will be up after this due to all the schoolwork that is coming my way in the coming weeks. The next chapter is halfway finished so we will see where that gets us. Thank you for the support and love to my stories. :) Enjoy!**

Rachel and Santana were walking through the park with Briella. Santana had sent a text to Puck telling him where they were going to be. She couldn't wait to see the look on the face of the two stubborn adults. Santana was really looking forward to giving Puckerman's wife a piece of her mind for messing with her best friend.

Rachel looked at Santana and saw her scheming smirk that was all too famous. She asked, "What are you scheming? That smirk gives you away."

Santana said, "Nothing. I'm just glad to see you out of the apartment."

"Thank you for making me get out. I needed the fresh air."

Briella exclaimed, "Mommy! Look! It's Finny and Day!"

Rachel's head shot up and she just wanted to turn around and run away. She didn't know how she was going to face him after what she did to him. He deserved so much better than her. If she was going to hurt him that way he didn't need her. She wanted him to be happy in everything in his life.

* * *

Finn looked up and was met with the face of the one he loved. He looked over at Puck and said, "You had something to do with this, didn't you? Don't lie to me. I know you."

Puck told him, "Santana and I got the kids to get you here. The two of you are being too stubborn and we know you want to be together. You just needed someone to help the process along. I can't stand to see the two of you so low. It has been four days. That is four days too long. Your kids love each other and I know the two of you love each other, too."

"You are right. I'm going to go talk to her. Keep an eye on the kids."

"Sure."

Dayton looked up at Finn and said, "Get your girl, daddy!"

Finn chuckled, "Thanks, bud. I'll try my best. Go play with Puck. I'm sure Brie will play with you."

Finn started walking over to Rachel.

* * *

Rachel had that nervous feeling in her stomach that she always got when she saw or was with Finn. She knew she still loved him no matter how much she just wanted to let him go.

Santana said, "Come on, munchkin. Let's let mommy and Finn talk. We'll play with Puck and Dayton."

Briella gave Rachel a hug and ran off.

Rachel looked up at Finn and bit her lip. She said, "Hi."

"Hey."

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I didn't mean to hurt you or upset you, Quinn and Dayton. I didn't think through my actions. I have been so stressed out and I didn't know what else to do. You don't need my added stress on top of everything else you have going on in your life. I didn't mean to hurt you. I really didn't. I love you and I just want you to be happy."

Finn took her in his arms. He held her and said, "I don't know how you don't see it. You are what makes me happy. You and Brie make me happy. You make us happy. You are the mother that Dayton always wanted. I want you to know that I will always be there for you when you need me. I don't want you to be upset. I want to do anything I can to make you feel better and take some of your stress away. I want you to trust me and to let me help you with your problems. My life sucks without you. I'm not happy. Dayton isn't happy. We need you and Briella in our lives to bring the best out of both of us."

Rachel sniffled at looked up at him. "I don't know how you can forgive me for what I did. I let my fear and stress get the best of me. It shouldn't have happened, but it did. I didn't know what else to do."

"Rach, everyone has time when they are scared. You just have to believe that I can help you through it. I love you and I want to marry you. That is why I was so different and kept things from you. I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to come up with the perfect proposal with the help of the kids. I just wanted to give you something that you deserved."

"I don't deserve anything after what I did to you. Quinn was right. You don't need me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I called yesterday to apologize. Quinn told me you and Dayton didn't need me anymore. That I was just going to keep breaking your hearts and she wasn't going to let that happen. That isn't what I want at all. I just want you. I want the two of you to love Briella and I. You are the first man that has ever showed me what it really means to be loved."

"You did the same for us. Rachel, it is going to take us a bit to get back to exactly where we were, but I want the two of us to be together. I love you and that is never going to change."

"I want nothing more than be with you."

"Wait, you said that you talked to Quinn?"

"Yesterday. I called your phone and she picked up."

"She told me it was a wrong number. I would have talked to you. Rach, what happened? Why did you try to push me away?"

Rachel looked up at him. She stepped back and took his hand. "I thought I was pregnant." She lowered her head then in shame. It was stupid of her not to tell him to begin with and now she really saw it.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Are you? Are we going to have a baby? Am I going to be a dad again?"

Rachel could have worn that it sounded like he was excited. She shook her head no. "No. It was just a scare. I started this morning. It was the stress and everything else that is going on that has we off."

"Oh. Would it have been that bad if you had gotten pregnant? If we did have a baby?"

Rachel sighed. She shook her head no. "No. I can't lie that I wasn't relieved that I wasn't pregnant because I don't have a job right now and there is no way I would have been able to raise two children. But I was also saddened that I wasn't carrying a baby. Your baby. If I were to have another baby I wouldn't want to have a baby with anyone other than you."

Finn took her in his arms. "Well, we are going to have a baby someday. We will have beautiful babies. They are going to be lucky to have such a beautiful mom and two big siblings to look after them."

Rachel smiled. "Don't forget how lucky they will be to have their daddy that loves them so much in their life. Finn, I love you so much. I hope you can still believe that. I don't know why I didn't tell you what was bothering me. If I could go back in time I would. I would have told you and I would have been in your arms through it all. I just didn't want to bring you down with me. You have just as much going on in your life as I do."

"That doesn't mean I want you to keep things to yourself. I want you to come to me if anything bothers you. If we are going to make this work we have to trust each other no matter what is bothering is. We may have been going through this alone for so long before this, but we aren't alone anymore."

"Thank you. I am truly lucky to have you in my life. I hope you will let me."

"Of course. Actually I have something for you." He reached in his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring. He went on, "I want you to have this. I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want Dayton to have the mom he deserves. I want to be a father to Briella and any other babies we may have."

Rachel had tears in her eyes. "You still want me?"

"Always and forever. So, will you marry me Rachel Barbra Berry?"

Rachel smiled and said, "Yes please."

Finn chuckled. That would be a Rachel reply. He took her hand and put the ring on it. "Let's go see the kids. I think we need to go out to dinner as the family we are going to be soon."

"I agree. They are going to be very happy. Briella has really missed you."

"Dayton has missed you, too." The two of them walked towards the kids holding hands. They looked up to see the kids running full speed at them. Rachel picked up Dayton in her arms while Finn scooped up Briella. Each of them held the child in their arms like they were going to lose them forever. They hadn't realized how much they had effected the lives of the children in their lives.

Santana and Puck high fived each other and grinned as they looked at the picture in front of them. They had done just what they had hoped they would. They were willing to deal with the two of them being upset with them for meddling, but they got them together just like they had planned. There was no hiding the glimmer on Rachel's ring finger that told them that they were together for good this time no matter what came their way.

* * *

Puck walked into his apartment to find Quinn lying on the couch with Elle asleep on her chest. Puck said, "Why don't you go put the baby in her crib?"

Quinn smiled. "Why? Are you going to do something to me that isn't appropriate for baby eyes?"

Puck told her, "As much as I love our alone time, not this time. We have to have a talk."

Quinn took Elle to the nursery and came back. She asked, "What is the matter, baby?"

"You know exactly what is the matter. How could you lie to Finn like that? Telling him that it was a wrong number when Rachel called. That is low for even you. You said you wanted to save him from heartbreak, but you caused even more. You were lucky that Santana and I stepped in. Finn and Rachel are back together. They are actually engaged now and really happy."

"How can you just let her back in our lives so easily after what she did?"

"She thought she was pregnant, Q. She was freaking out. I'm sure if you would have gave her time to talk she would have told you that. Or she may have and you just didn't listen. I don't know. She didn't want to bring Finn into something that he may not have wanted so she thought it would have been best if she ended it for him. She was freaking out. You said that you were her friend, but you didn't even give her time to explain what was going through her mind."

"But she hurt us all!"

"She tried to fix it yesterday by calling, but you wouldn't give her the chance. She was really hurting as much as Finn was if not more. You wouldn't know that because you didn't listen to her."

Quinn gasped. "But…"

"There are no buts to this situation. I thought you had outgrown your old ways. What you did yesterday was just like high school. Like all the bullying and everything else you did. You were her only friend besides Santana. Do you know that she considers Briella to be her best friend because she has no one else. She doesn't trust just anyone, but she trusted you. I don't know what you are going to do to fix this, but you better do something. If we want to still have Finn in our lives you are going to have to figure something out. He loves her and they are really good together."

Quinn started crying and threw her hand to her mouth. She sniffled and said, "I can't just let her back in that easy. I just can't trust just anyone. Macie was my best friend and when she left Finn she left me, too. I don't want that to happen again."

"Q, you are fragile. That is okay, but you can't do something like what you did yesterday again. You almost took Finn's potential happiness away again. That just isn't right. I love you. I really do. I hope you realize what you did is wrong."

"Please don't leave us. I can't raise Elle alone."

"Hey. I may be upset with you, but I'm not going to leave you. I am always going to be here for you and our little angel. The two of you are my life. You may be crazy, but you are my crazy. You really need to apologize to Finn and Rachel though. Rachel is upset that she lost your trust and your friendship."

"I miss her. She was the only person that would go shopping with me without complaining."

Puck laughed. "Then you have to get her back. No one wants to go shopping with you willingly."

Quinn playful slapped him. "I can't trust her just yet, but I'm willing to work on it."

"That is all that I am asking. Okay, let's go sit down while the munchkin is sleeping. I need some cuddle time with mommy."

Quinn pecked his lips. "I could use some relaxing time with daddy. We really missed you today. I can't wait until football is over for the season. We miss seeing a lot of you."

"I miss my girls, too. We are going to be okay." The two of them spent the rest of the evening relaxing with each other like they hadn't had the chance to for a while. It was refreshing for both of them after all that had been going on the last few days.


	17. Still Together

**Can I just say how sad and amazing last night's Glee was? I am not ready to see some of them go, but I am interested to see what they do with Rachel and Finn now after everything that has happened. Poor Puck! Okay, now that I have that out of my system. Thank you for reading my story. I'm losing following and I hope that some of you are still out there. I would love to hear from you so I know if I should keep this going or not. I really love it. Here you go! Enjoy!**

Rachel woke up with what felt like a new lease on life. Not only was she back with Finn, but she was engaged to him! She couldn't have been happier if she had won the lottery. She had spent most of the night awake talking to Finn about her stress of not having a job to support Briella and herself. She just wanted to be a good mother since the little girl didn't have a father.

She looked over to her right and saw Finn. She smiled. There is no one else she would have wanted to wake up next to on an uncomfortable couch. She kissed his cheek and said, "Wake up, baby."

Finn started to blink and then he smiled. He yawned and asked, "How did I get lucky enough to wake up next to such a beautiful woman?"

"You must be on someone's good side, sir. We should get up. The kids are going to be awake soon."

"When are we going to get married?"

"I don't know. When do you want to make this official?"

"Our six month anniversary?"

Rachel chuckled. "That would be Valentine's day."

"That sounds like a great day to marry the love of my life."

"You are so cheesy. I like that about you. I think that sounds like the perfect day. So, who is going to be your best man?"

"Dayton of course. Then Puck can be his back up. I don't think I want Dayton planning my bachelor party."

Rachel snorted. "You would have ended up with a party at Chuck E Cheese or McDonald's if you left it up to him."

"You are probably right. Who is going to be your maid of honor?"

"Briella, no question to that. Santana will be there to take care of the really important things, but I want no one else to be right next to me while I am saying I do to you."

"I feel the same way. Dayton is my main man. He is the one that I want there more than anyone. I just can't wait to be your husband or Briella's dad."

Rachel smiled. "I can't wait to be your wife and Dayton's mom."

"It will be in two months. Two months! I get to call you Mrs. Hudson."

"Here is the loaded question. Are you going to adopt Briella? You don't have to by any means, but I just thought if I am going to be a Hudson it would be nice for all four of us and any other children we may have some day to have the name."

Finn smiled. "I would love to adopt her. I think it would be perfect for her to have our last name. I want both of you girls to be Hudsons."

"You think the kids will like that idea?"

He laughed. "Are you kidding me? Dayton will be thrilled. He has been asking when you were going to be his mom and Brie was going to be his sister."

"Then maybe we can make that happen. We will make that happen. I can't wait to be part of your family. I can't wait to adopt Dayton and have him as my son officially."

"We will be the most legit family ever. I can't wait for mom to see your ring. You are still coming home with me for Christmas, right?"

"Oh yes. Brie has been looking forward to her first Christmas. With being Jewish we don't do the whole Christmas thing. Dayton has been telling her about it and she is so excited."

He laughed. "It's his favorite. I can't wait for a good old Lima Christmas. I'll have to take you on a tour around where I grew up."

"I would love that. Your mom knows that Brie and I are coming with you?"

"Yes and she is very excited. She loves you. Burt is excited to see Briella."

"I am looking forward to seeing where you grew up. I think it should be an interesting trip. Hopefully your mom will tell me all kinds of embarrassing stories about you."

"Hey now! Just wait until I meet your dads. I'm going to get the low down on your embarrassing childhood as well."

"I don't see you meeting them any time soon."

"Why is that?"

"They are off in Europe. I called them last night to tell them about our engagement. They don't plan to be back until June so they won't be at our wedding."

"What?"

"It isn't a big deal. They don't have much faith in my romantic relationships so they don't see it as a big deal."

"Rach, that is awful. Honey, I'm never leaving you."

"I know that. You will only be gone a few days at a time, but you will always come back to us."

"You have that right. There is no chance that I am ever going to leave you. You mean way too much to me. The last four days were some of the worst days of my life knowing that you were out there, but I couldn't see you."

"You are quite the romantic, Mr. Hudson. I love that about you."

"I just love you. I can't help myself."

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"No. I am the luckiest man in the world."

Briella and Dayton came out rubbing their eyes. Dayton smiled and said, "You are still together."

Rachel told him, "Yep and that isn't going to change. What do you think about Finn and I getting married in February. That is two months from now."

Dayton smiled. "Then you will be my mom?"

Briella said, "Then Finn will be my dad?"

Finn told them, "Yep. It is going to take a little while to make it official that I am Brie's dad, but we are going to start the process now so that when Rachel and I get married all of us will be Hudsons." The kids ran to their parents and hugged them tightly.

"You aren't going to break up again are you?"

Rachel told her, "We have no plans of it. Finn and I love each other very much. We were just being silly. I'm sorry we put the two of you through that. We should have thought about how you felt and how you would deal with our actions."

Dayton said, "I missed you."

"Oh, honey. I missed you, too. You shouldn't have to miss me again."

Briella asked, "So, Dayton and I are going to be brother and sister now?"

Finn nodded. "You are. Do you think you would be okay with that?"

"Yeah! He makes all the mean boys leave me alone."

Finn held up his fist to his son and fist bumped him. He said, "That's my boy. We have to take care of our girls, huh?"

Rachel asked, "What have they been doing to you, sweetheart?"

Briella told her, "They make fun of my nose. They say it is big and call me names."

Finn said, "Hey. Don't listen to them. You have your mom's nose. I love your nose. Okay? Don't listen to those boys. You have people that think your nose is awesome."

Briella smiled and hugged him.

Finn said, "Okay. Let's all go put some clothes on. We are supposed to go out with Puck, Quinn and Elle today."

Rachel's color drained from her face. She didn't know how she was going to handle seeing someone that despised her so much because of what she did to the two boys that mattered most in her life.

Briella noticed and asked, "Are you okay, mommy?"

Rachel just nodded. Finn could tell something was up. He said, "Why don't the two of you go pick something out to wear today. We will be back in a little bit to make sure we approve."

The two kids hugged them each again and went running back to pick out clothes for the day.

Finn turned to her and said, "Okay. What is the terrified look on your face for?"

"I'm scared. Quinn hates me. I don't want to cause a strife between the two of you. You have been friends for so long. She cares about you and Dayton so much."

"I care about you. I'm not going to let her treat you wrong, babe. What she did was out of line and I'm going to have a talk with her about it. It's fine that she cares about us, but she almost cost me getting you back and that isn't okay. You mean so much to me and I don't know what I would do if I didn't get you back."

"You don't have to worry about that because you have me now. You are always going to have me."

"I'm glad. I love you so much, Rach. I can't tell you that enough."

"I love you too, Finny. Two months needs to get here soon. I hope Quinn and I can work things out. I know how much you would want her to be in our wedding."

"Honey, what matters is that I am marrying you. That is the important thing. We could get married in jeans, tee shirts and barefoot at the courthouse. It doesn't matter to me. I just want you to be my wife and the mother that Dayton deserves. He has gone far too long without that."

Rachel kissed him passionately. "Just let me tell you we are not getting married barefoot at a courthouse."

Finn laughed. "Whatever you want, baby. I'll make sure it is your perfect day even if it is just for the four of us."

"You are too much, Finn Hudson."

"You are all I need, Rachel Berry. Let's go check on the kids and make sure that they match. Then we can be off to see Puck and Quinn. I promise it is going to be okay. I'll be right there and I'll run interception if I have to. I'm not going to let you get upset again."

The two of them laughed and went to help their kids get ready for what was sure to be an interesting day for everyone.


	18. Lunch And Santa

**Thank you for all the wonderful reveiws. It is always nice to know that people are reading. Thank you for sticking with this story and with me. I hope you will be patient in the next week when I go through finals and I won't be able to update as frequently. But then it is summer and we will see where that takes us. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. Happy reading!**

Rachel, Finn, Dayton and Briella were walking into the restaurant when they heard, "Over here!" They all looked up to see Puck waving at them frantically trying to get their attention.

The four of them walked over to the table. Finn pulled out Rachel's chair and leaned down to kiss her head when she sat down. Rachel said, "Hello Noah. Quinn, it's nice to see you." She was determined not to ruin the evening and she really wanted her friend back.

Puck said, "Hey Berry. It's nice to have you back."

Quinn looked up from her daughter who was having a bottle. She simply said, "Hey."

Puck nudged her. She went on to say, "Nice to see you, too."

Finn practically growled, "Stop it."

Quinn just lowered her head without saying a word. Puck asked, "Why aren't the two of you in school?"

Briella smiled, "Christmas break! I get to have my first Christmas soon."

Puck smiled. "Oh, you are going to love it little Bee. Have you ever seen Santa?"

"No."

"We will have to change that then. We are going to take Elle to meet Santa for the first time today. Maybe we can take you and Dayton with us?"

Dayton asked Finn, "Can we go see Santa too, dad?"

Finn looked at Rachel who smiled. She may have been Jewish and didn't celebrate Christmas, but seeing the excitement on the kids' faces made her love the holiday herself. She couldn't wait to get them to experience Hanukah the next year. She knew that Finn would be all for their cultural diversity. She said, "I don't think that would be a problem. I think Santa would love to see two good kids like the two of you."

Dayton started chattering about Santa and Christmas in general.

Finn had finally had his fill of Quinn and the way she was treating Rachel. He was going to put a stop to it. He asked, "Quinn, can I see you outside for a moment?"

Quinn looked up and said, "Elle is in the middle of her bottle."

Puck said, "Give me our daughter. She can finish her bottle just as easy in my arms as she could in yours. Go talk to Finn." Puck held his daughter while Quinn walked out with Finn.

Rachel just sat there because she knew they were going to talk about her. She should have known that she was going to cause a lot of problems with the trio that had known each other for years

* * *

Finn and Quinn got outside the restaurant. He asked, "What is your problem? Come on Quinn. Rachel is trying to make progress. She feels awful for the way that things happened. She was scared because of what she thought she was going through and all the stress of trying to find a job. The least you could do is try to forgive her. I mean at least talk to her. She has two friends and that is you and Santana. I need at least one of her friends to be on my side and I'm not sure if that is Santana. She has had a hard life and you aren't making things any easier for her. She has hardly anyone on her side. I need you and Puck to be there for her. I don't want the one girl that I love to feel like she doesn't belong. I can't lose her again."

"Finn, she kicked you out of her house. She yelled at both of us."

"She thought she was pregnant! She was freaking out. She was really thinking that she was pregnant and she was worried that I would leave her like that Jesse guy did."

"You wouldn't have done that."

"You and I both know that, but she has been through that before. She was scared."

"I guess I can get that. I'm sorry. I am, but it isn't easy for me to trust anyone."

"I know. Macie was your best friend. She didn't just leave me and Day, but she left you, too. Rach isn't Macie. She is so much better. I know you can see that. Rachel wouldn't leave us unless she absolutely had to. We love each other. We are getting married."

"You are what?"

"We're getting married on Valentine's Day. I want you to be there and support us. Rachel wants you to stand up with her, Santana and Brie. She is afraid that you hate her and won't stand with her. I want you to stand with her, too. I want one of my best friends to be there."

"Wow. She is really wonderful. It's going to take a bit to get back to where I thought we were, but I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything. I'm sorry for the way that I'm acting, but you and Dayton mean so much to me. Finn, you were my first boyfriend. You mean the world to me. I want what is the very best for you and my godson."

"Quinn that is Rachel. She is wonderful with Dayton. I love her so much. You mean so much to me, too. You were my first love. I'm not going to lie. You and Puck are my best friends, but Rachel is my soul mate. I thought that was Macie, but she was just a stepping stone to get me to Rachel. Had it not been for Macie and Jesse we wouldn't have found each other because we wouldn't have our amazing kids."

"I'm glad you can look at it that way now. For a while I didn't think you were ever going to get out of the funk that Macie left you in."

"It took a while, but now I'm glad she left me. There is no way that the two of us would have ever made it. We were just too different, but she gave me the very best gift anyone ever could."

"Dayton is a wonderful little boy."

"He really is. That is because of you and Puck being there for me through it all. I will never be able to thank you both for what you have done."

"You don't have to thank us. I just expect you to be there for Elle when she needs someone other than Puck and I."

"Of course. I wouldn't want anyone else to be there for my goddaughter. I know Rachel will be there for her, too."

"I'm glad she is going to have the two of you. I really am happy for you, Finn. Let's get back to them."

"I think that sounds wonderful. I don't want to miss a minute with my lady."

Quinn laughed. "You are too much."

The two of them walked back in the restaurant to see Rachel holding Elle and making faces at her to make her smile.

Rachel looked up with a deer in the head lights look. She said, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Quinn told her, "No, Rachel. You can hold her. She needs to know who her aunt is. I'm sorry I have been so hard on you. I just don't know how to trust people. Normally when I do they just end up hurting me. It has only been Puck, Finn and I. It is hard to let other people in."

"I understand. I acted irrationally. I am not used to having people in my life that care and that I can trust other than Santana. I'm trying to work on it. I understand that I hurt you and I am so sorry. I just hope we can work on it and get back to the way we were."

"I have missed you."

"I missed you, too."

Puck looked at Finn and said, "Aww… Man, look at our girls being civilized."

Finn just chuckled. He reached over and took Elle from Rachel. She just smiled at him. She couldn't wait to see him with their baby someday. She knew they would be the perfect little family.

* * *

Rachel had to smile. She was holding Finn's hand while the kids stood in line with Puck to see Santa. Briella was so excited to meet Santa, but once they stood in line she started getting apprehensive. Finn and Rachel watched as Dayton hugged her and told her it was going to be okay.

Rachel looked at Finn and said, "He is going to be a great brother to her. He already is and he doesn't have to be."

"He loves her. I would say if we didn't beat them to the punch they would have ended up together."

Rachel laughed. "Well, we beat them to it and I wouldn't change it for anything."

"We either. Rach, we are going to be the best married couple ever."

Rachel kissed his cheek. "Of course we will."

Dayton and Briella came over with Puck, Quinn and Elle. Finn asked, "How was Santa? Did you tell him what you want for Christmas?"

Puck snickered. Finn looked at him curiously. Briella said, "Santa is nice. We told him what we wanted."

Rachel asked, "What did you tell him, sweetheart?"

"I told him I want a baby sister."

Dayton said, "I told him I want a little brother. He said that was something you and daddy would have to take care of."

Finn and Rachel smiled at each other. Finn got down at their level and said, "After Rach and I get married we will have to see about getting you a little brother or sister. It isn't something we can promise, but we can see what we can do. What if you have a little sister and we can't give you a little brother or the other way around?"

Briella thought for a moment and said, "That would be okay. I would still be bigger so I could still teach them stuff."

Rachel smiled at the caring nature of her little girl.

Dayton said, "I guess that wouldn't be so bad. I could still boss them around because I would be the big brother. Like daddy is with Uncle Kurt." The four adults laughed at him.

Finn said, "Okay. Let's see what else we can get into today."

All of them went off to see what they could find to do with the rest of their day. Rachel and Quinn made headway in getting their relationship back to the way it had been before the whole freak out had happened. They were nowhere close to where they had been, but they were making progress.

Finn and Puck watched and smiled at their girls as they tried to put their differences and other things behind them to make everyone and each other happy. They knew they would be friends again in no time. They were meant to be friends and it would happen again. There was no way that this could stay the same forever.


	19. Starting The Holidays

**I personally love this chapter the most so far. I hope you feel the same way. Thank you for sticking with me and for the lovely reviews. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter the most. :) Enjoy my lovely readers and let me know what you think!**

_Finn was sitting in the living room with Dayton and Briella. He looked down at his hand and saw his wedding band and smiled. That meant that he had all he ever wanted in life. He had the beautiful wife. The awesome son who was just like him. An adorable daughter that was all he could ever hope to have in a daughter. He was truly blessed and didn't know why he was the lucky one._

_Finn was wondering where Rachel was when he looked up to see her walking in the room with a baby on her hip and a swollen stomach. He smiled and got up from the couch. He walked over to her and took the little girl in her arms into his own. He gave her a kiss and said, "Hey baby. How are my other babies?"_

_Rachel smiled as she rubbed her protruding stomach. She said, "This one here is excited to hear from his daddy. That one there is being a stinker. She will not go down for her nap without seeing her daddy, brother and sister."_

_Finn held up the looked to be year old and said, "Is that true, princess? We can't have that. You need to take a nap. Miss. Drew you need to take a nap so you are a happy baby. Plus, mommy needs a rest since your little brother is zapping all her energy."_

_Finn held out his hand and rubbed Rachel's stomach. He said, "Honey, I can't wait for him to get here. I can't wait for our little Brighton gets here."_

_Briella came over and took Drew to play on the couch with Dayton. Finn kissed Rachel and said, "I think we are doing a pretty good job. What do you think, momma?"_

_Rachel smiled. "Things are going well, daddy. I wouldn't have it any other way. Our perfect little family. Two of each." They stood there while they listened to Dayton and Briella sing to Drew as she started to fall asleep. They knew they were lucky._

_Finn heard a voice that sounded like Rachel's calling his name faintly. He looked over his shoulder to see that his wife was standing there with her arms perched on her stomach smiling at the picture in front of her, but he could still hear his name being called._

* * *

Finn opened his eyes and saw Rachel lying next to him. She was chuckling as he said, "You aren't pregnant."

Rachel said, "No I am not. I thought we had that covered the other day. What is going through your mind?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I woke up ten minutes ago with you mumbling something about a baby in your sleep. I didn't think anything about it. Then you rolled towards me. I thought you were calling me baby and it was really cute until you started rubbing my stomach and smiling in your sleep."

Finn blushed and said, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Our future. We were married. Dayton and Brie were older. We had a little girl and a little boy on the way. You were really pregnant and super hot."

Rachel laughed. "You are too amazing. I hope that your dream comes true. I would love nothing more than to have a little boy and girl with you. I'm so glad to have you in my life."

"I love you so much. What were their names? Did they have names?"

Finn laughed. "I'm not going to tell you. That is for me to know and for you to find out when you tell me that you are having our babies."

Rachel playfully slapped him. "That's mean. You get my hopes up for nothing. I want to know. I'm sure they are amazing."

"They were pretty great names. I bet I picked them."

"Finn, honey, it was your dream so I am sure you did pick them. We need to get out of bed and get the kids up. We have to be at the airport in two hours to get to Lima. I'm so excited to see where you grew up. I'm glad Noah and Quinn are coming with us."

"I'm just happy to see you and Quinn making some progress. You will be back to the way you were in no time. We have less than two months until our wedding! I can't wait until you are Mrs. Hudson."

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Hudson. I can't wait to hear about Brie being a Hudson, too. I'm glad you wanted to get things moving so quickly on the subject. That means the world to me. I am so glad that you love her."

"What is there not to love about her? She is just like you, which makes her perfect."

"I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"Okay. Get up. We have to go get the kids ready. It is supposed to start snowing this afternoon. We can't miss this flight or we will never be able to make in time for Christmas."

Finn saluted. "Yes ma'am. Rach, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything babe?"

"When do you want to have more kids? I know it is soon to ask, but I know we both want more. I can't help it. After that dream I had last night I have babies on the brain. I never thought I would have the baby crazies, but I guess I do."

Rachel smiled. "I don't know. I would love to have some alone time with you when we get married, but that isn't going to happen when we already have two kids to care for. What do you say to starting to try on our wedding night? I mean honeymoon babies are lovely, right?"

Finn was ecstatic at the idea. "We know the kids would be okay with it. That is what they wanted for Christmas anyway. Rachel, I love you so much."

"You better love me if I am going to go through a pregnancy and child birth again so you may have another child."

"You don't have to." Finn didn't want to make her do anything she didn't want to do.

Rachel smiled. "Honey, I'm kidding. I want to. I want babies that look like you and act like me or act like you and look like me. Either way they are going to be perfect inside and out."

"You are amazing, Rachel Berry."

Rachel leaned over and kissed him before getting out of bed.

* * *

Rachel was sitting between Finn and Dayton on the plane. Briella was on the aisle seat while Dayton was by the window. Rachel leaned over and asked, "Are you two ready to go to Lima? We are going to be there soon."

Dayton said, "Yeah! I miss nana and pops."

Briella said, "Yes! I can't wait to see Ms. Carole and Mr. Burt. They are really nice."

Finn told them, "They can't wait to see the two of you either. They are going to be at the airport to pick us up when we get there."

Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel's head. He asked, "You okay, babe?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm just not a big plane fan, but I don't want to freak out the kids. There has just always been something about flying that has bothered me."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be right here the whole way. Puck, Quinn and Elle are right behind us, too. You are surrounded. Nothing could go wrong."

"Thank you for making me feel better, baby. You are the best."

"No. I'm not that great. I just want you to feel safe. I'm going to do everything that I can to make sure that happens."

Rachel kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand as the plane took off. She was going to do everything in her power to try not to show the fear and uneasiness she was feeling.

* * *

Rachel, Finn and the kids got off the plane. Finn and Rachel were carrying the carry ons while holding the hand of a child. They looked up to see Burt and Carole waiting for them. The kids took off running to the adults. Finn and Rachel could only smile at their excitement.

Carole took Rachel in her arms as soon as she was in reach. She said, "It is so wonderful to see you. Finn and Dayton still can't stop talking about you every time I talk to them."

Finn said, "Mom, there is something I didn't tell you. I want to see your reaction."

"What did you do?"

"It isn't bad. I promise. Rachel and I are engaged. We are going to get married on Valentine's Day. The wedding is half way planned already."

Carole squealed and hugged Rachel even tighter. "That is wonderful news. I am so happy that Rachel and Briella are going to be official members of the family."

Burt said, "You did a good job with this one. Let's get all of you home. It is supposed to start snowing soon and we want to be home before the worst hits."

Rachel asked, "Where are Puck and Quinn?"

Finn told her, "Puck's little sister came to get them. We will see them in a day or two. They are supposed to come over for Christmas breakfast. Neither of their families really celebrate the holidays."

"Oh."

The group then left to go to the Hummel household. They were sure to have an interesting time in Lima. Rachel was looking forward to finding out more about Finn as a child and what it was like to group up in little Lima, Ohio. Finn was just looking forward to spending his favorite holiday with the people that meant the very most to him.


	20. Christmas!

**Thank you for sticking with my stories. Finals start at the end of this week. I'm not sure where that is going to lead my writing and upload schedule. I hope you understand. I'll update and write as much as I can, but I can't make a lot of promises. Thank you for the reviews. I love to know that people are still enjoying the story. It helps me write faster. Enjoy! :)**

Rachel woke up on Christmas morning to two children jumping on her bed. She looked to see that Finn wasn't by her side. She yawned and said, "Hey guys."

Dayton said, "Rachel, wake up! Santa was here! There are presents and it snowed! A lot of both!"

Rachel smiled and took both kids in her arms. She said, "I'm coming. Where is your dad?"

Briella told her, "Finn told us to come get you. He is helping Ms. Carole with breakfast."

Rachel got up and walked with the kids to the living room. It was too early to care that she was wearing Finn's old high school football jersey and a pair of sweat pants.

Finn looked up and said, "Hey beautiful. I see that the littles woke you up. They had to wait for you to get up before they could see what Santa got them. I kept them away as long as I could."

Rachel went over and kissed his cheek. "They are just excited. Good morning."

"Good morning to you, too."

Carole said, "Lets open presents before these two do something crazy. I think they may go crazy if they don't see what is under the tree."

Finn took Rachel's hand and led her into the living room to sit on the couch. They watched as the kids opened their presents and got more and more excited with every present they opened. Finn and Rachel could only smile. It was all the way it should be. In less than two months they would be a family to the truest sense of the word and they couldn't wait.

* * *

Puck and Quinn walked through the doors at ten. He said, "Sup Hummels, Hudsons and Berries! The party can start cause the Puckermans are here."

Finn yawned and said, "Dude, you missed the party. We have been up since five. All the presents are opened and already being played with. Where have you been?"

Puck wrapped his arm around Quinn and said, "The munchkin decided to give us a Christmas present of her own. We got a full night's sleep for the first time in months. She even slept in. It was magical, dude."

Rachel smiled and said, "That is a huge milestone. Briella was seven months before she slept through the night fully. Congratulations."

Quinn told her, "I don't know how the two of you did it by yourself. This parenting thing isn't easy with two people. I can only imagine how it was by yourselves."

Rachel smiled. "She just made it all worth it. It was hard and very emotional, but when she made those little milestones and did those cute little baby things it all made it worth it."

Finn said, "It was the same with Day, but the two of you know it better than anyone else that I didn't do it alone. The two of you did more than enough of the parenting when I couldn't handle it."

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist and said, "We are going to have each other this time around."

Puck, Quinn, Carole and Burt all stopped in their tracks. Carole asked, "Are you pregnant?"

Rachel chuckled, "Oh no! We have decided that after the wedding we are going to start trying for a baby. The two of us are ready for it and love each other. We can't wait to have a little baby that looks like the two of us."

Puck said, "Man, you have me worried."

Finn told him, "No need to worry. I want more kids. I want a brood that are the perfect combination of Rachel and I."

Rachel laughed. "I am thinking only two more. I don't know how many times I would be willing to go through labor again. That hurts."

Finn kissed her head. "Whatever you are willing to give me."

Burt said, "Okay. The two of you are going to make the perfect married couple."

"Thanks, Burt."

Carole said, "I love having all of you here. It would only be better if Kurt and Blaine had been able to make it. It is only fair that they went to Blaine's family's Christmas this year."

Finn told her, "It's okay, mom. Blaine and Kurt said that they would be here for New Years to see you, but we have to head back to New York. We are going to take the kids to Time Square and we have to finalize wedding stuff."

"Where are you having the wedding?"

Finn smiled and said, "The bridge in Central Park."

"Oh! That will be beautiful. Are you sure it isn't going to be too cold?"

"We will be okay. It's just too perfect to pass up."

Rachel smiled and said, "I can't wait to marry my best friend. I am so lucky. I would do it tomorrow if it was possible. You and the kids are what matters."

Dayton and Briella came running in the living room. Briella asked, "Can we go play in the snow?"

Dayton said, "Please? Pretty please!"

Rachel and Finn laughed. How could they say no to that.

Rachel said, "Let me go put on some of my warmer clothes. I'll be right there to play with you."

Finn said, "Don't forget me. I'm not going to miss out on this."

By the end of the conversation all of the adults excluding Quinn and Carole had decided to go play in the snow. They had a snowball fight, built a snowman and made snow angels.

* * *

They had been outside for an hour. Rachel's cell phone rang. Carole picked it up and said, "Hello?"

A man said, "Hello. I'm looking for Rachel Berry."

"Hold on one moment. I'll get her for you."

Carole walked outside and said, "Rachel, someone is on the phone for you. I hope I didn't cross any boundaries by picking up your phone."

Rachel smiled. "Of course not. Thank you for answering for me."

Rachel said, "Hello?"

The man said, "Miss. Berry, this is Trevor Anders with Beauty and The Beast. We loved your audition. We would love to offer you the role of Belle."

Rachel squealed. She couldn't contain herself. "Thank you so much, Mr. Anders. That would be an honor. I have to be honest. I am getting married in February and I want you to have knowledge of it in case you want to give the part to someone else."

"Miss. Berry that is fine. Congratulations! The understudy can take over the role for the time that you may need off. Do not worry about a thing. We are very flexible here. You have a daughter, correct?"

"Yes and I will have a stepson as well."

"You can bring them with you any time you wish. We have someone here at all times for the actors' children."

"Thank you so much. Thank you for this opportunity."

"Practices start the 3rd of January. I will be looking forward to seeing you and getting to know you."

"Thank you again, Mr. Anders. I will see you on the 3rd." Rachel hung up and went running at Finn. She jumped in his arms and they both ended up tumbling to the ground.

The two of them were laughing. Finn asked, "What was that for?"

Rachel exclaimed, "I got a role! I'm Belle on Broadway in Beauty and The Beast!"

Finn gave her a passionate kiss. "That's great, babe. I knew you didn't have anything to worry about. You get to be the princess I always knew you were. I'm so proud of you. I can't wait to see you in it. When do you start?"

"Rehearsals start the 3rd of January. He told me that he wouldn't have a problem with me taking off for the wedding and everything. Everything is working out just the way it should. I couldn't be happier."

Dayton, Briella, Puck and Burt came over to see what was going on. Briella asked, "What is going on, mommy? Are you okay?"

Rachel smiled and said, "I'm fine. I got a job. I'm going to be Belle on Broadway. I'm going to be playing your favorite princess."

"Yay!" Briella launched herself at her mom. She gave her a hug. Dayton came over and hugged her, too.

Burt told her, "Congratulations. That is amazing. Carole and I will have to come see this show."

Rachel smiled and said, "Thank you. I would love to have the two of you there to see it."

Puck said, "I told you that you had nothing to worry about. Berry, you were too good for them not to choose you."

"Thank you, Noah."

Finn told them all, "Let's all go inside and celebrate with a fire and hot chocolate."

Rachel kissed his cheek and said, "I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate."

When they all started piling in the house Carole and Quinn came over. Briella said, "Mommy is going to be a princess!"

Quinn asked, "What is she talking about?"

Rachel told her, "I got a role! I am going to be Belle in Beauty and The Beast."

Carole gasped. "That is wonderful, sweetheart. Burt and I will be at your first show. No doubt about that."

"I would love to have family there. My fathers never made it to a show. I would love to have someone there for my first show."

"You don't have to worry about that."

Quinn told her, "Congratulations. That is a big deal. You are going to be amazing."

Carole asked, "What are we going to do to celebrate?"

Finn said, "We thought we would put a fire in the fireplace and make some hot chocolate for everyone."

"We can do that. This is a big deal. This is something really big to celebrate. Not just every day do you know someone that is on Broadway."

Rachel smiled as she stood as close to Finn as she possibly could. Finn kissed her head and asked, "Can you guys watch Day and Brie tomorrow? I want to take Rachel for a tour of Lima."

Burt told him, "Carole and I have them covered. We'll spoil them like we should."

Rachel smiled at the fact that he was treating Briella as a grandchild. It made her happy to know that she had found her way to such a caring and supportive group of people that she would know as her family.

It was more of a family than she had ever had. She couldn't wait to be a true member of the family. She had never felt as safe and loved as she did with these people. She was finally getting parents that showed a care for her. Dayton and Briella were wonderful kids that kept her on her toes which wasn't a bad thing. She had Noah who she knew would always be there for her and her children. Things were getting better with Quinn slowly. Santana was just Santana. She would never change which was refreshing that she would have a constant in her life. Then Finn was perfect. He knew her better than anyone. Her life was perfect as of now and she only saw it getting better. It was true that she would have her low points, but now she knew she would always have someone there to help her through them.


	21. Little Lima

**Thank you so much for the reviews that I have been receiving. I love them all. Thank you for taking the time to keep up with this story. I would love to hear your thoughts though. I'll update the next chapter with ten reviews. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

Finn went in to wake Rachel. She was looking forward to showing her around the little town he had called home for close to the first 18 years of his life. He would have the day with two things that were important to him. He knew it was going to be a good day.

Rachel woke up and smiled when she saw Finn. She said, "Hey babe."

"Hey you. Get out of bed. I have a big day planned of showing you around Lima."

Rachel laughed. "You are so excited. I love it. I can't wait to see where you grew up."

"I'm going to try to make it as interesting as I possibly can. It is a small town, especially when you are used to New York."

"I'm sure it is wonderful."

"It is even better now that you are here. Lets go have breakfast and then we will see what we can find in tiny Lima."

Rachel leaned up to kiss him. She couldn't wait to see what the day had in store for them.

* * *

Rachel and Finn were in Finn's old truck that Burt kept working just for visits. He knew how much it meant to Finn and it was always there when he got home.

Rachel reached over and took his hand. She told him, "This is nice. Lima is so cute. I can see why you love it so much. It will be nice to bring the kids back here for a break from the city. It is so relaxing."

Finn smiled. "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself."

Rachel looked up, "Where are we now?"

"This is McKinley. This is my high school. I want to show you what started the whole career of Finn Hudson."

Rachel smiled. "There are so many people would die for a tour like this."

"Well, you are the only one that is going to get it. Actually, this was where I was going to ask you to marry me. It isn't anything grand, but it is a place that is important to me. I thought it could be important to both of us."

Rachel wiped a tear from her eye. "That would have been perfect. I love you and it doesn't matter how you asked me. I get to marry you and that is what matters."

Finn told her, "I want to get Brie something special when I marry you. I thought it would be a good thing."

"Honey, you don't have to do that. She loves you. She doesn't need a present to prove it."

"I know. I just want her to have something special on the day I marry you."

"I want to do something special for Dayton, too. I just don't know what to do for him."

"He has been dying to get a watch since they have been teaching them how to tell time."

"Oh! That would be perfect."

"I see how it is. I help you with a gift for Day, but I can't get anything out of you for Brie. Nice."

"How about a little bracelet? She loves to wear my jewelry. I won't let her have anything of her own just yet, but I think it would be perfect for her to get her first real piece of jewelry from you."

"That would be so special. We will have to look for something for the two of them. I am so glad I have you in my life."

"I'm really glad I have all of you in my life."

"I have so many other things to show you. Let's keep going with our tour."

"I would like that." Finn took Rachel's hand and showed her around the rest of the high school before heading to their next destination.

* * *

Finn took Rachel's hand once they got out of his old truck. They were in a cemetery. Rachel looked up at him and said, "A cemetery? Is this supposed to be romantic, because I find it to be pretty morbid, honey?"

Finn told her, "I told you I was going to show you all the places important to me. This is where my dad is buried."

"Oh Finn. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, babe. I still have to tell you about it."

"I'm all ears."

The two of them sat down in front of a headstone. He said, "This is my father, Christopher Hudson. He was in the military. He died when I was just a baby. I didn't get to know him at all. I didn't have a father figure until I was a sophomore in high school when my mom married Burt."

"Oh baby."

"He died in Cincinnati. Come to find out he didn't die overseas like I had believed for so long. He had a drug problem that took over his life. He was kicked out of the military. He would go missing for days at a time. No one knew where he went. When I was just a few months old he went missing. They found that he had overdosed in Cincinnati."

"Oh Finny. I'm so sorry."

"I would have liked to know my dad, but you can't really miss someone you didn't know. He wasn't the hero that I always thought he was. He was just a man with some serious problems. I may not have met him, but I learned from him. I learned that the actions you take effect all of the ones around you, even when you don't realize it. I have never smoked or drank because I didn't want what happened to him to happen to me. I wanted to be a good father to my son. I didn't want to miss out on anything when it came to his life. I wanted him to always have me to go to when he needed someone most."

Rachel leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry you went through all of that, but I'm glad it helped you become the amazing man you are today. I don't know what I would do without you in my life now. I love you so much. I'm so glad my children are going to have you as a father. I can't think of a better man for the job."

"I couldn't find a better mother for my children. Macie may have broken my heart at the time, but she was just a stepping stone to finding you. I wouldn't change or trade Dayton for anything."

Rachel smiled. "I feel the same way about Jesse. I wouldn't change a hair on Briella's head. Her father may have been the world's biggest jerk, but she is still my perfect little angel."

"Rach, I can't wait for February. I want you to be my wife more than anything in the world. I just want to know that you are all mine and have our family be a completely functional family."

"I feel the same way."

"Okay. Enough of this sad stuff I want to take you to my favorite restaurant. No matter when I go in life, Breadstix will always be my favorite. You have to experience it."

Rachel laughed. "It would be my honor to accompany you there."

Finn smiled as the two of you got to their feet. They walked back to his truck holding hands and experiencing so much happiness. It was so much more than they ever thought would come their way.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were sitting at Breadstix. The two of them were lost in themselves. They couldn't have been happier.

A man came over and said, "Finn Hudson! Why haven't I heard from you recently? You told me you were going to keep in touch."

Finn stood up and hugged the man. He said, "I'm sorry. Things have been pretty busy this season and Dayton always has me on my toes. It's hard to find any me time and most of my me time is spent with my lovely lady."

Rachel just smiled at the two. The man stuck out his hand and said, "Hello. I'm Will Shuester."

Finn said, "Oh! I'm sorry. Rachel, this is Mr. Shue. He was my Spanish teacher and Glee coach in high school."

Rachel shook his hand and said, "I'm Rachel Berry. It's very nice to meet you."

Finn told Mr. Shuester, "Mr. Shue, this is my fiancée. She is a big Broadway superstar."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "That is not true. I'm not that special. I have had a couple of roles, but I'm not well known or anything. Finn just thinks I am. It is very nice to meet you, Mr. Shuester."

Will said, "Call me Will or Mr. Shue. Everyone does. Congratulations on the engagement. When is the wedding? I'm so happy Finn has found someone finally."

Finn told him, "We are getting married Valentine's Day. I would love for you and Emma to come. Are there any baby Shues that I don't know about?"

Will smiled. "Actually we had a little girl about three months ago. Her name is Abby."

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for the two of you. It's amazing, isn't it?"

"It really is. Finn, I'm so proud of the man you have become. I always knew you would make it. Dayton is a very lucky little boy to have a dad that loves him so much."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. I know it would probably be a hard trip to make with the little girl, but I would really like for you and Mrs. Shue to be at the wedding. Other than Burt, you are the only other guy that I have had as a role model in my life."

"I don't know about Emma and Abby, but I will be at your wedding. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I actually have to get home. I'm so glad I ran into you. Just so you know I don't miss a game. I always cheer on my favorite Giant."

Finn laughed. "I'll make sure to tell Puck that I am your favorite."

Will chuckled. "Oh dear. If you could keep that between the two of us that would be wonderful."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Good. Don't be such a stranger. I would love to see the little guy."

"I promise it won't happen again. I'll keep in touch more."

"Good. Have a good evening. It was nice to meet you, Rachel."

Rachel smiled. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Shuester." They all said goodbye.

Rachel told Finn, "He is very nice."

"Oh yeah. Mr. Shue is the best. He tricked me into getting in the Glee club, but then it turned out to be one of the best things to happen to me. I really think being part of it helped me become who I am. I don't know what I would be doing if it hadn't been for him believing in me. It was low down that he tricked me into joining, but I got really close to him and it all worked out."

"How did he trick you into joining?"

Finn chuckled. "He planted drugs in my locker and said he was going to turn me in. I thought they were Puck's so I took the blame."

Rachel couldn't contain her laughter. "That is awful."

"I know, but it ended up working out for me in the end. Puck and Quinn joined after that. Puck was a trouble maker in high school, much like he is now. I really do think that Mr. Shue kept him from going into jail. He is a really great guy."

"It seems he is. I'm glad you had someone like him in your life."

"I am, too. I think you have seen all the important things. Are you ready to go back home to the kids?"

"I am. I really missed them today."

Finn smiled. "I know what you mean. Let's get the bill and we can get back to them."

"That sounds lovely." Finn and Rachel paid their bill and they were on their way back to the Hummel house.

* * *

Finn and Rachel walked in the house. They heard the sound of running feet and they knew to prepare themselves. They just smiled as they were tackled by their children. Rachel said, "Finn, I think they missed us a little bit today."

Briella hugged Rachel and said, "I missed you so much."

"Did you not have a good time today?"

"It was really fun. I like Burt and Carole. I just really missed you."

"Oh honey. I'm here now."

Finn asked, "Did you have a good time, Day?"

"Yeah! Nana and pops took us for ice cream. We watched movies. It was fun. I still missed you and Rachel though."

"Well, we are here now. The two of you need to go to bed now, but we are yours tomorrow before we have to go back to the city the next day."

Briella and Dayton continued to hug them. Finn and Rachel didn't know what had gotten into their children, but they weren't about to complain. They took their children to bed after getting them settled. Then they found themselves watching a movie while cuddling on the couch. They didn't know that Burt and Carole had come to the door and couldn't take their eyes off the couple. They knew that they were perfect for each other. The two older adults knew they were in it for the long haul.


	22. A Day With The Kids

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. I hope you will leave your thoughts for this chapter as well. I appreciate all of your support and I hope you continue to support this story. It means so much to me. Let me know what you think and enjoy!**

Rachel, Finn and the kids had been back in the city for over a week. New Year's had been wonderful. Rachel got a kiss at midnight that she was glad to say she would be getting every year. She was ready to spend the rest of her life with Finn Hudson. She wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that. He was the man she had been waiting for.

It was the first day for rehearsals for Rachel. Finn was spending the day with the kids, Puck and Elle. Rachel didn't want to leave them, but she was so excited for her new role. It was the kind of role she had been waiting for. Things were really starting to look up for her.

Finn came in the kitchen and said, "Sit down. I'm going to make you breakfast for a change. It's a big day for you."

"Finn, you and Dayton stay here a lot. Are you guys going to move in here or are Brie and I going to move in with you?"

Finn asked, "I don't know. Which do you think would be better for us as a family? If we are planning to have a couple more kids it would probably be better to move into my house rather than your apartment. Then each of the kids could have their own room and we would have a backyard for them to play in."

"I think that would be best."

"Okay. We will get it worked out. I can't wait for all of us to officially live together. I have actually been working on a room for Brie."

"Oh Finn."

"I just hope she likes it. Day helped me pick out things for it. I figured next to you he was the best person to help me."

"You are going to be a wonderful dad to her."

"Thanks. Now, I'm going to get started on your breakfast. You have a big day of rehearsals and I have a big day with the kids planned. Yes, that does include Puck."

Rachel laughed. "You are going to be watching four kids today."

"It's okay. It will give me practice." He winked at her.

"You don't need that kind of practice yet."

"You never know what could happen in the future."

"Honey, you have baby fever bad."

"I know. I don't know why. Ever since Puck and Q had Elle I have wanted another baby around. I miss the baby days."

"That is so cute. We will have another baby someday. Don't you worry about that."

Finn came over and kissed Rachel. Then he went back to making her breakfast so she could be on her way to her first day at her new role.

* * *

Finn and Puck had the kids packed up. They were taking them to the zoo. Finn didn't know if that was such a smart idea, but he really wanted to go as much as the kids did.

Dayton looked up and asked, "Dad, do we have to wear those leash things? Please say no. I promise we won't leave you or Uncle Puck. I just don't want to wear it."

Finn told him, "I'll take them. If you don't listen to me once you have to wear it. I'll give you one chance. You go back to school tomorrow so we are going to have as much fun as possible now."

Briella said, "Yay! Thanks Finn."

He smiled. "No problem, sweetheart. So are you guys excited for the wedding? It is next month."

Dayton smiled and said, "Yeah! The superbowl is before that! You and Uncle Puck are going to kick butt."

Puck came in with Elle and told him, "You have that right, little man. We are going to show them how it's done, huh?"

"Yeah!" Finn and Puck laughed at him. Briella just stood there.

Finn asked, "What is the matter, Brie?"

She bashfully said, "I don't know anything about football. I'm sorry." She got teary eyed.

"Oh, Brie. That is okay. We are going to change that. We are going to make you a football expert."

Briella smiled. "Good."

Puck told her, "Don't worry, Brie. We will have you a football fan in no time. There is no way you won't know football is if you are around us. We have your back little Bee."

Briella smiled and hugged the men. She was happy to have them in her life.

* * *

Finn and Puck were walking the zoo. Puck was pushing the stroller and Finn was keeping a close eye on the kids. Puck said, "You realize in about a month you are going to be a married man?"

Finn laughed. "I do. I can't wait. I'm looking forward to being someone's husband and having a daughter."

"You are one lucky man."

"You aren't doing so badly for yourself either. You have a cute little munchkin yourself. Q isn't so bad either."

Puck laughed. "Thanks man."

Dayton and Briella came over. They took Finn's hand and dragged him to the giraffes. Both of them had decided that they were their favorite. Finn made a mental note to get them each something with a giraffe on it before they left for the day. He wanted each of them to have something to remember the day with. It was special for him and he wanted to make it special for them as well. He knew it was cold, but the kids were having fun so he wasn't going to complain.

* * *

Finn was exhausted. The kids had worn him and Puck out. Puck had taken Elle home a while ago. Finn was waiting for Rachel to get home. The kids were back in Brie's bedroom playing with their new toys they had talked Finn into buying them without much of a problem.

Rachel finally walked in the door at eight. She looked at Finn and laughed. She said, "Oh honey. Rough day?"

Finn stood up and walked to her, "I forgot what is like to be five. You have all the energy in the world. I am only 23. There is no reason why they should have worn we out like this."

"Babe, you are only used to taking care of one. You had two, plus Puck to keep track of."

Finn laughed. "I guess you are right. I don't know how you do it when I'm gone."

"It isn't easy, but just knowing that you are coming back makes everything easier. I love you so much."

"I love you too, beautiful. Let's go see the kids. I'm sure they are going to want to show you what they got at the zoo."

"Oh Finn. You spoiled them, didn't you?"

Finn bit his lip. "Umm… Maybe a little. I'm sorry. I just had to. I wanted today to be special for them before they go back to school tomorrow and before their lives make a big change next month."

"Honey, you are so sweet. I can't wait to see what you got them. I am sure they love it."

Finn took her hand. "I love you so much. Let's go see the little munchkins. I am sure they are going to want to tell you about their day. They were still bouncing off the walls when we got home."

Rachel smiled. "I can't wait. I look forward to hearing about it. I wish I could have spent the day with the three of you."

"Next time you will. How was your first day?"

Rachel smiled again. "It was perfect. I couldn't be happier. It is going to be an amazing show. I can't wait for you and the kids to see it. I know Broadway isn't your thing, but I hope you will still come."

"Honey, of course I will. I may not understand all of the theater stuff that you talk about, but I will always be there to support you in everything that you do."

"That is why I love you so much."

"So Brie got upset today because she doesn't understand football."

"Aww… She really wants you to like her. She is trying so hard."

"She doesn't have to try. I love her just the way she is. Puck and I promised to help her become an expert. I know football isn't your thing though."

"Finny, I will be at every home game I possibly can. I will always support you in anything that comes your way."

"Thanks, babe. Let's go see the kids."

The two of them walked back to Briella's room. They stopped at the door to see that the two of them had since climbed into her bed together to take a nap. Finn and Rachel smiled. Seeing both of their children together they knew they didn't have anything they had to worry about when it came to them accepting each other. They loved each other and treated each other as siblings already. They knew they were going to be fine with the marriage. They just hoped that they stayed this way. They didn't want them to come to not like each other over the years.


	23. A Bump On The Head

**Thank you for the reviews. I love to hear your thoughts. Thank you for sticking with me during finals. They started today and won't be over until next wednesday. I don't know when I'll get to upload because I'll be moving back home and trying to salvage my GPA. I hope you can hold out for what is to come. It's going to be an interesting ride. Enjoy! :)**

Rachel had been rehearsing for show for weeks. She was taking the day off to support Finn in the Superbowl. She couldn't wait to see him in his element again. She wanted to see him do his thing. She was nervous yet again about seeing all the wives and girlfriends of the other players in the box. She knew they all knew about her mental breakdown two months prior. She wasn't sure what Quinn had been telling them. They still weren't where they used to be and it broke Rachel's heart. She just wanted a friend that understood her.

Finn came up behind her and said, "I think Puck and I have created a monster. Brie loves football now."

Rachel laughed. "I don't know if it is football or just that fact that you and Noah play it. She thinks the world of the two of you. She will like anything when it comes to you, Noah and Dayton."

"She is so cute. Rach, we just have ten more days. Ten days until you are my wife!"

Rachel giggled and kissed Finn. "I know. I'm excited."

Finn looked down and said, "Can I just tell you that you look amazing in my number. The kids look pretty adorable, too. Brie is proudly sporting my number and Puck's is on her cheek."

Rachel smiled. "The two of you have her so spoiled. She loves every bit of it."

"I love spoiling her. I always wanted a daughter."

"You are a wonderful father, Finn."

"Thanks, babe. We need to get going. You are meeting Q and Elle there. The kids are so excited."

As if on cue, the kids came out. They were both dressed in little jerseys with Hudson on the back and Finn's number. They each had a huge foam finger. Then Puck's number was their cheek to show their support for him, too.

Rachel smiled and said, "I think the two of you are ready to go. Let's get to the Superbowl, family!"

The four of them left to get to the stadium.

* * *

Rachel had a hand of each of the kids. She saw Quinn standing with Elle bouncing in her arms outside the family box. Rachel still felt terrible for hurting her and still couldn't look her in the eyes.

The kids went running to her and wrapped their arms around her legs. Then they went running into the family box to see all of the friends they had made. Quinn said, "Rach."

Rachel couldn't hold it in. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you enough how sorry I am for hurting you and everyone else. I know I don't deserve Finn and Dayton. For some reason they love me when they shouldn't. I know you will probably never forgive me, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I just really need a friend. My best friend is a five year old. I just can't trust anyone else. I know I hurt you and I don't blame you for not believing me. I am so sorry for everything I said and did."

Quinn stopped her, "Rachel, stop it. I have been holding this against you for too long. You are the first girl friend I have had in over five years. I overreacted. You were having a hard time and I didn't take that into account. I love the friendship we had. I was just so worried that Finn would go through what he went through with Macie again."

"I would never do that. I knew I messed up, but I was too afraid at the time. I thought I was carrying his child and I didn't know if he wanted more kids. Now we are planning on having more kids. I just want you to be in their lives. I want them to have their Aunt Q like Dayton does. I just hope that you won't hold it against my child that I am their mother. I know that Brie loves you and I don't want her and any other babies to suffer because of me."

"Rachel, it is over. I want things to go back to the way things were before. I miss our shopping trips and girls' days. It has been long enough of this. The things that Puck and Finn have said are true. I am sorry I didn't see them sooner. I wasted so much time being angry at you when you were just trying to do what you thought was right. Elle loves you. You are going to be someone she needs in her life."

"I would love to be part of her life. Finn loves her. I can't wait to see him with our daughter. He is perfect with Briella and I know he will be wonderful with our own baby or babies."

"Okay. Enough of this sappy stuff. Let's get in there with everyone else and watch the game. You know our boys are going to kick butt."

Rachel laughed. "Can I hold Elle?"

"Of course." Rachel took Elle and cuddled her. She missed this stage of life in her own daughter's life.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were on their feet at the end of the game along with everyone else. The Giants were down by two with two minutes to go. No one knew of the fate of the game, but they were proud of the boys no matter what. Then it happened. Finn had the ball. He was running with it with no one in sight behind him. Then out of nowhere he was on the ground after being tackled. The referees blew their whistles. The guy that had tackled Finn got off him.

Rachel was watching intently. She was waiting for Finn to get up, but he didn't. She looked over at Quinn and asked, "Why isn't he getting up? He has to get up!"

Quinn told her, "Rach, calm down. He is going to be fine. He took a fall. It happens sometimes. He is going to get up and he is going to be fine."

A couple of minutes went by and he still hadn't gotten up. Rachel was terrified. Dayton came over and asked, "Why is daddy just lying there?"

Rachel told him, "The big man knocked him down pretty good."

"He should have gotten up by now."

"He'll be okay. Go sit with Brie. It's all going to be fine, Day." Dayton went running over to Brie.

Rachel looked at Quinn and asked, "He is going to be okay, right?"

"I'm sure."

"I have to get down there to check on him. I'm not used to this. I can't do it alone. Oh my! What if he is really hurt? I can't handle this."

Quinn said, "I'll get Mercedes and the other wives to keep an eye on Elle, Brie and Day. I'll go with you. I wouldn't send you down there by yourself. We will figure out what is going on. Everything is going to be okay. You don't have to deal with this alone. You never will. We stick together. If they won't tell us anything I'll threaten Puck until he tells us something."

"Thank you so much." The two of them ran down to the field.

* * *

They got down to the field. Quinn came up behind the men standing on the sidelines. She said, "What is going on?"

Sam turned around and said, "Go back up to the box."

Quinn put her hands on her hips and said, "Watch it Evans. I will stay right here until I get some answers. What is going on with Finn?"

"The big dude knocked him unconscious. They can't get him to wake up, but he still has a strong heartbeat so that isn't a concern. He will probably have a pretty good concussion."

Rachel was trying to take it all in. Her poor Finn. He was hurt and there was nothing she could do for him. Then she just burst into tears.

Quinn pulled her in to give her a hug. She told her, "Rach, he is going to be fine. Let's go down and meet them when they put him in the ambulance. You ride with him to the hospital and I'll take care of the kids. It is all going to be okay. I promise you that. Finn can handle a lot."

"I know. I just don't want him to be hurt."

Puck came running over to the girls. He said, "Rach, come on. I'm going to ride to the hospital with you in the ambulance with Finn. Babe, you have the kids covered, right?"

Quinn kissed his cheek. She told him, "I have the kids. Go take care of Finn. I'll call you when we get to the hospital."

Rachel just smiled a weak smile at Quinn. That was all she could do at this time. She went with Puck to the ambulance. She was in the back holding Finn's hand before she even knew what was happening. She was worried about her gentle giant. Lying on the stretcher he looked so helpless. That killed her inside. She just wanted him well and awake.


	24. The Hospital

**I hope you are still enjoying this story. I would love to hear your thoughts. I'm not getting much feedback and I just want to know if you are still interested. Thank you for taking the time to read it. Enjoy!**

Rachel had to be pulled away from Finn when they got to the hospital. She fell into Puck's arms in complete sobs. She said, "Nothing can happen to him! We are getting married in ten days. We are going on our honeymoon. My show premieres the week after that. There is too much going on in our lives for this to be happening right now. We have the kids to worry about."

Puck held her. He told her, "Hudson isn't going to let anything stop him from marrying you. He is in love with you more than you know. That is all me and the rest of the guys hear about all day. He loves those kids, too. He is going to get through this. It's probably just a concussion. He'll be good as new in a couple of days and be more than ready to marry you. He is already feeling that way now."

"I just don't know if I can handle this."

"It comes with the territory. It doesn't happen all the time. Finn was just trying to make you and the kids proud of him. He went for it and there was no one behind him to back him up. I should have been there with him. He just took off running and I couldn't catch up. I really tried to get to him to have his back."

"It isn't your fault. It is the fault of that barbarian that clobbered him."

"Sometimes it is just part of the game, princess. He is going to be okay. I know Finn and he is going to pull through."

Puck had tears in his own eyes as he held Rachel. He had seen the guy tackle Finn and it wasn't going to be an easy recovery for him. That was the hardest tackle he had ever seen on the field and he had been playing football for a long time.

A doctor came out and said, "Excuse me? Are you here for Mr. Hudson?"

Rachel straightened up and said, "Yes. I'm his fiancée."

The doctor told her, "He has a bad concussion and a broken arm. He is going to be okay. As soon as he came to he asked for Rachel. I'm assuming that is you."

Rachel nodded. "Yes, that's me. Can I go see him?"

"Of course. He is going to have a headache for a while. We are going to keep him overnight for observation. He will be in the cast for a couple of weeks. He is going to be very sore for a couple of days and may need some help around the house. Nothing too big. There is no need to worry. He will make a full recovery. I can assure you of that."

"Thank you so much doctor." The doctor left them.

Puck told her, "Go see Finn. I'll wait for Q and the kids to get here. Then we'll bring them in to see him. I'm sure Day is about to have a breakdown not knowing about his dad."

Rachel hugged him again. "Thank you Noah. I really appreciate all you have done for me."

"I got your back Berry. You are one of us now. We don't let each other down. Now, go see your man. I'll bring the kids in when they get here and you have had some time with him."

Rachel went off down the hall.

* * *

Rachel knocked on the door.

Finn groggily said, "Come in."

Finn's head was pounding. He forgot how much a concussion hurt. He had gotten one in high school after a car accident. They were not his favorite. He had his eyes closed when he felt someone take his hand.

He opened his eyes and said, "Hey baby."

Rachel sniffled and said, "You scared me to death. The way you were just laying there I thought you were dead. We aren't even married yet. I didn't know how I was going to make it through life without you. Don't ever do that to me again." She burst into full blown tears again.

Finn squeezed her hand and told her, "I'm sorry, baby. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. You aren't going to get rid of me that easy. I am going to be here the rest of our lives."

"I'm sorry. I was just so scared. I didn't know what to do. I rode with you to the hospital in the ambulance and you were still out of it. I was afraid you weren't going to wake up. I don't think I could handle that. Noah really helped me though."

"I'll have to thank him for being there for my girl."

"The kids are with Quinn. They are worried about you. None of us knew what was going on and there was nothing I could tell them. Dayton looked like someone had stolen his favorite toy when he saw you go down."

"That was the hardest hit I have ever taken. I just wanted to win and make you guys proud of me more than anything."

"Finn Hudson, we are always proud of you. Whether you win or lose, we will always love and be proud of you."

"Good. So, I'm stuck here overnight."

"Yes you are. I am going to take off this week to stay home with you. I want to make sure that you are okay. I'll just take the next two weeks off."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know. I want to. Now I want to be with you every chance I can get."

"I'm not going to fight you. I love all the time I can get with you and the kids. We are going to be married next week!"

Rachel smiled. "We are. I'm going to be off work for two weeks. I'm taking off a day before the wedding to get things set up. Then we are off for the honeymoon. So next week I'll be working three days."

"I'm sorry I'm making you miss so much work."

"You aren't making me do anything. I just want to help where I can. We are going to be together the rest of our lives and I want us to be able to count on each other."

"I know I can always count on you, baby. You are one of the best things to ever happen to me."

"I feel the same way about you, Finny."

The door flew open and the two of them looked over to see Dayton and Briella come running in with tears in their eyes. Briella automatically came over to Rachel for her to hold her. Dayton jumped on the bed and wrapped his arms around Finn. He had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Dayton said, "Daddy, I thought you were going to leave me like mom did. You fell really hard and I was scared."

Finn cringed. Not just because of the pain from the intense hug from his son, but also from the fact that he had scared him so badly. Finn told him, "Careful buddy. I'm really sore. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you. I love you too much for that. I'm sorry I scared you. That guy was pretty big, huh?"

Dayton let go of him and moved to where he wasn't hurting him. He said, "The biggest! He was bigger than you and you are the biggest guy I know!"

Finn laughed. "See, I'm okay. I'm just going to be sore for a while. You are going to have to help me and Rachel around the house for a while. I'm going to be in a cast for six weeks."

"Can I sign it?"

Finn smiled. "Of course little dude. When the nurse comes in I'll ask her for a Sharpie."

Briella was still clinging to Rachel. She couldn't take her eyes off of Finn. It was like she thought he was going to disappear. Rachel asked, "Do you want to go see Finn, honey?"

Briella just shook her head and held Rachel tighter. Finn looked up and asked, "What's the matter, Brie? Come see me."

Briella shook her head. Then she said, "I thought you were going to die, daddy. You are the only daddy I ever had and I don't want you to die."

Finn said, "Come here, munchkin."

Reluctantly she walked towards his bed not wanting to get too close. He told her, "Come up here with me and Day." She carefully sat on the bed. He cringed as he sat up in the bed. He had each of the kids sit on a side of him. He kissed each of their heads as he wrapped his arms around them. He said, "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I would never leave you guys. I'm so glad you see me as your dad. I just hope I am a good one. I'm going to be just fine. Okay?"

Briella looked up at him and managed a smile. She said, "I like your lime green cast."

Finn laughed. "I thought you might. I know how much you and Day like the color green. It may not go well with the tux though."

Rachel chuckled and said, "I think we can manage. All that matters is that you are okay."

Puck and Quinn stuck their heads in the room. Puck asked, "Is it safe to come in?"

Finn said, "Come in."

Quinn was holding Elle to her chest. She smiled when she saw that Finn was sitting up with both of the kids in his arms. She said, "It is good to see you with your eyes open. You gave us all quite the scare. I called your mom and Burt. They were watching the game and were freaking out. I called Kurt, too. I know how he can get."

Finn told her, "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

Puck asked, "How are you holding up, man?"

"I'm okay. It hurt like heck though. I feel like I was run over by a train."

"That dude was huge. You were lucky a concussion and a broken arm. He could have done more damage than that if he had hit you in the right place."

"But he didn't. I'm lucky. I just can't wait to get out of here. I hate hospitals. I just want to be at home lying on my couch if I have to be lying anywhere."

Rachel said, "You and the couch are going to become very acquainted this week."

"Okay, wifey. Anything you say."

Rachel rolled her eyes while everyone else laughed. She couldn't help but then laugh with everyone else because she liked the title that she would be getting in a little over a week.

The group spent time talking and ignoring the fact that they were in a hospital. They were just happy that Finn was okay. Kurt and Blaine showed up to check on Finn, as did most of the football team. It wasn't a secret that so many people cared about Finn. Rachel was glad that she was going to be marrying a man that was cared for by so many. It just showed her that he was a good man and would treat her well. That was all she wanted.


	25. Mr and Mrs

**Thank you so much for the feedback. I just needed a reminder that people are still enjoying it. Thank you so much for the feedback. I love it all. You are all amazing. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. There is a little bit of drama for all of you drama lovers.**

It was the day they had been waiting for. It was Finn and Rachel's wedding day. They didn't know who was more excited, the couple themselves or the kids. Finn and Rachel loved that fact. They were happy that their kids were so happy about the marriage.

Rachel was in her dress. She was looking in the mirror when Briella came in and said, "Mommy! You look like a princess."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks, honey. You look so pretty in your dress, too. Pink is definitely your color."

"Because it is my favorite!"

"It is and it looks good on you."

"Finn is going to be my daddy today!"

"He will be. We got the paperwork in yesterday. Your name is Hudson now. All four of us are going to be Hudsons as of today."

"What do you think of that?"

"Yay! I want him as my daddy."

"Good because that is what he is now. I am so glad you are happy, Brie. I wouldn't marry if you didn't like Finn."

"I don't like him… I love him."

Rachel smiled. Quinn walked in with Elle. She asked, "Are the two of you ready? Finn and Dayton are ready for you. Everyone is waiting for you. Puck is standing waiting to walk you down the aisle."

Rachel hugged the girl without squishing the seven month old infant in her arms. She said, "Thank you for loaning me your husband to walk we down the aisle. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. He was so excited that you asked him. He looks at you like his little Jewish sister."

Rachel chuckled. "He can be pretty sweet when he wants to be. He makes everyone believe he is so tough, but he is really just a softy."

"Please don't say that to his face. He won't take that very well."

Rachel laughed. "I promise. I won't tell Noah that he is a nice guy."

"You have to be special to him. He won't even let me call him Noah unless we are having our special adult alone time."

"I'm sorry. I can stop if you want me to." Rachel had really been watching herself. She didn't want to do anything to upset Quinn. Not after everything the two of them had been through.

"Rach, it's okay. Don't worry about it. Let's get you out there to get that ring on your finger. I know how much you and Finn have both been looking forward to this day."

Rachel and Briella walked with Quinn to meet Puck. Quinn arranged Rachel's veil. Puck took her arm and kissed her cheek. The girls walked down in front of Rachel. She looked up and she could see the smile on Finn's face that she loved so much. She looked next to him and saw Dayton with an identical smile on his face. She almost giggled at the cuteness.

Puck put Rachel's hand in Finn's and took his place next to Dayton. The pastor said, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone is against this union speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a quiet moment. The pastor was about to continue they heard, "I object." It was then followed by another. Finn and Rachel's heads then whipped around to see where it had come from. Neither of them expected what they saw next. The other half of the genetics of their children were standing next to each other in the middle of the aisle.

Finn and Rachel both looked up and said, "Please continue. They have no right to ruin our day."

The pastor followed their wishes. He continued with the service. Finn and Rachel were angry and baffled at the fact that their exes showed up on their wedding day, but they weren't going to let them ruin it.

* * *

Finn and Rachel shared their kiss and were declared husband and wife. They walked down the aisle. Dayton and Briella jumped in their arms and they had their first hug as all Hudsons.

Briella asked, "Who were those people that didn't want you to marry daddy, mommy?"

Rachel said, "Just someone I used to know. I need to go talk to him actually."

Finn told her, "I need to talk to her, too. The two of you are going to go see nana and pops for a while. We'll be there to see you in a minute."

Dayton asked, "Are you okay, daddy?"

Finn ruffled Dayton's hair and said, "I'm fine little man. It is nothing for you to worry about. I will be right back. So will Rachel."

Dayton asked Rachel, "Can I call you mom now?"

Rachel smiled as she leaned down to hug the little boy, "You can call me whatever you want. I'm always here for you Day."

Dayton took Briella's hand and ran off to Carole and Burt.

Rachel said, "I guess we have to go talk to them. I don't want to do this alone, but I know I need to."

"I won't be far. I'll kick some butt if I have to."

Rachel chuckled and gave her new husband a long kiss. "Thank you for that, baby. I know you and Noah would probably make it impossible for him to have any more children."

"You have that right. I love you."

"I love you too, Finny."

* * *

Rachel and Finn walked away to talk to their exes. They were ready to give them a piece of their minds for trying to ruin their special day.

Rachel walked up to Jesse. She practically growled, "What are you doing here? You have no right to be here. I haven't seen you in six years. You can't just show up here and try to ruin the best thing that has happened to me."

"I should have a right to know who is going to be raising my daughter."

"Don't you dare bring her into it! You haven't even met Brie! You left me when I was pregnant. I have done everything without any kind of help from you. We don't need you or your help. Leave. I am not going to let you ruin my special day or upset Briella."

"She's my child."

"It took you six years to figure that out. I don't want her to know you. You didn't want her. You have to live with that. Leave before I make you leave."

Jesse laughed. "Like you could make me leave."

"I have a bodyguard. Finn has a bodyguard. There are plenty of big men that could get rid of you. The Giants' football team is here and I know they wouldn't have another thought before getting you out of here."

"You can't keep my daughter from me."

"I can and I will. You left me. You signed over all rights to her. She isn't your daughter. She is Finn's. She has his last name and he is more of a father than you have or ever will be to her. I'll let her make the decision to meet you in the future if she wishes, but now it is my call."

Puck walked over with Sam and another football player behind him. He asked, "Are you okay, Rach?"

"Get him out of here. I don't want my baby to see him. I don't even know how he managed to get in here."

Jesse laughed and said, "Security will do anything for a little bit of cash on the side. That is how the other chick got in, too."

Puck grabbed one arm and Sam grabbed the other. Puck told him, "It is your time to go, dude." The three large men carried Jesse away. He threw over his shoulder, "This isn't over. This isn't the last of me you have seen, Rachel Berry."

She threw back, "That's Rachel Hudson, jerk!" That is when the tears started to fall. She had to compose herself before she went to find Briella and Dayton. They didn't need to know what was going on.

* * *

In another part of the lawn, Finn was standing face to face with Macie after the last time seeing her was when she dropped Dayton off on his porch. He asked, "What are you doing here?"

She said, "Finny, I came back to be with you and Dayton. We can be a family." She tried to step closer to him.

Finn told her, "I don't think so. Rachel and I are married. He is Dayton's mom. We are a family."

"I'm his mother."

"Says the girl that dropped him off on my porch and disappeared. That is what all mothers do."

"I was 18 years old. I didn't know what I was going."

"Don't play that on me. I was 18, too. I have been raising my son for the last five years and you have not been anywhere to be found. You signed all rights over to me. You aren't his mother. Rachel is. He hasn't ever met you and now isn't the time for that. This is a happy day for us because we are finally getting the family that we need. I don't know how you got in here."

Macie chuckled. "Security men will do anything for an extra twenty bucks."

"I think you should leave."

"I want to see my son."

"Well, you aren't going to. You should leave."

Quinn walked over with Elle in her arms. Macie looked up. She stepped closer to her and tried to hug her. She said, "Q, I have missed you so much. She is so beautiful. She looks just like you."

Quinn glared at her and said, "You should leave."

"Q, you are my best friend."

"I was your best friend. Then you disappeared leaving me to take care of my best friend and your son. That isn't something that a true friend does. Finn found someone that really loves him and Dayton. I know she won't leave him. She loves him."

Macie looked up and said, "I loved you. Both of you. I still do."

Finn told her, "You have an awful way of showing it. Now, if you will leave. I want to spend this special day with my wife and children. You have no right to be here and I'm not going to allow you to stick around."

"Finn, I miss you. I want to know Dayton."

"You should have thought of that before you left him on my porch crying for his mom. We don't need you."

Quinn said, "You really need to leave. No one wants you here. You lost your right to Finn a long time ago. You aren't going to get him back so you might as well give up now."

Macie ran off crying. She couldn't' continue to stand there and try to plead her case.

* * *

Finn and Rachel finally found each other in the crowd of people. Finn kissed her and said, "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Rachel smiled. "I'm fine. Who would have thought both of our exes would show up after not seeing them for six years."

"That doesn't matter because I'm married to you. You are the one that I love."

"I love you, too. We are going to get through this."

"Thank you for being here. Will you do me the honor of joining me go see our children?"

Rachel laughed. "You are such a cheese ball. I would be more than glad to join you now that it is safe. Puck and Sam carried Jesse away."

Finn said, "Q and I chased Macie away, so we are good to enjoy the rest of our wedding."

The two of them held hands as they went to see their kids and thank everyone for coming to support them.

Finn and Rachel had a 10 o'clock flight to the Caribbean. Dayton and Briella were going to be staying with Carole and Burt for the week.

Finn said, "Be good for Nana and Pops. We may have to bring you back something if we hear good things about you."

Rachel told them, "Be good. I love the two of you so much. We'll call every day and we will see you in a week."

Carole told them, "Get out of here. They are going to be fine. You have nothing to worry about. I look forward to getting the chance to spoil my grandchildren. You two need to get going."

Finn said, "Okay. One more family hug and mom and I are on our way." The kids ran over and wrapped their arms around their parents who had crouched on the floor to be on their level. They squeezed them and grabbed the last of their bags to head off to the airport. They were looking forward to a week for just the two of them, but they knew they were going to miss Dayton and Briella something terrible.


	26. Their Return

**Thank you so much for all the support. I love reading all of your reviews and seeing that you are enjoying the story. I hope you continue to feel that way and let me know what you think for here on out as well. I'm interested to see what you think. Enjoy!**

Rachel and Finn were coming home from their honeymoon. They had really enjoyed themselves, but they had really missed their kids and the rest of their family. The break had been awesome, but they were ready to get back to their life at home.

Rachel kissed Finn's cheek and said, "I really liked having a whole week of you to myself."

Finn laughed. "I liked having my lady to myself as well. So, do you think we managed to create something while we were gone?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Rachel chuckled. "I think it would surprise me if we didn't."

"Good. Let's go see our two kids that are here already. I love you so much, Mrs. Hudson."

Rachel smiled. "I love you too, Mr. Hudson. Thank you for the wonderful time. Now it's time to come back to reality, but I wouldn't change our reality for anything."

"I know what you mean. We started our adult lives early, but I think we got two pretty awesome kids out of the deal. Maybe a third soon."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Okay. You have to stop that. We don't know if I am pregnant and I can't have you around here making statements like that. At least not until it is a known fact and you know as well as I do that we won't know for a while."

"Babe, I'm just giving you a hard time. I'm plenty happy with it just being the four of us for as long as it is. I just hope you get pregnant at a point where I will be able to be there for the birth. I don't want it to happen while I am on the road. I wouldn't forgive myself if I missed it."

"We will face that when we get to it. You have nothing to worry about, honey. Let's go see the two kids that we have right now. I missed them."

"I missed the munchkins, too."

Finn and Rachel walked into their house. Finn said, "We're home."

They heard running and they knew to expect to be tackled. Finn tried to situate his arm so that he wouldn't get hit too hard when they came at him. Briella and Dayton both exclaimed, "Daddy! Mommy!"

Finn and Rachel scooped them up in their arms and squeezed them. They knew they had missed them. They hadn't realized how much until they saw and held them. They were more than ready to take on the roles of parents again. They had actually missed their hectic life that they loved so much.

Rachel asked, "Were the two of you good for nana and pops? Do we need to send your presents back to the Caribbean?"

Briella said, "No mommy. We were really good. You can ask anyone. We didn't fight. We were good like you told us to be."

Finn asked Dayton, "Is she telling the truth little man? Were you good?"

"The best!"

Carole and Burt came in and said, "Would you just give them their presents? They have been little angels. They are so happy to have the two of you home."

Rachel and Finn got out the little gifts they had gotten the kids. They had loved them all. They went off to their rooms.

Carole asked, "How was the beach? Did the two of you have a good time?"

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and said, "It was perfect. It was so beautiful. It was hard to leave, but it is great to be back, too. I had to get my star of a wife home to entertain the world."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It really was lovely. Thank you for watching the kids. I hope they didn't cause you too much trouble."

Burt told her, "Don't worry your pretty little head about that. They were perfect little angels. They really missed the two of you though."

"We missed them, too."

"The two of you are pretty awesome parents. The kids couldn't stop talking about how much they missed you and all the cool stuff you do. You are doing a great job with the two of them."

Finn told him, "Thank you, Burt. That means so much to me. I really appreciate it. Coming from you that means the world to me."

"Of course, son. We are so proud of the man you have turned into. You are doing a wonderful job juggling everything that has been thrown at you."

"Thank you."

Carole said, "I can't believe my baby boy is married to a wonderful woman and had two amazing kids. Not to mention he is one of the best quarterbacks in the United States."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Mom, stop it. You have to say that because you gave birth to me."

"I don't have to say it, I want to. I love you so much and I couldn't be more proud of you and the man you are becoming."

"Thanks, mom."

Rachel smiled and said, "I owe the two of you for raising such a wonderful man. I don't know where I would be without Finn in my life. I love him and Dayton so much. I am so glad that I am going to have the two of them in the rest of my life. I couldn't imagine better people to spend my life with."

Carole hugged her, "Oh honey. You are the daughter I always wanted. I am so glad you and Finn found each other."

"Actually, the kids found us for each other. If it hadn't been for them then we wouldn't have found each other and be where we are."

"The little matchmakers they are and they don't even know it. I'm sure they will love to hear all about it when they get older. They will always hold it over your heads the rest of their lives because of it."

Rachel laughed. "That is okay. Then when they get mad at us for being a team and not doing something they want we can remind them that it is their entire fault that we are even together to begin with."

Carole, Burt and Finn laughed at her. Finn said, "My girl is so smart. I think I'm going to keep her for a while."

"A while, huh? Baby, you are stuck with me forever. I hate to break it to you."

Finn kissed her. "I think I can handle that. That is if you think you can handle it."

"Oh. I got this is the bag. It's you and me forever, baby." The two of them laughed.

Burt said, "Carole, would you look at that. The two of them are still in the Honeymoon stage. That will be over soon, won't it honey?"

Carole put her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about? I like to think we are still in the honeymoon stage."

Burt said, "Uhh… What was that? I think I heard the kids calling."

Finn laughed and said, "Dad, I don't think the kids are going to help you get out of this one. I think you are in pretty deep."

"I'm sorry, honey. Of course we are still in the honeymoon stage."

Carole said, "Rachel, I hope you took notes. That will help you out some day." Rachel started laughing. She kissed Finn's cheek while he just looked on amazed. His mother was giving his wife tips on how to make him uncomfortable. This was going to get good.

Before anything else could be said the door opened and Santana came in. She said, "Hello Hudsons."

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "I'm glad you still managed to go without learning manners the week while we were gone. I would have hated to miss that."

"Hey now Momma. You know you love me just the way that I am and you wouldn't change anything about me."

"Most of the time."

Finn said, "Hello Santana."

"Hey Frankendad. Were you good to my girl while you were gone? I would hate to have to hurt you. I kind of like you a little bit."

Finn chuckled. "I was the perfect gentleman. You have nothing to worry about."

"Good. Where are the munchkins?"

"Back in one of their bedrooms." Santana was down the hall before the thought was finished.

Carole said, "Umm… she is quite interesting."

Rachel told her, "I am so sorry. Santana follows the beat of a different drummer, but she has always been there for Brie and I. I wouldn't have been able to keep Brie if it hadn't been for Santana's help."

"Then she can't be all bad."

The door opened yet again to see Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Quinn and Elle. Finn said, "Okay. What is this place? Grand Central Station."

Puck said, "Come on man. You know we missed your wife and had to see her as soon as she got back." Everyone chuckled. Finn didn't think it was very funny.

Quinn told him, "You know he is just messing with you. We missed you, too. Elle here couldn't wait to see Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel. We told her we would come see you as soon as you got home and she was so excited. You can't upset a seven month old."

Finn said, "She doesn't know what you are talking about. She could have thought you were taking her to see Santa or something."

Puck said, "Dude, you know my kid is smarter than that."

Rachel told them all, "It's wonderful to see you all. I am happy you are all here. Now let me see little Ellie belly."

Quinn held her out to Rachel. Rachel took the little girl and kissed her cheek. She clung to her and smiled at her. Finn came over and said, "Hand her over. I want to see my little Ellie."

Rachel reluctantly handed the little girl over. Finn rubbed his nose against hers and made her giggle. Rachel and the others just watched him. She knew if they were to have more children she had nothing to worry about when it came to Finn. He was wonderful with babies and she knew he would be excited. She was starting to get excited at the possibility herself. After Briella's birth, she didn't know if she would ever have the chance to have another baby. She was finally there. Things were finally going her way for once in a very long time.


	27. Surprise Visit

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I really like where this story is headed and I hope you do as well. Thank you for the reviews. I love all of your thoughts and I hope you keep it up. It is lovely to know that people are reading. Enjoy!**

Finn and Rachel had been married for a month. Things were going just had they imagined they would only better. Finn was in his off season so he was able to spend a lot more time with the kids. He loved that part of his job. He loved that he had time for his kids and that was what was important to him. He knew Rachel wanted someone to be with the kids that wasn't a nanny at all times. He was glad that could be him.

Rachel was cuddled up to Finn on the couch. The kids were sitting on the floor. The family was watching a movie when there was a knock on the door. Rachel kissed Finn's cheek and went to get it. She opened it and was surprised to see her fathers standing there. It was the first time she had seen them in months. It wasn't a new development. They were never around much.

Rachel said, "What are the two of you doing here? How did you know I would be here? I thought you were supposed to be out of the country for a couple more months."

Hiram told her, "Plans change. We wanted to see our daughter and granddaughter."

"Oh really? She just thinks you can keep popping up like this. Briella is five and hardly knows you."

"We want to change that. We want to get back in your life, baby."

"Where is this coming from?"

"We realized how wrong we were. We are so sorry that we haven't been here when you needed us. This is a nice house you have moved into."

Rachel said, "It was my husband's. We all moved in because it was much bigger than my apartment and it was easier than all of us having to move."

Leroy asked, "Husband?"

"Yes husband. I told the two of you that I was getting married, but you showed no kind of want to come home to see your only daughter get married, so I got married without you."

"Oh baby. Can we meet him? We thought you were just going through one of your stages."

"One of my stages? Really? Please leave. We are having a family day. Please call me when you think that I can be in love for real. I love Finn more than anything in this world. I would be lost without him." Rachel shut the door in their faces and walked back in the living room.

Finn could tell something was wrong. He asked, "What is the matter, beautiful?"

"I'm okay."

"Don't lie to me."

"I just need some family cuddles."

Dayton and Briella knew that was their call. They moved up to the couch and cuddled next to Rachel and Finn. Finn told them, "You know the drill. Cuddles with mommy and then we have to have some old people talk."

Briella looked up at Rachel and asked, "Are you okay, mommy?"

Rachel kissed her head, "I'm fine, honey. Don't worry about me."

Dayton said, "Don't be sad mommy. We love you."

Rachel smiled. She loved being Dayton's mom. She told him, "I love all of you, too. I really needed to hear that." The four of them sat closely on the couch and finished the movie. Rachel couldn't get her mind off of her fathers showing up and doubting that she was married and truly in love. She didn't think she could be even more in love than she was at that moment. She was so glad to have Finn and his family. If she didn't have them she wasn't sure she would have anyone other than Briella and Santana.

* * *

The kids had gone back to their room. Finn scooted closer to his wife and said, "Okay. Tell me your troubles. I am all ears. I always am."

Rachel sighed. "My dads were at the door."

"They were? Why didn't you invite them in? I would have liked to meet them."

"They couldn't believe that we were married and truly love each other. I couldn't handle it. I just didn't want anything to ruin one of the only days I have had off in a while. I wanted everyone to be happy and for us to have a good day."

"Oh Rach. I'm sorry. I love you so much. I want you to realize that. Nothing is ever going to change that. You are perfect and I am a lucky man to have you in my life."

Rachel smiled. "You are too good to me. I don't know what I would do without you. You are perfect for me. I am the lucky one. I just didn't want them to mess things up. I told them to only call me when they believed that I really was happy and in love. Finn, you are my everything. You and the kids are anyway. I don't want anything to mess what we have up. My dads hardly ever come around anyway. It was really just me, Brie and Santana for so long. It was like I was an orphan because they were on business so much. I either stayed with the nanny or Santana all the time. Please promise me we will never do that to our kids."

Finn pulled her in for a kiss. "I would never dream of it. I'm a hands on dad. I want nothing more than to spend as much time as I can with you, Day and Brie. That isn't going to change. It kills me when I have to leave you and that was before we were married. I don't know what I am going to do now that we are married."

Rachel kissed his cheek. "That is what makes you so wonderful. I'm sorry I didn't introduce you to my dads. I just couldn't handle it."

"Are you really okay? Is something else bothering you?"

"I'm just tired."

"We can go to bed early tonight. You need to get as much rest as you can so you can entertain the world."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm not entertaining the world, Finn. Hardly anyone knows who I am. I'm still new to the stage in most eyes."

"Everyone will know who you are in no time. You are too good for people to go on ignoring you."

"Thanks, baby. That means so much to me."

"It is just the truth. I love you so much."

"I love you more. Will you just hold me for a little while. I just want to be in your arms and not think about anything else. I just want to be right here."

"I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else. I love having you right here every chance I can get you."

"I am only yours, Finny. Well, you have to share me with the kids, but that is it."

Finn laughed. "I love the sound of that. Come here Mrs. Hudson and sit with me for a while."

Rachel frowned. "I miss your cast."

Finn chuckled. "Why is that? You can actually hold my hand now."

"That is a plus, but the cute little drawings the kids gave you gave it character and it was just too adorable."

"That's why we kept it. I can embarrass them with it when they get older."

"You are going to love doing that, I'm sure."

"Of course. I am a father. I going to love embarrassing my son and protecting my daughter. So, we haven't talked about it yet, but Brie isn't dating until she is 40."

Rachel laughed. "Finn, don't you think she deserves to find someone as amazing as you and sweet as Dayton?"

"Am I not sweet? Plus, she isn't going to find someone as amazing as me."

"A little full of yourself aren't you?"

"Hey. It's just the truth. The only guy that could possibly be anything like me would be Dayton and I don't think we want to go down that road. The two of them getting married would just be weird."

Rachel chuckled. "You are something else. Let's just sit here for a while." So that is what they did. They spent much needed time together. They were just happy to be. They were happy and they weren't about to let anyone come in and change that.


	28. Award Show

**Here is chapter 27! I hope you enjoy it and where the story is going. I love all of your reviews and thoughts. They mean so much to me. I love to know that people are still reading. So here it is. I would really love to hear what you think of this one. ;)**

Things were going wonderfully for Rachel on stage. She had a write up in the paper about her performance and how wonderful she was. She was also nominated for a Tony! In history, no one had been nominated for a Tony after only been in their role or being well known for such a short time. She didn't think it was all her. It may have had something to do with who her husband was, but she wasn't going to question it. She knew it was an honor to even be nominated.

It was June and it was beginning to get warm outside. The kids were out of school. Finn and Rachel spent as much time with them as possible. They were still without a little Hudson baby in the oven. Things were still perfect for them. They were happy with where they were.

Rachel was making breakfast for the family. Today was the big day. She was going to the Tony awards with the best looking quarterback on her arm. She just so happened to have the privilege of calling him her husband. Rachel felt two strong arms go around her waist. Then she felt lips on her cheek. She said, "Well, good morning to you."

Finn smiled. "How you are my beautiful Tony nominated wife?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Breakfast is almost ready."

"I can't wait to see you in that dress that you and Kurt picked out. I don't understand why you won't let me see it. It isn't like it is our wedding."

"Hey. I want to see your reaction when you see it on me for the first time."

"I guess if I have to wait I can. I just can't wait to see you walk across that stage and get the award that you deserve."

"Finn, I'm not even going to win. I'm new to the stage still and the newbies don't win this."

"You are going to make history. I know you will. Babe, you are going to be bringing home an award. I just know it."

"I'm so glad you believe in me."

Rachel smiled and then she ran off to the bathroom leaving Finn confused.

He walked back to the bathroom and asked, "Are you okay, baby?"

She said, "I'm fine. It must just be a bug. I'll be out in a minute and it will be okay. Get the kids up."

"Rach, are you sure?"

"Finn, I'm fine. It's just nerves for tonight."

"Okay. I'll get the kids up. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Finn went off to get the kids up and ready for the day. They were going to be staying with Puck and Quinn while Finn and Rachel went to the awards.

Rachel only got sick once so she put it off on the nerves.

Briella came over and said, "Mommy, I don't feel so good."

Rachel felt her forehead and told her, "You are warm. Let's get you in some pjs. Then we will make you feel better. You are going to be better before you know it."

Rachel found Finn in the living room and said, "Looks like tonight is off."

He looked up at her and asked, "Why? You have to go. You could win."

"Brie is sick. I can't leave her. Puck and Quinn don't need to be around her and have it be passed to Elle. She is too tiny for that."

"We will figure out something. You are not missing your first Tony award."

"My daughter comes first."

"I'm sure Santana will watch her and Dayton. I bet he has the same thing. Let's see. Hey Day. Come here for a second."

Dayton walked over said, "Yeah dad."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"My tummy hurts."

"Let me feel your head." Finn felt his forehead. Then he looked at Rachel and said, "Yep. We have two sick ones on our hands. They really do share everything. Rach, you really have to go tonight. I'll see if I can find someone to watch them. We will come home as soon as it is over."

Rachel told him, "Okay. You win this one, Hudson."

Finn chuckled. "Good. Okay little man. Let's get you in some pjs. You are going to stay in Brie's room tonight. That will make it easier to take care of both of you."

He took him back to Briella's room. Rachel didn't know how she was going to make it through the evening not being home to take care of the kids while they are sick. It broke her heart and she felt like a terrible mother.

* * *

Kurt was helping Rachel get ready for the awards. She was stepping into the dress they had picked out. She had come to like Kurt quite a bit after everything in the beginning.

He was starting to zip her up when she said, "Thank you so much for taking care of the kids for us. I didn't want to have to call a babysitter to watch them. I don't think Santana would have been very kind to two sick kids. I owe you and Blaine greatly for giving up your evening for them."

"Rachel, you are getting a Tony award! I wasn't about to let you miss it. I know you would have given it up for them because that is how wonderful of a mother you are. They are going to be fine in our care. They are my niece and nephew. I am more than happy to watch them for you when you need me to. Rach, have you gained some weight in the last month?"

"Kurt! That is rude. Why would you ask me something like that?"

"I didn't mean to upset you. It's just I can't get the zipper up on your dress. We just got it two weeks ago."

Rachel gasped. "Oh no! What am I going to do? I guess I have been eating a little more than I used to. Oh Kurt."

"Rach, it's okay. With a little more prying we can get it up. It will be fine for tonight. Don't worry about it."

"I guess since we got married I haven't been exercising as much as I used to."

"Stop worrying Rachel."

"Oh Kurt."

"What?"

"I may be pregnant. I got sick this morning, but I put it off on nerves. Then this dress not fitting."

"That wouldn't be so bad. The two of you want it."

"That is true. Today is such a big day for me to find out."

"Then don't worry about it until tomorrow. You have a lot on your plate tonight. If you are pregnant the baby will still be there tomorrow."

Rachel laughed. "You are too much, Mr. Hummel."

"I try. Let's get you finished up. I know my brother is dying to see you. He is jealous that I know what hot dress you have and he doesn't yet."

"He will know soon enough."

The two of them finished getting Rachel ready.

* * *

Much to Rachel's surprise she had won her first Tony. Finn and Rachel were in the limo. Finn kissed Rachel and said, "I am so proud of you. Let's get you home. The kids are going to be so excited. I bet they watched it. Your speech was perfect."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks, Finny. I am so glad you were there with me."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Can we stop at a pharmacy?"

"Do you think the kids need something?"

"We can call Kurt and see if they do, but I need something."

"What is it, babe? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just think there is something that we need to see if my assumptions are correct."

"What are you talking about?"

Rachel loved how clueless he could be sometimes. It just made him all that much cuter. She said, "You'll find out."

* * *

The two of them walked into the pharmacy. She picked up a couple of suckers from each of the kids. Then she led Finn to the feminine aisle. Finn's face faltered when he saw he was in the feminine hygiene aisle. He thought she thought she was pregnant. He said, "Oh."

Rachel kept walking. Then she stopped at the pregnancy tests. Finn got a huge smile on his face. He said, "Really?"

Rachel chuckled. "You thought I needed something else, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Oh Rach. You're pregnant?"

"I don't know yet. That is why we are here getting a test, silly."

"Oh. Okay. Then get a couple and let's go home and take them. What a day this will be. You won a Tony and we may be finding out if another Hudson will be joining us."

"I'm glad you are so happy."

The two of them bought a couple of tests and were on their way. They were ready to find out if they were going to be parents to a third child.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were sitting in the bathroom. The timer on Finn's cell phone went off. Rachel stood up and held out her hand. She said, "I want you to be right there with me when I find out. I want you to see it the same time I do. I never want to have to do any of this alone ever again."

Finn stood up and wrapped his arm around her. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you to do this on your own again. Let's see what is going on."

They walked up to the sink. Rachel turned it over and got a big smile on her face. Finn knew what that plus sign meant. He was going to be a dad to a third child. He was going to have a little baby with the woman he loved in a few months. This was so much better of a situation than the first time though he wouldn't change anything about the first baby.

Rachel said, "Well, what do you think daddy?"

"I think that is the luckiest baby in the world right there." Finn put his hand on her stomach.

Rachel smiled up at him. "Any baby that has you for a dad is lucky. I'll set up an appointment for some time next week. The two of us can go and check on the baby."

"I'm going to be there as much as I possibly can. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. How and when are we going to tell the bigs that they are going to have a little brother or sister?"

"Hmm… I think we should wait until after the appointment this week so that we can tell them how much longer they have. Then we'll tell everyone else after that."

"I can't believe my dads haven't called since that day they came here."

"Don't worry about it, babe. You have all the rest of us and the baby."

"I don't need them. I wish they were involved, but I don't need them. I'm not going to go out of my way to get them to be part of our lives."

"You don't need to. Just worry about you and baby."

"I still have to worry about you, Day and Brie."

"Then just the five of us. Everyone else can take care of themselves."

Rachel kissed his cheek. "Let's go make sure that the big kids are asleep. Then I want you to hold me for the rest of the night."

Finn smiled. "I can handle that." And that was what they did. They didn't have a care in the world. They were just happy that things were happening the way that they were and when they were. The timing could be a little off, but they would figure it out when they had to. Rachel had a relatively new role and football season would be starting soon. They were too excited to be adding to their little perfect family. Things were the way they were meant to happen, just as they had imagined when they first got married.


	29. You Will Always Have Me

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love to hear your thoughts. I hope you like where this goes. I have some prewritten and I'll update as much as I can since I am now on summer break. Thank you for sticking with this story. Enjoy and review!**

Dayton and Briella had started feeling better. They were going back to school after a couple of days off with Finn to rest. Now Finn and Rachel were taking the day to go to the doctor to check on the progress of baby Hudson. Both of them were having a hard time keeping the secret from everyone, especially the kids.

Rachel asked, "Are you ready to find out if we are having a baby Hudson or not?"

Finn kissed her head, "I have a feeling that we are and it is going to be a girl. It's just a feeling I have."

"You have to tell me the names that were in your dream now that we are pregnant."

Finn smiled. "Drew for a girl and Brighton for a boy."

Rachel slowly started to smile. "Perfect! Drew McKinley or Brighton Liam."

"Where did that come from?"

"I know how much Lima means to you and it is going to mean something to me. McKinley for the school that you went to and Liam is Lima jumbled up."

Finn pulled Rachel into his chest and said, "Oh baby. You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to. I like it. Drew or Brighton. I really like it. They are different like the other two names."

"I thought so. Lets get you to the doctor momma. We can find out for sure if we are going to need those names since you got them out of me."

Rachel smiled. "I couldn't wait any longer. I'm glad you told me because I love them and they will be perfect for our little one whenever we have them."

"I have a good feeling about this. Let's go."

Finn and Rachel went to get in their car.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were walking out of the doctor's office holding hands. Finn smiled and told her, "I told you that we would have a Honeymoon baby. I was right."

"I just don't understand why I didn't start getting symptoms until now. The last time I got symptoms sooner than this."

"Maybe the baby had different plans. They are going to be here in five months."

"I am four months pregnant Finn! I should have known by now! I should have been going to the doctor and taking better care of myself."

"Rachel, stop it. You didn't know. The doctor said that things looked fine and the baby was doing great. Don't worry about it. We have five months to get ready for the little munchkin. I think I like it this way because it won't be so long of a wait."

Rachel chuckled. "You are such a sap. So, how are we going to tell the kids that they are going to have a little brother or sister?"

"I don't know. This is something big. I want to make a big deal out of it. I know they are going to be excited, but I want it to be something they will remember."

"I know what you mean. It would be easier to tell them if we knew the gender already. There are so many cute ways to tell genders. I can't think anything other than the traditional shirt thing."

"That is still cute. Let's do that. I know they will wear them proudly. We can involve them in telling the family. I hate that mom and Burt aren't here. I don't want to tell them over the phone."

"Oh Finn! We could take a picture of the kids in their shirts and have some kind of saying with it for them."

"That would be perfect, Rach."

"Great. Let's go pick out some cute shirts for the big kids."

"Okay. Finn, I love you."

"I love you, too." The two of them held hands as they went to their car to head to the store. They wanted to find the perfect shirts for Briella and Dayton.

* * *

Rachel and Finn were happy with the shirts they got for the kids. The shirt they got Briella said, "I'm going to be the most awesome big sister." Dayton's shirt said, "I'm going to be a rockin' big brother." They fit the personality of the big siblings to a tee. They couldn't wait to give them to them. Then they were going to take a picture of the kids and send it in an email to Carole and Burt. They were excited to let them ones that meant the most to them that there was going to be another Hudson joining them soon.

Rachel and Finn had a bag for each of the kids. They were going to make this as special as they could. The four of them walked in the house. Rachel said, "Guys, we have something for the two of you. It is very special. We hope you like it."

Each of them got a bag. They tore into it and just looked at them. They had been learning to read so it was going to be even more special. Briella looked at hers and said, "I'm going to be the most awesome big sister."

Dayton then read his, "I'm going to be a rockin' big brother."

Finn asked, "So, what does that mean?"

Dayton and Briella just looked at each other and shrugged. Rachel said, "I'm having a baby. The two of you are going to have a little brother or sister soon. What do you think? Are you excited? Santa was late giving you your Christmas present, but it will be early for this Christmas. The baby will be here in November."

Briella looked up and said, "Really?"

Finn smiled and told them, "Yep. The baby will be here soon."

Dayton asked, "Is it a brother or sister?"

Rachel said, "We don't know yet, but you will be the first to know when we find out. We get to find out next month. Would you like to see a picture?"

Dayton and Briella both nodded. Finn sat them each on his lap and showed them the sonogram picture.

Dayton asked, "That thing is a baby?"

Finn and Rachel laughed. Finn told him, "Sure is little man. That is your little brother or sister."

Briella and Dayton didn't seem as happy as Finn and Rachel had thought they would be. Rachel asked, "Are you okay? Aren't you excited that you are going to have a little brother or sister?"

The two kids just looked at each other. Then Briella said, "Jeremy in our class has a little brother. He said that he stinks all the time and his mom and dad forgot him at school once because they were so worried about the baby. We don't want one anymore. We like just the two of us and the two of you." Dayton nodded in agreement.

Finn said, "Hey. The two of you wanted a little brother or sister so bad. You are getting one." Finn didn't realize that he had been so harsh. The two kids burst into tears and ran back to Dayton's room together and slammed the door.

Rachel sighed and said, "Finn. Honey, I love you, but come on. They are five. They are worried that they won't get the attention they need or want. They have already been through a big change this year and now they are going to be going through another change. I should have known they wouldn't be that excited when we first told them. We have to help them through this. I'm going to go talk to them."

"Rach…"

"No, it's fine. I'll see if I can help."

Rachel gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to check on the kids.

* * *

Rachel knocked on the door. She peeped her head in the room and saw the two kids sitting on the bed hugging each other. She put her hand on her chest and said, "Oh honeys."

The two kids looked up at her. Briella said, "We are sorry mommy. We didn't mean to make Finn mad. We are still going to love the baby, but it is scary. We don't want you to not love us or forget about us." It broke her heart to hear Briella call Finn by his name rather than daddy. She hadn't done that since before they were married.

Rachel pulled both of them to her. She said, "That isn't going to happen. You know that your dad and I love the two of you so much. That isn't' going to change just because a baby comes into our lives. We want the two of you to help us. We have names, but we are going to need help decorating the nursery. I think it would be special if the two of you helped pick out the theme for your little brother or sister. If you want to put on your new shirts you can help us tell nana and pops that there is going to be another Hudson in the family."

Dayton and Briella just looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They put on their shirts. Rachel got out her camera and took a picture the two of them with a big smile on their faces. She was happy to see that they were doing better. She couldn't wait for the baby to move and to find out the gender so that she could share that with them. She wanted to do anything she could to make them more comfortable and excited about the addition to the family.

Rachel walked out to the living room. She found Finn sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. She walked over and dropped down next to him. She rubbed circles on his back and asked, "What is the matter, baby?"

He sighed. "I really messed up. I didn't realize the way I talked to them. They have to hate me. I should have known that they would need to get used to the idea. They are just little kids. They need to warm up to big things like this. We just keep throwing curve balls at them."

"Hey. They are okay. I talked to them. They put their shirts on for me and I took a picture to send to the grandparents. Are we going to send it to San, Noah, Quinn, Kurt and Blaine too?"

"I think that would be lovely. Our phone will be ringing off the hook tonight. I just can't believe the way I talked to them. They are just so smart sometimes I forget that they are just in Kindergarten. I'm definitely not the best dad out there."

"Don't say that. You are a wonderful father. They are young, but they will realize that you didn't mean to speak to them in such a harsh tone. I think you need to go hug them and then things should be okay."

"You are right. You are one heck of a woman, Rachel Hudson. I'm so happy that you are the mother of my children."

"We will see how that goes when I get farther into this pregnancy. I don't think you will feel the same way."

"I will always feel this way about you. That is never going to change."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, baby. Now go see your kids. Then we have a picture to send to everyone." Finn kissed her and walked back the hallway to Dayton's room.

Finn opened the door. He said, "Hey guys."

Both of the kids just looked up at him. He went on to say, "I wanted to come and tell you how sorry I am. I didn't mean to speak to the two of you like that. I just really hoped you would be happy about the baby. It made me sad to think that you weren't happy. I didn't want that to happen."

Dayton said, "Sorry daddy. I just don't want you to forget me or not love me anymore. I just want you to love me forever."

"Oh buddy. I will always love you. That isn't going to change no matter how many babies we have. You have nothing to worry about."

Briella guiltily told Finn, "I'm sorry, Finn. I don't want you to be mad at me."

He pulled her on his lap too. "Oh Brie. I could never be mad at you. I want you to know that I love you, too. That isn't going to change."

"But the new baby has you and mommy. I just have mommy."

"You have me, too. You will always have me. I can promise you that. As far as I see it you are my daughter."

"Thanks daddy." Finn smiled hearing her call him daddy again. It was one of his favorite things. He said, "Let's go in the living room. We'll have a family night." He picked both of them up and carried them to the living room.

The evening was spent the two kids and the two adults. They took the phone calls they got about the new baby, but didn't dwell on it. They were more worried about letting the older siblings know that they were loved more than anything. So that was what they spent the evening doing.


	30. I Just Want A Daddy

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. I hope you like where the story goes. Please continue to review nad let me know what you like and such. Leave ideas. I love them and will try to incorporate them along the way. I'm not ready for the end of this story any time soon. Enjoy!**

Rachel was sitting with Quinn. The guys were taking care of the kids. Quinn asked Rachel, "How are you feeling, Rach? You look great."

Rachel rubbed her stomach and said, "Are you kidding me? I just popped out all of a sudden."

"Oh honey. You look adorable. You are five months pregnant. You are supposed to be getting bigger. Are the kids handling it better?"

"Surprisingly, Dayton is taking it a lot better than Brie is. I thought it would be the other way around. I think it has something to do with the fact that she is afraid that Finn isn't going to love her."

"Aww… The poor thing."

"I just hope once the baby starts moving more and we know the gender we can involve the two of them more and help them get more comfortable with the coming baby."

"I'm sure it is going to work out. You and Finn are wonderful parents. I'm sure Day and Brie will be wonderful big siblings and love the baby."

"I really hope so. I just don't know what to do for my little girl. She thinks she is losing me."

"She could never lose you."

"I know that, but she is five. She doesn't understand that."

"I'm sure you will come up with something."

"I can't believe that Elle is a year old. Where has the time gone?"

"You are telling me. It was just like yesterday that I was complaining about being so pregnant and here she is a year old already."

Before Rachel could reply Briella came running over and she was in tears. Rachel asked, "What is the matter sweetheart?"

She sniffled and said, "I don't want a baby. Send them back! It is ruining everything!" She took off running in the house.

Finn came running over. Rachel asked, "What was that all about?"

He hung his head and said, "The kids were playing. Finn came over and we were talking about the baby. He asked me what I hoped you had. I didn't think before I said that I hoped it was a little girl because I always wanted a daughter that looked just like me. I didn't realize that Briella was standing there."

Rachel was livid. She never thought this would be how this turned out. She stood up and went to go in the house. Finn told her, "I am so sorry."

Rachel just said, "I don't want to talk to you right now. I have to go check on my brokenhearted little girl. Finn, she is five. Five! She just wants you to like her. She would do anything to get you to like her. She just wants a daddy and everyone else around her has one. I hope you realize what you did. I can't look at you right now. I have to go check on my daughter and make sure that she is okay. Had I known that all of this was going to happen I wouldn't have had any more kids. If the two kids we already have were going to be this upset all the time it wouldn't have been something I wanted." Rachel now had tears in her eyes.

Finn looked up. "You don't mean that."

Rachel just nodded. "I do. I love this baby so much, but I can't stand to see Brie like this. My happy and carefree little girl isn't herself anymore. She is spending all of her time worrying that the only father she has ever known won't love her when the new baby gets here. You are the biological father of the other two kids involved she knows you have to love them. She is just my daughter. You don't have to love her. You just have to deal with her."

Finn started sniffling. "I do love her. I have always loved her from the moment I met her. That isn't going to change."

"She is a little girl, Finn! She can't see that. She feels like she has something she has to prove. No child should ever have to feel that way."

Finn was in tears now. "Rach…"

"Excuse me. I'm going to go find my daughter and let her know that she is loved." Rachel walked away as fast as her body would let her. She had every intention in the world to find her daughter and remind her that she is loved.

Finn sat down with Quinn and burst into tears. He said, "I'm the stupidest person in the world."

Quinn shook her head. "I'm not going to argue with you there. That was stupid. That little girl thinks the world of you. You are her hero. She has told me this on multiple occasions. She thinks you hung the moon. You are so busy with this new baby that she feels threatened. I mean she is picturing something like Cinderella in her little head where she becomes the ugly stepchild. That isn't okay. Rachel has a right to be upset with you this time, buddy. Especially when she is pregnant and it involves her child. She treats Dayton like she gave birth to him."

"I know. It is just so hard not to be excited about the baby. I'm having a baby with Rachel, the one true love of my life."

"I know that, but you have two kids you have to remember. I know it can't be easy, but you have to figure out a way to make it work. You are going to have a difficult child on your hands otherwise. She is going to start rebelling against you because she thinks you will never love her anyway."

"I have to do something. I just don't know what to do."

"You need to stop fussing over the baby so much. The baby isn't even here yet. I mean it is pretty sickening anyway. You are all over Rachel all the time. Your hands don't leave her stomach for more than two minutes. Then talking to her stomach. If the kids aren't talking to it, then wait until the two of you are in private. Day and Brie need to know that you are still aware that they exist."

Finn just nodded as he took it all in. He hadn't realized he was doing any of those things. He just knew he had some changes to make and some little ones to remind that he loved.

* * *

Rachel had been walking around the house looking for Briella. Then she heard quiet sniffles. She looked over and found her sitting in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest. Rachel walked over and sat down on the floor. She knew it wasn't going to be easy to get up, but her little girl needed her.

Rachel said, "Hey sweetheart."

Briella started sobbing as soon as she saw Rachel. She threw her arms around her and said, "Please still love me. Finn wants the baby more than me. Please don't forget about me, mommy. I'm sorry if I have been a bad girl. That is why I sat in the corner. I figured you would tell me to since I said mean things about the baby."

Rachel held her in her arms and started rocking her. She kissed her head and said, "Baby, its okay. I love you and I am always going to love you. You are my big girl. I love you so much."

"Finn doesn't love me. He loves the baby. He wants it to be a girl. He won't want me."

"That isn't true. You know that Finn loves you. He is just excited about the baby like we thought you would be. I'm sorry, honey. I know it is hard, but the baby is going to be here pretty soon. That doesn't mean I will love you less. You are going to be an amazing big sister. I want you to know that."

Briella just held onto Rachel as she rocked her as they sat on the floor. Rachel was trying to shush her and make her feel better the best she could. It broke her heart to see her little girl so devastated.

Dayton came in and said, "Brie, don't cry. I love you. You are my sister."

He came over and hugged the little girl. Rachel loved the relationship the two of them had. She knew they would always be there for each other. In the close to a year that they had known each other they had only had two main fights and they were over within ten minutes. They were going to be friends and family for a lifetime.

Briella just held onto Dayton like he was going to disappear. He was one person that she felt would love her forever even if a baby did come along.

Finn walked over and asked, "Brie, can I talk to you?"

Rachel went to get up to give them some time. Finn helped her to her feet and did his best to avoid contact with her stomach at this point. Even he knew that that would only make the situation worse than it already was.

Briella looked up at Rachel and said, "Please don't leave mommy."

That was it. Rachel could really tell that she was upset and worried. She never had a problem with Finn. The little thought he hung the moon and all the stars.

Finn asked Dayton, "Can you go play with Uncle Puck for a bit please?"

Dayton gave Briella one last hug and went outside.

Rachel looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said, "Finn, please don't be mad at me for saying mean things about the baby. I sat in the corner. I'll sit here forever. Just please don't hate me. Please love me. I just want a daddy."

Finn and Rachel both got tears in their eyes with those little words. The little girl was terrified that she was going to lose all the love she had. Finn got on his knees in front of her and said, "Oh Brie. I love you so much. You are the sweetest little girl in the world and I'm lucky to have you and your mommy in my life."

"But you want another baby girl."

"True, but that is just because I think you and Dayton would love having a little sister. The two of you would be wonderful with the baby. I know you would help take care of her. The two of you could play dress up and have all kinds of fun."

"Oh. I just want you to be my daddy. You are Dayton and the baby's daddy. I don't have one. When the baby comes you will love them more because they are yours."

"I feel like I am your daddy. I'm sorry if I make you feel like I'm not. I love being your and Dayton's daddy. I'm going to love being this baby's daddy, too. We are going to be a great big awesome family."

"The baby is mean."

Rachel asked, "Why do you say that, honey?"

"They are taking everyone away. Finn is going to love it more. You are going to be more busy. Day Day is going to want to be friends with it more than me. Uncle Kurt will buy it clothes. Nana and Pops won't want me to be their little girl anymore. Uncle Noah will have a new munchkin. Aunt Q will want to go shopping with you and the baby instead. I won't have nobody."

"Oh sweetheart. I am going to be busier, but that doesn't mean that I won't have time for you. You are a special little girl. You are different and that is what makes who you are. I wouldn't change you for anything. We are going to love the baby, but we are going to love you and Dayton, too. You are still going to be taken care of and loved. I can promise you that. I won't let you be forgotten. Remember it has always been the two of us against the world. That isn't going to change."

The two of them sat there holding onto each other. Finn felt like a monster. To see the innocent little girl so upset and hurt broke his heart. He would have beaten anyone that hurt her. To know that he was the one that hurt her this time didn't feel good.

Finn had tears falling down his cheek. He took Briella's hand and said, "I'm so sorry, honey. I didn't mean to hurt you. I always said I would protect you from being hurt, but now I am the one that is hurting you. I don't want that to happen. I'm still working on this being a dad to more than one person and apparently I'm not doing a very good job. I just hope you still love me because I love you so much."

Briella looked up to see Finn crying. She jumped off Rachel's lap and into his. She said, "Don't cry, Finny. I really am a bad girl if I make you cry."

"No, honey. I'm just sad that I hurt you. I don't want to hurt you or Dayton ever. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings earlier. I want the two of us to be okay. You are a special little girl and I want you to love me and want me to be your daddy."

Briella gave him a hug. Rachel just watched. The problem wasn't solved, but they were in a better place than they once were. They were making headway even if it was just a little. They were going to keep working on this until and after the baby entered the world. There was no way any of their children were going to feel less loved than any other. They were a family unit. That was the way they were going to stay until the end.


	31. Even Mean People Shouldn't Be Hurt

**Thank you for all the reviews and love. I've prewritten quite a bit. The more reviews, the faster it will be uploaded. ;) Yep, I'm being that writer. :) Really though, thank you for sticking with this story and giving ideas/thoughts/etc. I love them all. I just hope I can keep writing what will keep you interested and liking this story. Enjoy!**

Rachel and Finn were taking the kids with them to the doctor to see the baby. Rachel was worried how it would go since they would be finding out if the baby was a boy or a girl. She didn't want to upset Briella, but there was nothing they could do to change the gender. It was just something that all of them were going to have to accept.

Finn and Rachel had decided that neither of them spent enough time one on one with the kids. Rachel was going to take Dayton out for the day after the appointment and Finn was going to go out with Briella. He wanted to do something that would help him to win back Briella. Things hadn't been easy, but they were slowly starting to get better.

Rachel was lying on the table with Finn sitting next to her with both of the kids on his lap. Rachel looked up and asked, "Are the two of you ready to find out if you are having a brother or a sister?"

Dayton was eager to say, "Yeah!"

Briella just looked down at the floor and nodded. Finn kissed her head and said, "It's okay, Brie. You and Day will always be special. Are you excited for the day we are going to spend together later? We'll do whatever you want."

Briella looked up and smiled at Finn for what felt like the first time in days. It was so hard to see the usually bubbly little girl so sad. She said, "Thank you, Finny."

Finn's heart broke every time she called him by his name. It had been daddy to her ever since he and Rachel had gotten married and before. He told her, "Of course."

The doctor walked in and said, "Hello Hudsons. Are you ready to see what this little one is? Let me take some measurements and we will be ready to set up the ultrasound. Are the big siblings excited about having a little brother or sister?"

Rachel and Finn were afraid of the answer that may come. They never imagined that this would be so hard on all of them. They had three months before the baby was born and they had to find a way to make the kids more comfortable with the situation or else they were going to have some major problems. Dayton smiled and Briella just ignored the question and just sat there.

The doctor had Rachel roll up her shirt. Briella exclaimed, "Don't hurt my mommy!"

Finn rubbed her back. Rachel took her hand and said, "I'm fine, sweetheart. The doctor is just going to use a camera and take a picture of the baby. He will be able to tell us if it a boy or a girl. It isn't going to hurt me or the baby. It is okay."

Brie said, "Okay mommy. I don't want you or baby hurt."

Finn said, "You don't want the baby hurt?"

"No. It may be mean, but even mean people shouldn't be hurt. I'm sorry I'm a bad girl, but I don't want bad things to happen to the baby."

Finn kissed her head. "That's our big girl. You are going to be an awesome big sister. We are all going to be okay. You are going to love being a big sister. There are so many things you will be able to teach the baby and do that they can't."

"Okay Finn."

"Honey, I love you so much. Your mommy, Day and I do. The baby is going to love you, too. We just don't want you sad."

Dayton said, "Yeah, sis! Be happy. We can boss the baby around and it will be awesome! It will have to listen to us and do what we tell it to do." Finn and Rachel just laughed at the innocence that was in front of them.

The doctor said, "Okay. Here is your baby. There is the head. If you look close enough baby is waving at you. The legs are down here. It looks like you have a healthy baby girl. The heartbeat is just right."

Briella was silent. Dayton said, "That's a baby? It looks more like an alien."

Finn chuckled. "Hey man. That is your little sister. That is your little sister Drew."

"Drew?"

"Yep. Drew McKinley. You are going to be an awesome big brother. You are going to be so good with her."

Finn then tapped Briella and said, "Sweetheart, this doesn't change the way we feel about you. You are our first girl. That makes you special. We are going to love all three of you the same. I promise you that much. You are going to have someone to play princesses with and team up against Day with. You are going to like having a little sister. It is going to take some getting used to for all of us, but we are going to be a family."

Rachel asked, "Are you okay sweet pea? Do you still love me?"

Briella said, "I will always love you. I just want you to always love me."

"You are my first baby girl. That makes you special. You are going to like being a big sister. You and Dayton are going to have a lot to teach her."

"Can we pick out clothes and toys for her?"

Finn smiled and said, "Of course we can. The four of us can go out on Saturday. Your mom and I want your help picking out the theme for Drew's room."

Briella smiled. "I can help!"

"Good. We would like that a lot. We would really like that. Now let's get this goop on your mommy and then it is off on our daddy/daughter and mommy/son days."

Briella hugged Finn. She said, "I love you."

"I love you too, princess."

The four of them were on their way out the door.

* * *

Finn held Briella's hand as they walked into the movies. Finn had popcorn, soft drinks and Brie's favorite candies. He wanted to make it a good day for her.

Once they found a seat Finn looked over and asked, "Are you having a good day so far, princess?"

She smiled. "Yes daddy. Thank you. I'm sorry I have been a bad girl. I'll try to be a good girl from now on."

"Oh honey. You aren't a bad girl. You have just been sad. You don't have a reason to be sad because we love you so much. I don't want you to ever feel sad. I want you to know you can always come to me and I will try to make it better if I can. I'm so sorry that I haven't been a good daddy lately. I'm trying really hard."

"You are the best daddy. Can we talk to the baby when we get home?"

"I'm sure Drew would love to hear from her big sister and brother."

"Good." She laid her head on his arm as the movie started. He leaned over and kissed her head. He was so happy to have the daddy title again from the little girl.

* * *

Finn and Rachel came in the house to find Rachel lying on the couch. Finn chuckled and said, "Hey babe. How are you doing?"

Rachel sighed. "Good. That kid has some energy. We walked around Central Park and went to his favorite pizza place. Then we went to the toy store. You have to see what he wanted to get Drew later."

Finn laughed. "Speaking of the toy store, Bellie, do you have something you want to give to mommy?"

Briella walked over to her and said, "Mommy, we got this for Drew."

Rachel took the little bag and pulled out a pink polka dotted bear. Rachel got tears in her eyes and said, "Honey, she is going to love it. It was nice of you to think of her. You are a great big sister already."

"Can I talk to her like daddy does?"

Rachel smiled seeing how happy her little girl seemed to be. Rachel welcomed her over to her. She said, "Of course you can. I'm sure she would love to hear you. Then she will know who you are when she is born."

Briella came over to the couch and leaned over to Rachel's stomach. She said, "Uh. Hi Drew. I'm your big sister. I'm sorry I said mean things about you. I really try to be nice. I hope you like me and we can be friends. I'll try to teach you cool things like mommy taught me. Maybe I can teach you how to ride a bike like daddy taught me when you are a big girl like me."

Rachel smiled and then she felt a hard kick. She told Briella, "She knows you already. She kicked when she heard your voice. She hasn't even kicked for daddy yet. I think she accepts your apology. Would you like to feel?"

Briella carefully put her hand on Rachel's stomach and it was met by a kick. She exclaimed, "Wow! Does it hurt mommy?"

"No. It is pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah."

The two girls hadn't noticed that Finn had left to get Dayton. Rachel smiled up at him and said, "Hey little man. Do you want to feel your baby sister? She wants to say hi to her big siblings that she loves so much." Dayton put his hand on Rachel's stomach. Finn couldn't control himself and added his hand as well. All of them sat there looking at Rachel's stomach waiting for a kick.

Dayton said, "Come on, Drew. Kick for Day Day." That was met with a huge kick. Finn and Rachel laughed while the two older kids were in amazement.

Briella asked, "Did I kick that hard when I was in your belly, mommy?"

"Actually, you kicked harder. You kicked me so hard once you broke one of my ribs. That hurt a little bit, but it was all okay because I knew you were getting bigger and healthier."

Briella smiled. The four of them sat with their hands on Rachel's stomach for most of the evening. The kids held competitions to see who could get Drew to kick the most or the hardest. It would have driven Rachel insane, but she couldn't help but be happy. All of her children were bonding and that was much better than what had been happening since they found out they were pregnant.

* * *

Rachel was exhausted by the end of the night. It had taken an hour to get Briella and Dayton to step away from her stomach and go to bed. She loved and hated it. Now all she wanted to do was sleep.

Finn came in and said, "Hey babe. How are you feeling?"

"I'm so tired. I just want you to lie down next to me and sleep forever. I haven't been this tired in a long time."

"I'm sorry. So, I think we have both of the kids on the excited side of having a baby."

"Yeah. I just wish they would have given me a little space tonight, but I couldn't bear to tell them no. They were so excited and happy. Brie hasn't looked that happy in a long time. I have missed her little smile and happy go lucky attitude. I hope it stays around. It was so cute of her to want to get her that teddy bear and the blanket that Day picked out matches it perfectly."

"The two of them just get each other more than we understand. I think her attitude will stay this time. You are doing such a great job, momma. I am so lucky to call myself your husband."

"I'm so glad I am your wife. I can't believe football season is starting up next week. I don't know what I am going to do without you here. Last year was hard taking care of the kids, but this year is going to be harder. I can't just get up and go out and get my cravings with two kids. That is going to be a little difficult."

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry. I didn't think of that. I am the worst."

"No you aren't. It is just something we have to deal with. We have three more months until Drew gets here. We are going to make this work. We are the Hudsons. It is what we do."

Finn smiled. "That's right, baby. Let's get some sleep. Night Rach. Night Drew. I love you both."

A smile crept across Rachel's face and she said, "Night Finny. I love you so much." Rachel fell asleep at ease for the first time in months. She snuggled up to Finn and fell asleep a happy woman.


	32. Shopping And Painting

**Thank you for the reviews. After the finale last night I need some happy Finchel and that is what is going to get me through the summer. Hopefully Ryan Murphy has something good up his sleeve to get back in Finchel fans or else this is going to be bad. Here's hoping that something happens that we weren't expecting at the start of next season. I won't give up on them. :) Enjoy!**

Finn, Rachel and the kids were at Babies R' Us looking through all the different possibilities of furniture and themes for a little girl's nursery. Finn asked, "What do the two of you think? Rachel and I can't make up our minds on what the nursery should look like."

Briella and Dayton both looked at each other as if they were thinking about the hardest decision they would ever have to make. Briella said, "Hmm… How about zebra, owls or polka dots?"

Finn asked Dayton, "What do you think little man?"

Dayton replied, "I like Brie's ideas. I like zebras and owls. Drew already has a teddy bear and blanket that would go with polka dots."

Rachel rubbed her stomach and said, "I like all three of those suggestions. I think Drew would like any of those rooms."

Finn asked, "What do you think of Pink and zebra?"

Rachel smiled and said, "I like it. What do the two of you think?"

Dayton and Briella both nodded in agreement. The four of them found the perfect bedding. They picked out white furniture to go with it. They came across a little white chandelier that matched all of it perfectly. They even found the paint that would work best with the bedding they picked out. The room was planned out. Now all that had to be done was getting it put together.

The four of them actually found everything they agreed on. It was like a miracle. The four of them were all so different, but they picked everything out in unity. Rachel knew they were all going to be okay when the baby got there. It wasn't going to be an easy task, but they were going to get through it together and become a closer family because of everything.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel were sitting in the living room. Dayton and Briella were on the floor playing with Elle. Finn and Puck were in the nursery painting and putting together the furniture.

Quinn asked, "How are you feeling?"

Rachel told her, "Tired. Really tired. All I want to do is sleep, but I can't get comfortable. I'm just ready for her to be here."

Quinn chuckled. "You are doing great. I don't know how you are handling this with two kids. I was a mess and didn't have any kids to look after."

"They are actually helping out a lot. They look after me just as much, if not more than Finn does now. They are fascinated by the whole thing."

"That is the cutest thing. They are going to be great siblings. You and Finn are doing a wonderful job."

"You and Noah are doing a good job with that little one, too. The kids adore her."

"Thanks. She is going to be walking soon and that terrifies me."

"It will all be fine. It is scary when they start to walk, but it awesome to watch."

"Thanks, Rach."

"Q, I'm scared."

"Why Rachie?"

"Finn is leaving next week. He is going to be away. What if he gets hurt again? I won't be there to be with him. What if he gets hurt worse? I can't raise three kids alone. I can hardly handle the two when he is away. Now I'm pregnant and can't interact with them like I used to."

"You have nothing to worry about. I have already threatened Puck to watch out for Finn. I told him if he let anything happen to him while they were away he wouldn't get any of our special adult time he loves so much."

Rachel laughed. "That is almost evil. I love the way you think. I will have to learn your secrets."

"I would be willing to share them with you. I'm so glad we are friends."

"So am I. I'm glad we worked out our differences and found a way to get past all of that. I don't know where I would be without you."

"I feel the same way about you. It is so good to have a friend that truly understands me."

Rachel went to stand up. "I need to go check on the guys, plus this little girl is bouncing on my bladder like it is one of those bounce houses. Do you want to come with me?"

Quinn got up with her. The two of them walked back to the nursery. Well, Quinn walked while Rachel waddled. It was a new development in her pregnancy and she still had about three months left.

They stood at the door and burst out laughing when they saw their husbands covered in pink paint. Rachel asked, "Is there any paint actually getting on the walls, boys? Noah, pink is a color you should wear more often."

Puck said, "Hey. It's all your clumsy husband's fault. He was up on the ladder and didn't pay attention what he was doing and kept hitting me in the face with the paint brush."

Quinn burst out laughing. "We shouldn't have left them to do this job. We could have done it so much better." Rachel laughed.

Finn said, "Rach, get out of here. You aren't supposed to be around the fumes. It could like mess with Drew's brain."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Honey, we are fine. You have the windows open, so it is safe. I promise. I just wanted to see how the two of you were doing. Drew has been kicking like crazy. I couldn't sit still any longer."

Finn came over and kissed her nose. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a human bounce house right now for your daughter."

"I'm sorry babe, but she is getting bigger. That is better."

"I know. That still doesn't help me out though. She is squeezing all of my organs and she isn't going to be here for another three months. I think she is going to take after you and be tall."

Puck said, "Okay man. Come on. Let's get this done. We have to get this painted so it can dry. We need to start putting this furniture together."

Rachel told them, "You can leave the furniture. I'll put it together while you guys are out of town next weekend."

Finn said, "I don't think so, babe. We are going to get most of this done today. At least as much as possible. I just want to be as ready as we can be for Miss. Drew when she gets here."

Rachel smiled. "You are a great dad. You still have three months to get ready for her. I need something to do next weekend to take my mind off of the fact that you aren't here."

"You are a great mom. I wouldn't leave you if I didn't have to. I love you so much and I would be here if I could."

Rachel told him, "I know, honey. I am going to miss you so much." The two of them kissed and the girls left them to get back to work.

* * *

Rachel had fallen asleep on the couch. Finn came in to get her. He lifted her up carefully not to wake her. He knew she hadn't been sleeping as well as she would have wanted and she was tired all the time.

Rachel still woke up and said, "Hey baby."

Finn smiled. "Hey honey. We are almost back to our room and you can get back to sleep."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"It's one. You fell asleep at ten after Puck and Q left. I tried not to wake you. I know how hard it is for you to get the sleep that you want."

"It happens. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You and Puck worked so hard today."

"I just want to get as much of it done as possible. Then you can organize it the way you want to. I'll leave that up to you. So, do you really like it?"

"I love it. I know Drew will love it, too. She is one lucky little girl to have so many people that love her already."

"Of course. She is a Hudson. She is easy to love, just like our other two."

Rachel yawned and smiled.

Finn laid her down on their bed. He kissed her head. Then he went to her stomach and said, "Night night Drew. Daddy loves you so much. I can't wait for you to get here. You are a special little girl already and you are still in mommy's belly."

Rachel chuckled and rubbed her stomach. Finn planted a quick kiss on it and moved up in the bed to hold Rachel and they were both asleep quickly.


	33. Emotions And Run Ins

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. I just want to write happy Finchel all the time to make up for the finale. Here is the next chapter. I hope you will review and let me know what you think. :)**

Rachel was having an emotional day and of course it would be the day that Finn and Puck left for their first game. She wanted nothing more than to go with them, but the kids had school and she was heavily pregnant. There was no way they could have worked it out for her to make the trip with them.

Rachel got out of bed and locked herself in the bathroom. She didn't want to upset Finn or the kids. She wanted to have her moment alone and then go out to be the supportive wife she told herself she would always be.

She had been in the bathroom for twenty minutes by the time Finn knocked on the door and asked, "Baby, are you okay? Is it Drew? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

She sighed. "Finn, I'm fine. Just finish getting packed. I'll be out soon."

Finn knew her better than that. "Don't try to pull that on me. Open the door. I'll stand right here until you do. You know I will."

Rachel knew he wasn't kidding. He would stand by the door and badger her until she opened the door. She figured she might as well shorten the process and open the door. Her eyes were red and puffy. She tried to keep Finn from seeing her eyes. She said, "See, I'm fine."

Finn lifted her head to look at him. He said, "Oh Rach. Come here." He took her in his arms and hugged her. "What is the matter, beautiful?"

She sniffled. "I don't want you to leave me. I can't do this. I don't want you to go and get hurt again. I can't raise three kids without you. I don't want you to die."

Finn kissed her and said, "Oh baby. I'm not going to die and I'm not going to let anything happen to me. I'm going to be okay. I wish I didn't have to leave the three of you and Drew, but I have to so I can continue to support us all. I hate my job for taking me away from you, but we are going to be okay."

"I just worry about you. I don't want you to leave me and decide not to come back. There are so many other girls that are so much prettier than I am. I'm just fat and you are going to get tired of me. I'm emotional. I hold you back from so much."

Finn put his hands on her stomach. "You are not holding me back from anything. You are giving me a little girl that I am going to love. I love you so much. You are the one for me. No one else could be better."

"I bet you told Macie that, too."

"Rachel, come on. That was a long time ago."

"It may have been, but what are you going to say in a couple of years? You could find another girl and tell her what you just told me. Go finish getting ready. I need to get dressed so we can get you to the airport."

Finn knew better than to make her even more upset. He just kissed her head and did as she asked. They would figure things out.

* * *

Finn and Rachel still weren't talking. Finn was getting ready to get on the plane. He said goodbye to the kids after telling them to be good and to help Rachel as much as they could. It broke his heart to leave Rachel like this.

He gave Rachel a hug and said, "I'll be home on Monday. Are you okay?"

Rachel bit back, "I'm fine. Have a good trip."

"I love you."

"Goodbye Finn." It was like a punch to the stomach to not get an I love you back. He just kissed her head and got on the plane with the rest of the guys.

Quinn came over and asked Rachel, "Would you and the kids like to spend the afternoon with Elle and I?"

Rachel managed a small smile. "That would be nice."

"Great. Are you okay?"

Rachel sniffled and said, "I'm stupid. I really messed things up and I don't know how to fix it. Finn and I got in an argument this morning and I just couldn't let it go. He was trying to, but these baby hormones are killing me. I cry at the drop of a hat. I don't know what to do with myself. I'm lucky to have Finn, but he is too good to me sometimes."

"What happened?"

"I had an emotional morning. I kept thinking that he was going to leave me. Then he told me I was the only one that he would ever want to be with, but then I thought of Macie."

"Oh Rach."

"I may have told him that I am sure he told her the same thing."

"Rachel, he loves you and you are the one that he is going to spend the rest of his life with. He loves you and is always going to love you. You and those kids are his life. He hates every time he has to leave you, but the job calls for it. It is going to be okay."

"I'm just so emotional and self-conscious. I still have two and a half months of this. I don't think I will make it."

"You have been through this before. You know it gets better. You are going to be fine. Finn knows that you are going through a lot of changes right now and you don't mean half of the things that you say."

"I didn't tell him I loved him before he left. I always tell him I love him."

"He knows you do. I'm sure he will call you later and the two of you will get it worked out. Then you will have an amazing reunion on Monday when he gets home. It is all going to work out."

"You are probably right. Can we go eat now? I'm starving. This baby is taking everything out of me."

Quinn chuckled. "Let's get some food in you then, momma."

The two of them got the kids together and they went to go eat.

* * *

Finn was sitting on the plane with Puck. Puck asked, "Dude, what is twisting your tighty whiteys?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Rach is in the emotional stage of the pregnancy. She thinks that I am going to die or find someone else. I don't know what to do to make her believe she is it for me."

"Dude, it gets better. Once the kid is out of her it will all be back to normal. She just needs to be reminded that you are going to love her no matter how big she gets."

"Of course I will. She is the love of my life."

"The two of you are cheesier than Q and I."

"What can I say? Love makes you do crazy things. I love her so much."

"I know that and she knows that too. You need to call her later and talk things out. Then when we get home on Monday she will be all over you."

Finn smiled. "You are right. I'll have to do that on our way to the hotel. I can't take any more of this. I just want to know that she is still on my side and we are going to be okay."

"I really don't think you have anything to worry about. I'm sure she will be waiting for your call. I bet she is talking to Q about everything now."

"You are probably right. Thanks for listening, man."

"Anytime dude. Us dads have to stick together, especially when our chicks are emotional messes."

Finn fist bumped him and they changed the subject to the upcoming game and how they were going to show them who the best was.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn went to the mall with the kids after having lunch. Rachel just had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that this was going to be a trip that she would not want to have. She just had a feeling that something was about to happen that she wasn't ready for or couldn't handle.

Briella and Dayton each had one of her hands. Briella looked up and asked, "Are you okay, mommy?"

Rachel forced a smile. "Of course I am, princess. I have the two of you. I'm always wonderful when I have the two of you."

Dayton looked up at her and said, "Your hands are sweaty."

"It's just warm in here. I'm okay."

Quinn looked over at Rachel and knew that she wasn't telling the whole truth. She wasn't going to leave her side in case it was more than that.

Rachel looked up and that's when she noticed two men walking their way. Then she saw it was her fathers. She looked at Quinn and said, "We have to get out of here. Now!"

Quinn asked, "What is the matter?"

"My fathers are walking this way. I haven't seen them in months since they showed up at our house. They don't know I'm pregnant and they haven't seen Brie in about a year."

Briella looked up and said, "Granddads!"

The men walked to them. Rachel held onto the kids tighter. She really wished there were times when her daughter wasn't such a loving person.

The men looked at Rachel and said, "Oh, so that is why you got married. It all makes sense now. That guy took advantage of you and you ended up in this position again."

Rachel looked up and said, "Excuse me? That guy is my husband and I love him very much. Now if you will excuse us we have some place we need to be."

Dayton got angry. He held onto Rachel's hand tightly and said, "My daddy is awesome. He loves us. He loves baby Drew, too."

Rachel was so proud of him for standing up for his dad. She knew he would be a great big brother and protector if the time ever came that he needed to be.

Briella said, "Don't be mean to daddy. He loves us. Me and mommy are lucky. We are a family." She looked up at Rachel and asked, "Can we go to the toy store now?"

Rachel chuckled and said, "Of course. You deserve a present today. Both of you do."

Dayton asked, "Can Drew get a present too?"

Rachel smiled. "Of course. I'll let the two of you pick out for her." She looked at the men and said, "Excuse us. We have some toy shopping to do." The group walked away and Rachel couldn't have felt better. Now she just had to make things right with Finn. She missed him and wanted to let him know how much she really did love him and their little family.

Quinn held out her fist to Briella and Dayton. She said, "Good job guys. You know how we do it, huh?"

Briella told her, "Uncle Noah and daddy say that no one can hurt mommy and get away with it."

Rachel smiled and said, "Thank you for taking care of me. I'm so glad I have the two of you. Your daddy and Uncle Noah are going to be very proud of you."

"So that means that you and daddy are going to make up?"

"What do you mean?"

Dayton told her, "We heard you crying this morning and daddy talking to you. He really does love you. He doesn't love that Macie girl." Dayton didn't know that he was talking about his mom.

Rachel wanted to get down to their level and give them each a hug, but she knew that wasn't a possibility. She pulled each of them to her side and said, "I'll talk to him tonight. I'm sorry. Drew is playing tricks with my emotions and sometimes I say and do things I don't mean."

Briella poked her stomach softly and said, "Drew! Be nice to mommy. She is being nice to you."

Dayton said, "Yeah! Mommy is awesome. Don't be mean." To that they received a hard kick.

Rachel chuckled and said, "She said sorry, but doesn't know how to stop." She looked over to see Quinn trying to contain her laughter at the pair. It wasn't a secret that the two of them were going to be good big siblings to their little sister when she was born. Everything was starting to fall into place. Now all that had to be done was a conversation between the adults before bed because they never went to bed angry.


	34. Just A Little Phone Call

**Thank you for the support yet again. I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think. I love to hear your thoughts as always. Here you go! Enjoy!**

Rachel and the kids were sitting on the couch watching television until Finn called to tell them good night. Rachel hoped it was soon because she was exhausted. She wanted to hear Finn's voice before she gave up to the sleep that was trying so hard to take over.

The phone rang and she answered, "Hello?"

Finn said, "Hey baby."

"Hey honey. Talk to the kids first so they can get to bed, then the two of us will talk."

"Okay. Are you still mad at me?"

Rachel chuckled. He sounded just like the kids when they did something wrong and wanted forgiveness. She told him, "No baby. I just want to talk to you longer and they kids have a bedtime, remember?"

Finn's smile could practically be heard across the line. "Okay. Give the munchkins the phone and then I'm all yours."

Rachel said, "Hey guys. Daddy is on the phone and wants to talk to the two of you."

Dayton took the phone and said, "Hey dad. I'm taking care of the girls like you told me to. Some mean guys said some bad stuff about you, but I just told them how awesome you were. I wouldn't let them talk bad about you." Rachel knew she would have to explain that one further.

Finn said, "Thanks, little man. I'm so proud of you keeping our girls safe. That's why you are my little buddy. How are things going? Are Rach and Drew okay? Is Brie okay?"

Dayton smiled. "Drew apologized for being mean to mommy and her emotions. Brie is okay. We are taking care of mommy like you told us to."

Finn chuckled. "Good job, bed. I'm so proud of you. I miss you. Now go off and brush your teeth and get to bed. Let me talk to your sister."

"I love you, daddy. I miss you, too. See you soon."

"I love you, bud. I'll see you Monday." Dayton handed the phone to Brie.

Brie exclaimed, "Hi daddy!"

Finn chuckled, "Hey princess. How are you doing?"

"Good. Mommy and Aunt Q took us to lunch. Then we went to the toy store after me, Day Day and mommy yelled at granddads for being mean. We got Drew a zebra. It matches her room."

Finn was getting bits and pieces of the story. He knew Rachel would explain. He said, "I'm glad you and Day were there for your mommy. I'm glad you are taking care of your mommy while I'm gone. I'll see all of you on Monday. I miss you."

"I miss you too, daddy. Tell Uncle Puck how awesome we were."

Finn chuckled. "I sure will princess. Now go brush your teeth and get in bed. I want to talk to mommy for a while. I love you."

"Love you too, daddy." Briella handed the phone to Rachel and ran off to her room.

Finn asked, "Okay. What was this all about?"

"We ran into my dads at the mall. They thought we just got married because I was pregnant. They tried to say that you just took advantage of me. Neither the kids or I took that very well. We told them how wrong they were. I was so proud of them. They were mini yous looking after me and Drew. They are going to be great big siblings. I probably shouldn't have rewarded them for having an outburst like that, but I had to."

Finn chuckled, "I would have gotten them whatever they wanted for standing up for their mom and little sister. Puck is going to think they are even more awesome now."

Rachel laughed. "You are probably right. Finny, I'm so sorry about this morning. I didn't mean what I said or what I didn't say. I just want you to always know that I love you more than almost anything. It's you and the kids that are tied for what I love the most in life."

"I know, Rach. You are going through a lot. I shouldn't leave you, but I have to. If it wasn't necessary I would be at home in your arms right now. I would be singing to you just because you like it even though I don't think I'm very good. I would be getting up in a couple of hours to go get you ice cream, pickles and sour patch kids. I think I stocked up the pantry enough before I left. I tried to think of all the things that you have been craving. I didn't want you to have to worry about a thing."

"You are amazing. I'm so sorry about this morning. I just didn't want to see you go. I tried really hard not to get upset. That is why I locked myself in the bathroom."

"Oh honey. I know it isn't easy for you. I just hate to see you sad, mad or anything in between. I just know it will all be worth it when the time comes for Drew to get here."

"That is very true. I'm so glad you are part of my life. I don't know what I would do without you. No one would ever deal with me the way that you do."

"I can't wait to get home to you and the kids. The next couple of weeks are going to be big weeks for all of us. We have all four of our birthdays this month."

"That is very true. I can't believe the kids birthdays are that close."

"They act like their twins most of the time anyway. Then our birthdays are coming up, too. Baby, I love you so much. This has been the best year of my life. I can't wait for the years to come. I know it is only going to get better. I wouldn't change anything about the life we have except being able to be with you more."

"Honey, it is okay. I had to take off from the play so that gives me more time to be with you once you are home and out of practice. We are going to make this work. I think I am going to take a year off if that is okay with you. I want to spend some time with our little Drew before she gets too big."

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. The two of you could use some bonding and I have us covered in the financial department."

"Lovely. I'm so glad I have you to take care of me. I don't know where I would be if I hadn't met you. I don't think I would have had the role I did and I would be working in a diner or something along those lines trying to support Brie while trying to be the best mom I could be."

"You don't have to worry about that. You are a wonderful mother and you get to spend time with the kids. We are set when it comes to money. No worries."

"Very true. I love you."

"I love you more."

Rachel yawned. She hated that she was tired, but Drew was good about draining all of her energy. Finn said, "Baby, why don't you go to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you. I'll be home soon to you. Then I'll hold you."

Rachel smiled as Drew kicked her. Rachel told him, "Your daughter just reminded me to tell you that she said good night. We love you so much, daddy."

Finn smiled. "I love you, too. I can't wait to get home to you, mommy. Just a couple of days and I will be all yours again. I hate these short phone calls. I just want to talk to you all night. I just want to be there with you."

"I love you, too. Thank you so much for loving me. I'll see you in a couple of days. I'll talk you tomorrow. The kids really miss you, too."

"I miss all of you. Okay. Get to bed woman. I know the kids are going to tiring you out tomorrow and you need some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow afternoon before the game."

"Good luck, babe. You guys are going to do awesome, like always."

"Thanks, babe. Good night." The two of them hung up.

Rachel walked by the kids' bedrooms to check on them and they were both asleep. Rachel put on her pajamas and climbed in her own bed. She was met with a swift kick. She rubbed her stomach and said, "I know, baby. I miss daddy, too, but he will be home soon. Then he will be all ours for a couple of days. I know how much you like it when he sings and talks to you. I like it when he does, too. Just don't tell him that." Rachel rubbed her stomach and smiled.

Rachel fell asleep an hour later after thinking about Finn and everything else that was going on in her life. She was going to be exhausted the next day, but it was so difficult for her to sleep without Finn's arms around her or at least close by. It was something she was going to have to get used to in the next month or so.


	35. Coming Home

**Here you go. I just wanted to upload another. I would love to hear your thoughts. I have up to chapter 41 written and now I'm stuck. I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think. I love ideas and I would be more than happy to use them where and if I can. So here is the next chapter. I know this isn't when their birthdays would be, but this is where they fit in the story. Enjoy!**

It was two in the morning. It was Rachel's birthday and the day that Finn was getting back. She had just gotten to sleep. Then she heard footsteps and her mother's intuition jumped into action. Her eyes opened and she saw Dayton and Briella standing at her door. She asked, "What is the matter, guys?"

Dayton told her, "I had a bad dream. Now I can't sleep."

Briella said, "He woke me up coming to see you. I didn't want to be left out."

Rachel chuckled. She loved that the two of them were so close. She said, "Come on in and climb in bed with me. There is room for both of you." The two of them ran in the room and jumped into bed. Each of them kissed her stomach and then her cheek before curling up to her sides. Truth be told she loved having the two of them close. She had been so lonely with Finn gone and she was happy that he would be home when they woke up in the morning.

* * *

Finn tried to walk in quietly to his bedroom when he got home. He planned to crawl in bed with Rachel for another hour before they got the kids up and ready for school. He couldn't wait to have his wife in his arms again and see his daughter growing within her.

Finn walked in the room and was surprised when he saw Rachel sleeping with both kids on her side. She looked as if she was holding them like they were going to disappear.

He walked over to her side of the bed and kissed her head. She woke up and said, "Hey you."

He chuckled. "Hey to you. What are the kids doing in our bed?"

Rachel smiled. "Day had a nightmare. Brie heard him coming in here and didn't want to be left out. They crawled in with me about two."

"Do you think there is enough room for daddy to join? I would love to be involved in this little family moment."

Rachel laughed. "I think we can manage. Get your butt in bed with us. We missed you. Then you have a birthday surprise for me and I have one for you since I missed your birthday yesterday."

Finn patted her stomach. "My surprise is coming in two and a half months. I don't need anything else. I just want the four of you to be happy and healthy."

"Well, too bad. You are getting something else and you are going to like it."

Finn smiled. "I'm sure I will." He kissed her head and got in bed with them. He couldn't think of much more of a perfect moment than having Drew with them in person.

* * *

Finn and Rachel had dropped the kids off at school. They were driving around. Finn looked over at Rachel and said, "You are beautiful."

"You are just saying that because I'm getting fat because of you."

"No I'm not. I will always think you are beautiful. I love you so much. I'm so glad to be home to you and the kids."

"We are glad to have you back."

Rachel rubbed her stomach. "This one has missed her daddy talking to her every night. She would kick me about the same time you normally tell her good night like she was waiting for it."

"Aww… I'm here for the week and she will get her fill of me again. Did I leave you enough of the things you normally crave?"

Rachel laughed. "Yes. You took such good care of me. I'm glad you are home though. I think we need to stock back up though."

"Dang momma."

"Don't blame me. It's all your daughter. She has your appetite."

Finn laughed. "I'm sorry, babe."

"I didn't mean it. I love you and our little miracle."

"That's how I feel, too. Happy birthday, babe."

"Thanks, Finny. I hate that we couldn't be together for your birthday yesterday."

"We are together now and that is what matters. I'm going to give you a special day."

"What is the plan?"

"I'm going to take you to your favorite vegan restaurant. Then I'm going to take you shopping for new clothes because you have been hinting around for a while that you need some more."

Rachel smiled. "That sounds lovely. Then tonight I'll give you what I have planned."

Finn took her hand and said, "I can't wait. I love that I am going to have a wonderful day with my beautiful wife. I can't think of many more things I would rather be doing with my day."

Rachel squeezed his hand as they continued driving.

* * *

Rachel and Finn got home. She told Finn, "Go take a shower. I'll get your present ready."

"Don't we have to go pick up the kids?"

Rachel smiled. "Nope. That is part one of your present. The kids are staying with Kurt and Blaine at least for the evening, if not the night."

Finn smiled his trademark smile. "Oh."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Stop that. Go take your shower." Finn kissed her head and went to take a shower.

Rachel got in the refrigerator got out the things she had premade for the evening. She was making Finn a romantic dinner. She couldn't wait to share a nice evening with the man that she loves.

Finn walks out of the bathroom to see a candle lit dinner. Rachel was standing by the table and said, "Happy birthday, Finny."

Finn smiled and told her, "It looks and smells awesome babe."

"Thank you. Come eat. Your daughter is hungry and so is your wife."

Finn chuckled and came over to kiss her. The two of them sat down to eat dinner. They started eating and Rachel said, "I'm so proud of you. You guys did awesome yesterday. The kids were bouncing off the walls all night after seeing you win your game."

"It was pure luck that we won. I just wish you and the kids could go with me. It is going to be even harder to leave once Drew gets here. I'm never going to want to leave."

"Oh, honey. We won't want you to leave either."

"You look stunning tonight. You always do. You have a beautiful glow."

"It is all your fault."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you the other day when your dads popped up."

"The kids took care of me. You would have been so proud. They stood up for me like it was their job."

"I told them to keep an eye on you while I was gone. It seems they did their job."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Finn Hudson! I am 24 years old. They are five. They shouldn't feel like they need to protect me. It is my job to protect them."

"You have enough on your plate right now with the pregnancy."

"No, don't go there. I always have to worry about them. They are my children. It doesn't matter if I am pregnant or not."

"You need to relax, sweetheart."

"I don't have time to relax."

"Don't make me make you relax. You know I will. I don't want anything to happen to you and Drew because of the stress that you are under. I would blame myself for not being here."

"You are doing all that you can. I know that and the kids know that, too."

Finn took her hand. "You are amazing. Let's finish this awesome dinner."

Finn and Rachel spent the rest of the evening having some much needed alone time. They got to talk about adult things that they tried to stay away from when the kids were there. They got to just be close without having some kind of interruption. It was refreshing for the two of them, but they still couldn't stop missing their children. They really were their lives and they wouldn't change it.


	36. Gone Again

**Thank you so much for sticking with this story and letting me know what you think. I love to hear your thoughts. Thank you to those "silent" readers as well. :) I would love to hear your ideas as well. I'm starting to lose ideas and I don't know much else of where to go with this after chapter 41. Thank you so much. Enjoy! **

Both of the kids' birthdays had come and gone at the beginning of September. Rachel and Finn had held a birthday party for both of them inviting the kids from their class. It was a good day for all. Dayton and Briella had enjoyed themselves. As Dayton said "They loaded up." It had all ended well for everyone involved.

* * *

Now it was October and a month until Rachel was due. She was getting nervous every time that Finn had to leave to go play because she didn't know if he would be coming home to a baby already here. She wanted nothing more than for him to be at her side when Drew was born, but there was a chance that couldn't happen. That terrified her.

Finn was getting ready to head out again. Of course Rachel was in tears again and clinging to him. She didn't want to have to let him go.

There was a knock on the door. Rachel pulled away to answer it. She was met with both Burt and Carole. She smiled and asked, "What are the two of you doing here?"

Carole took her in a hug and then rubbed her stomach. She told her, "We heard about your apprehension of Finn leaving. We have missed our grandchildren and the two of you as well. We thought that we would come visit and stay as long as you needed us. We didn't want to intrude so we are going to stay at the hotel down the road."

Rachel told her, "Don't do that. We have plenty of room here. You should stay here."

Carole chuckled. "Okay, dear. We can call and cancel those. We just want to help you as much as we can. You have more than enough on your plate. I hear you are nesting."

Rachel bit her lip. "I can't help it. It just has to be perfect."

"Oh I know. I have been there before."

Burt said, "Okay. Give me a hug. You look great, Rachel."

Rachel smiled. "It is great to see you. Thank you for the compliment, Burt. It means so much to me right now."

Finn came in with both of the kids in his arms. He said, "Look who we found."

The kids jumped out of Finn's arms and ran to Burt and Carole. They were so happy to see their grandparents.

Finn then hugged them and said, "It is so good to see the two of you."

Carole told him, "We don't get to see our busy son very often. I'll take any excuse I can get to see you, your beautiful wife and my perfect grandchildren."

"Thank you for coming to hang with Rach, Day and Brie. I hate leaving them."

Burt told him, "We will take good care of them. You have nothing to worry about. They will be fine and you will be home in a couple of days. Everything is going to be fine."

Finn kissed Rachel and the kids. He said a final goodbye and he was out the door to the airport.

* * *

Rachel and Carole were walking around Central Park. Carole asked, "How are you doing, honey?"

Rachel sighed. "I'm just ready for Drew to be here. Then Finn and I are supposed to do our first couple interview. I'm nervous. Broadway isn't something you get super famous for, but since I won the Tony everyone has wanted to talk to me. I wanted to wait until after Drew gets here and I can get back on page with my emotions and everything."

Carole smiled. "It sounds like the two of you have things figured out. You are wonderful parents."

"That means so much to me coming from you."

"Finn told me you have been having problems with your dads. Are things getting any better?"

"I ran into them a month or two ago while Finn was gone for a game. They didn't know I was pregnant. They didn't take the news very well. They think that we don't have love and rushed into things. I don't want that to be around my kids. Finn and I love each other very much."

"Oh honey. I know that. Anyone with eyes can see that the two of you are head over heels for each other. You have a love that would make the whole world envious. You manage high profile careers while still being loving and doting parents. That is amazing. I'm so proud of the two of you. I can't wait to meet my newest grandchild. I know she is going to be just as perfect as her older siblings."

"Thank you. I'm so glad you and Burt are here. It is nice to have some family on our side. You are the most that Brie and I have had."

"You will always have us. We are family and we always will be."

"Thank you. We love you. Brie thinks that you and Burt hung the moon."

Carole smiled. "She is such a sweetheart. I can't wait to meet this little one. I'm sure she is going to be beautiful."

"Do you think you could stay until she gets here? I know it is a lot to ask, but I'm just nervous and I don't have a mom to go to about these things."

Carole hugged her. "Burt will have to get back to the senate, but I am retired. I would be more than glad to stay and help. Do you think Finn will be okay with this?"

"I think so. I am his pregnant wife and he did this to me. He should be okay with it."

Carole chuckled. "You are learning well, my dear. Finn is lucky to have you. I'm so glad he found you."

"I'm lucky to have found him. Thank you for welcoming us so quickly."

"Let's get you back home and off your feet. I'm sure Finn will be calling soon anyway. Who knows what Burt is doing to and with those poor children."

Rachel laughed. "I'm open to propping my feet up before getting started on dinner."

"Oh no. You aren't making dinner. I'm going to treat you."

"You are our guest. I can't let you make dinner."

"I want you to relax and get off your feet. You are eight months pregnant and have two five year olds. You deserve the break."

"That is so sweet of you."

"It's my pleasure. I want to help where I can. I know you take a lot upon yourself and you don't have to. There are people in your life to help you, sweetheart."

"I know. I'm still figuring this out. I am really trying." The two women hugged and headed back to the house.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the couch with her feet propped up after much badgering from Carole and Burt. The phone rang. Rachel picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

Finn said on the other end, "Hey babe."

"Hi Finny."

"You sound chipper. How are you and Drew baby doing?"

Rachel chuckled at the new found nickname. "We are good. Your mom is giving me a night off from cooking and Burt is keeping the kids entertained."

"Oh. At this rate you will want me to leave all the time."

"Never! I love you too much. Actually, don't get mad."

"What did you do?"

"I asked your mom if she would stay until Drew is born. We can tell her that I changed my mind if you don't want her to. It's just that I'm nervous that I won't be able provide for Brie, Day and you while I am this pregnant. It has to be something that you want too, though. I'm sorry I went ahead and asked her, but I don't have a mom to go to about pregnancy and baby questions. I have been through it before, but every baby is different."

"Whoa. Slow down, momma. I think it is a good idea. I know she would be a lot of help to you and you need some rest before Drew gets here and turns our world upside down."

"Thank you, Finny. I can't wait for you to get home. Drew always knows when you are gone. She always kicks harder when you aren't here like she is looking for you."

"Aww… Well, let her know that daddy will be home soon. I love you. I love all of you. I need to get to practice. Tell Brie and Day that I said hi and I missed them. I'll talk to them soon and I'll be home in a couple of days."

"I love you, too, babe. I can't wait for you to get home. We will see you soon." Rachel hung up. She gave the message to everyone. Rachel looked around to see Burt chasing the kids and having a good time. She could only wish that her fathers were the same way with them. The two men were missing out in the lives of two, almost three, little children that could be their world. She knew she couldn't dwell on it. It was their choice to feel and act the way that they did.

Rachel was brought out of her thoughts by a tiny voice saying, "Mommy, can I sit with you?"

Rachel smiled and patted the seat next to her. Briella climbed up next to her and cuddled up to her side. She kissed Rachel's expanded stomach and said, "Hi Drew. I'm Brie. I'll meet you soon."

Rachel ran her hand through Brie's hair and smiled at the little moment. Things were going perfectly and their little family was closer to getting a little bit bigger. She didn't feel like she could be much happier than she was at that moment.


	37. That Was Unexpected

**Thank you for reviewing. I love to know that people are still reading and enjoying the story. I hate to think that I'm not writing for anyone, but I'll keep writing it anyway. :) Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

Rachel and Quinn were meeting up with the other football wives for an afternoon lunch and gossip session. It was the first time that all of the women had been free at the same time in months. It was sure to be an interesting day. Rachel found herself nervous again and she didn't know why. She had met the women before, but it had always made her nervous that something would be said about her.

Quinn squeezed her hand and said, "Rach, calm down. It's going to be okay. They all love you. You have met them all before."

"You are right. I just get so nervous. I don't want anything to be said that could mess things up for Finn and I."

"You know that isn't going to happen. He loves you. Don't worry about the kids either. Carole, Burt, Blaine and Kurt have them under control. If I left Elle with them then Rachel and Quinn were meeting up with the other football wives for an afternoon lunch and gossip session. It was the first time that all of the women had been free at the same time in months. It was sure to be an interesting day. Rachel found herself nervous again and she didn't know why. She had met the women before, but it had always made her nervous that something would be said about her.

Quinn squeezed her hand and said, "Rach, calm down. It's going to be okay. They all love you. You have met them all before."

"You are right. I just get so nervous. I don't want anything to be said that could mess things up for Finn and I."

"You know that isn't going to happen. He loves you. Don't worry about the kids either. Carole, Burt, Blaine and Kurt have them under control. If I left Elle with them then you know they are safe."

Rachel smiled and hugged her. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. Let's get in there. We are going to have a fun, childless day. There is nothing for you to worry about."

"I can't do anything without a child."

Quinn rolled her eyes and said, "You know what I mean. You don't have to worry about two six year olds and that big 24 year old kid that always tagging along."

"I miss him."

"They will be home in two days. You have a day off. Take advantage of it."

"You are right. Let's go talk to everyone."

Quinn and Rachel walked up to the table at the restaurant. Quinn said, "Okay, the party can start. We are here."

All the women looked up. Mercedes, Clara, Tessa and Emma were the ones that had taken the most liking to Rachel. The four of them came over and made a big deal about her belly. It was the normal woman meeting. Mercedes said, "Momma, you are glowing."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you Mercedes."

Clara asked, "When are you due?"

"Next month, but she could come any day and I would be ready. I forgot how hard pregnancy was."

Mercedes told her, "You look like you have it figured out. You look wonderful."

"Thank you so much. I feel less than beautiful right now, but I wouldn't trade any of my kids for anything."

Tessa asked, "Do you have a name picked out?"

"Drew McKinley."

"I love that. I'm sure she is going to be a superstar with two parents like the two of you. I'm sure she is going to be a beautiful baby as well."

"Thank you so much. I hope she looks just like Finn. I don't want to curse her with this nose. I know what kind of teasing it brings with it."

"I don't think you have to worry about anyone teasing her. She will have a bunch of big football uncles that will fight anyone that says anything about her."

Rachel chuckled. "That is probably right."

Clara told her, "No, it is right. All of the guys are looking forward to her as much as you and Finn are. They may seem tough on the outside, but they are just a bunch of saps that love babies."

"I'm glad. All of you are like our extended family."

"That's the way it goes around here. The guys love Finn and anyone that comes with him are going to be part of the family, too. Us wives love you, so it all works out."

Rachel went to sit down. She looked down at the end of the table and gasped. Quinn leaned over and asked, "Are you okay?"

She whispered, "It's Macie!"

Quinn looked up and there she was. "Do you want to leave? I can take you home. I have no idea why she is here."

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom. This little one is bouncing on my bladder and I need to compose myself."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'll be fine. Sit here and I'll be right back."

"Okay. If you need me let me know."

"Q, I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Okay. Finn will kill me if something happens to you. I can't leave my daughter motherless."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I am going to be fine. Stop worrying. You are about as bad as Finn."

* * *

Rachel had went to the bathroom. She was going to wash her hands. She looked up to see Macie. Rachel said, "Um… Hello."

"So, you are the chick that stole my life. I think Finn downgraded when he went to you. I may have been in high school when I left, but I was still better than you."

Rachel was so glad she had Quinn on speed dial. She hit the button while her phone was in her pocket hoping that Quinn would come soon. Rachel didn't know what she was capable of and she didn't want anything to happen to her baby. She didn't care about herself. Drew was most important.

Rachel said, "Calm down. I'm sorry. I really am. Finn and I just came across each other by chance and fell in love."

"You are kidding yourself. He doesn't love you. He is in love with me. He always will be. I'm the mother of his son."

Rachel looked down at her protruding stomach and said, "If you haven't noticed I'm the mother of one of his children as well."

"You were just someone to keep him from being lonely. He would leave you for me in a heartbeat."

"If you don't remember, he didn't marry you. He married me. You tried to ruin our wedding, but I'm still the one with Hudson for a last name. If you would excuse me I am going to go out and talk to my friends."

"Oh, I don't think so. You aren't leaving here that easy. I want you to leave Finn. He deserves better than you and all your drama. He doesn't need to deal with all of the family drama you bring. You should marry the man that got you pregnant the first time and leave my baby daddy alone."

Rachel was scared now. Quinn came bursting through the door. Without much of a thought, Quinn punched Macie in the face. She told her, "Stay away from Finn, Dayton, Rachel, Brie and their baby. They are happy. You messed Finn up enough in the past. Rachel is good for him. The two of them love each other and you are not going to ruin that. I won't let you. I am going to be there everywhere you think you are going to find Rachel alone. You are not going to threaten her and get away with it. You are only after Finn's money anyway. You gave up all rights to Dayton and Finn when you walked away six years ago. You don't deserve them. They deserve better than you. Leave. NOW!"

Macie smirked and said, "I don't have to leave. My boyfriend is on the football team. I'm here for the same reason the two of you are."

Rachel was a mess. There was no way she was going to get rid of this girl now.

Quinn could see that Rachel was upset. She walked over and said, "Come on, Rach. Let's go home. We'll watch some movies and eat some sour patch kids."

Rachel managed a small smile and nodded.

Macie told them, "You aren't going to be getting rid of me that easy. My boyfriend wants me to get involved with the wives. I more than anything plan on doing just that."

Quinn and Rachel left without telling anyone goodbye. Quinn just knew that she had to get Rachel home.

* * *

As soon as they walked into the Hudson house, Rachel went back to her room and shut the door. Carole had Burt take the kids outside. Carole asked Quinn, "What is going on?"

Quinn said, "Macie showed up and threatened Rachel. I brought her home and tried to keep her from getting too upset. I'm going to call Finn and then we are going to watch movies."

"Thank you for being there for her, Quinn."

"I love Rachel. She is the best friend I have ever had. I'm not about to let someone walk all over her or say the ridiculous things to her that Macie did. Excuse me. I'm going to call Finn and let him know what is going on so he can figure out what to do."

"You have to come up with something. Rachel is such a sweetheart. She doesn't deserve all of that. Especially while she is pregnant."

Quinn dialed Finn's number and walked away.

Finn answered, "Q, what's up?"

"We have a problem."

"Are Rachel and the baby okay? Are Brie and Day okay?"

"The kids are okay. There is a problem."

"What is it? You are freaking me out."

"Macie showed up at the football wives lunch."

"Why was she there? How did she know about it?"

"She is dating one of your teammates. Finn, Rachel is afraid she is going to lose her. Macie did a real number on her self confidence level."

"Oh Q."

"I punched her in the face for you, if that makes you feel any better."

Finn laughed. "You are definitely married to Puckerman. He has taught you well. Thank you for taking care of my girl."

"No problem. I just wanted to give you a heads up. I'm going to go back and watch movies with her now. Tell Puck I love him. We will see you guys in a couple of days. Make sure you call Rach later."

"Thanks for being there, Q."

"Of course."

"Are Brie and Day causing any trouble?"

"No. I don't know why you worry about that. They are little angels. Burt has them outside until I can get Rachel calmed down. Take care of yourself. Don't do anything stupid. I don't want to see you hurt."

"You got it. I'll come home in one piece like I always do. Go take care of my woman and baby. Tell her I love her and I'll call her in a couple of hours."

"You got it, daddy." The two of them said goodbye and hung up.

* * *

Finn looked up at Puck. Puck asked, "What is my woman doing calling you?"

"Macie showed up at the lunch today."

"Oh heck no! How did that happen?"

"One of the guys is dating her!"

"Oh, that is not going to happen. I'm not going to let Macie back around you, the Jewish princess and the munchkins. Especially not Day. The chick is crazy and you don't need that."

"Thanks man."

Puck stood up and said, "Okay dudes. Who is dating Macie Green?"

All the guys looked around the bus. Tanner looked up and said, "I am. Why?"

Finn said, "Man, do you know who she is?"

"Uhh… No?"

"She is Dayton's mom. She came back to New York looking to try to win me and Day back. She went to the lunch today and threatened Rachel."

"That couldn't have been Mace. She wouldn't do something like that."

Puck stood up. "I beg the differ. I've known the chick a long time. She is crazy."

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that."

Finn said, "She threatened my wife. That is not okay. I mean you all know Rachel. Quinn was there and had to stop her. Actually she punched her in the face."

Puck snorted, "That's my girl." Finn chuckled.

The coach said, "That's enough boys. Figure this out on your own time. We are about to head out to practice and I don't want anything to get in your way."

The guys said, "Yes sir." Finn planned on having a talk with Tanner later and he knew that Puck would be at his side. He really was his best friend and he was glad for that.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn watched movies into the night. They only stopped when dinner was ready and Finn called. Rachel couldn't believe that someone would have the nerve to come and try to make her believe that her husband had fewer feelings for her than he does. Rachel was just glad to have Quinn there to remind her that Finn loved her more than anything.


	38. Confrontation

**Originally i had forgotten to write this chapter so I finished it in a hurry last night. I hope it isn't too awful. Thank you for sticking with me and giving me feedback. I love it all. Enjoy! Review and let me know what you think.**

Finn and Tanner were standing outside the locker room. Finn was fuming. He couldn't believe that one of his own teammates would do this to him. His wife was devastated and worried that he was going to leave her. Anyone with eyes could see that that wouldn't happen in a million years. He loved the woman more than any amount of words could describe. She was it for him.

Tanner stood in front of Finn and asked, "What do you want?"

Finn huffed. "What do I want? I want you to drop that nasty girlfriend of yours. You along with all the other guys on the team have heard about how terrible she was to Day and me. Now you just bring her back into all of this."

"Dude, come on. You know better than anyone that I can't find a girl. I finally find one that likes me and then you tell me that I can't see her. You are not my father or my brother. You can't tell me who to date."

"Tanner, come on! My kid is involved. His mother left him on my doorstep with a note and a ring of the doorbell. By the time I got to the door she was speeding away. How messed up is this whole situation of her wanting to come back now? Do you really think that she came across you by accident? She probably saw that you were the only guy on the team that would date her and decided to make her move in hopes of trying to get to me and Dayton."

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence. It means the world to me that you feel that way about me."

"It isn't you. It's her! I'm watching out for my kid like I have for the last six years! He is my number one priority. I am not going to let anyone hurt him. He thinks the world of you and the rest of the guys on the team. You are his unrelated uncles. I trusted all of you to look after him and to care for him with me. Then you bring his deadbeat mother into the mix. I can't even look at you right now. I thought all of you guys were my best friends, but I guess I was wrong. My best friend wouldn't hurt me this much."

"Finn, come on. I need a lady in my life. I can't spend all my time being the third, fifth, seventh, or so on wheel in everyone's relationships. Macie is amazing. She loves me."

"How long have you known her? Two minutes?"

Tanner mumbled, "Two weeks."

"Two weeks! You have got to be kidding me. She is evil. She is out to ruin the best relationship I have ever had. Rachel and I are doing really good. I'm not about to stand back and let her ruin it. She threatened my pregnant wife. Do you think that sounds like an amazing woman? That is not what I would find to be amazing. She could have hurt Rachel or our baby, possibly both."

"I don't see why you are so worked up. They are just hormonal women. They fight over the littlest things anyway. Rachel is probably just over emotional and feels threatened by Macie. I doubt there was really anything said."

"My wife and Quinn are not liars. I can't believe you would believe someone that has been in your life for two weeks over someone you have known for years. This is ridiculous. I didn't think you were this stupid. Get her to stay away from the girlfriends/wives lunches."

"She just called and told me how good of a time she had other than Quinn punching her in the face. She felt included for once in her life. I'm not about to take that away from her."

"Fine. Don't expect to ever see me, Dayton, Brie, Rachel or the new baby. I'm not going to subject them to Macie and her crazy. Rachel is going to be nowhere near you and your crazy girlfriend. Let me know when you drop that because then we can have a talk again. I would love to hear what she says when she realizes that she is never going to get an eye on me or my family while dating you."

Finn walked away in a fury. He couldn't believe that five years went to waste in that friendship just because of Macie. Rachel, Dayton, Brie and Drew were his top priorities now and that is how it was going to stay.

* * *

Puck and Finn were sitting in one of their hotel rooms playing Xbox and eating ordered out pizza. This was when they missed their wives and kids the most.

Puck asked Finn, "How did the chat go with Tanner earlier?"

"I wanted to beat the crap out of him. He thinks that Macie hung the moon and isn't only with him to get to me and Dayton. He wouldn't believe that she threatened Rachel. Rach wouldn't lie about something about that."

"Of course she wouldn't. My girl has changed a lot since high school. She wouldn't punch someone in the face just for no reason. She had to have thought that someone she cared about was in danger. That is one thing about Q. She is a protector."

"That is why I feel at ease when I'm gone because I know Quinn will look out for Rachel, Day and Brie."

"Q loves Rachel. The two of them have really worked things out and I'm glad to see it. It makes it so much easier for us. I was worried I'd never get to see you because of all the girls' drama."

"I'm glad they figured things out. They are happy and we are happy. Now just to wait for the newest munchkin to join our messed up family."

Puck snorted. "You got that right. We have a legit little group. You guys are the family that I always wanted. Growing up I didn't have much of this. I had my little sis, but that was it. My dad was a deadbeat and my mom worked her butt off to provide for us. You are my bro. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Now you are just getting sappy on me. You don't have to find out. It is always going to be the two of us no matter what happens. You better not ever go away. My kids have to have their Uncle Puck to get them in trouble every once in a while. Just don't tell Rachel that I told you that."

"Just let it go. I do have a heart, man."

Finn laughed. "I know that. I have seen you with your daughter and my kids for that matter."

"Yeah. Yeah. Just let it go."

"I'm so glad we are doing this together man. It makes it better."

"I know what you mean. It's awesome to be able to work with my best friend. I wouldn't have any different."

"Glad to hear it."

"Okay, enough of the girly emotions stuff. Let's get back to the game. We'll be back to our girls soon enough to have to deal with the emotions stuff."

Finn rolled his eyes and didn't argue with him. It was amazing that the two of them had talked about their feelings for as long as they did. They deserved the Xbox break from reality. So that was what the pair did the rest of the evening.


	39. Insecurities

**Here you go. This story is coming to an end. I am about to write the last chapter now. I don't know if there is a sequel or just an epilogue in store. Let me know what you think. I love this story and I hate to see it come to an end. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter and such. :)**

Rachel had never been so happy to have Finn home. It had felt like he had been gone for an eternity. She just wanted him to hold her again. She needed him to remind her that he still loved her even though she felt like she was bigger than a blimp.

Finn walked in the house and Rachel was sitting up on the couch. He asked, "What are you doing up, momma? The kids don't have to be to school for a couple of hours and I know mom has been taking them."

"I couldn't sleep. Either Drew here was lying on my bladder or I couldn't get confortable. I've been up for a couple of hours. I just couldn't wait for you to get home to us. It has been a long few days without you."

"I'm home now. You get me for a while since our next game is at home."

"I'm glad."

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay. I'm just ready for Drew to get here. I want to be small again."

"She will be here before you know it. I can't wait to meet her. I'm sure she is going to be as beautiful as her mommy."

"I hope she looks more like you."

"Nah. I can't believe she is going to be here in a month. It seems unreal."

"No, not really. I feel like we should have had her months ago."

Finn chuckled. He kissed Rachel's cheek and then said, "Drew baby, be nice to mommy. She is going through a lot for you. You will be here soon. Be nice to mommy until you get here."

Rachel smiled. "I'm sure she knows exactly what you are saying. I wish she did so that she would calm down a little bit."

Finn held her. He wanted to ease what she was going through. He told her, "I had a talk with Tanner before we got home."

"You did?"

"Yeah. He is an idiot and doesn't see Macie that way. I don't want you to be anywhere near her. I don't want the kids near her either. I'll find somewhere for you to go during the game in case she is in the box. I'm not going to let her near any of you. She is crazy. I know what Quinn will keep an eye on you, but I want to make sure that you are totally safe."

"You are the best, babe. I love you so much."

They heard the sound of feet coming their way. Finn and Rachel laughed. Then they heard "Daddy!"

Finn looked over his shoulder and said, "There are my munchkins. How have you been? Were you good for mommy, nana and pops?"

Briella said, "Yeah daddy. Nana is staying until Drew gets here!"

Finn laughed. "I heard. Are you excited?"

"Yeah. She cooks really good and she plays with us when mommy is too tired. I wish Pops could stay, too."

"I'm sure he will come back to visit when your sister is born. She is going to be here in a month. What do you think?"

"Can she just get here already. She makes mommy really tired and cranky."

Rachel looked at her and said, "Excuse me, young lady?"

"Sorry mommy, but it's true. You always want food and you yell at daddy sometimes for little stuff."

Finn had to hide his laugh. Rachel got tears in her eyes and said, "I'm sorry. Mommy doesn't mean to be cranky. It just happens when you are having a baby."

Briella hugged her and said, "Oh mommy. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Rachel hugged her tight.

Dayton looked at Finn and asked, "Why do girls cry all the time?"

Finn snickered. "I don't know bud. It just happens. We still love them anyway. Okay, the two of you need to go get ready for school. I'm taking you today."

The kids exclaimed, "Yay!" They ran off to get dressed. Rachel and Finn laughed at their excitement.

* * *

Rachel was taking a nap. Finn was getting ready to go pick up the kids from school in a half an hour. He sat down in the living room. Carole sat next to him and said, "I don't tell you how proud of you I am enough. You are a wonderful father and husband. You provide for your family and I know you worry about them the whole time you are gone even though you know that they are well taken care of."

Finn smiled. "Thanks mom. I'm glad you were here. You really don't have to stay if you don't want to. I'm sure Rach will understand if you need to get back home."

"I don't think so, mister. You are still in your season. Rachel is eight months pregnant and is going to need help with the little ones. I'm going to stay. I retired for a reason. I want to be able to help when I am needed."

"That is what makes you the world's best nana. The kids are going to love having you here, just like Rach and I will. I really appreciate you."

"You're my baby boy. I want to help you when you need it. This is a difficult and exciting time. I want to be here to meet my second granddaughter."

Finn smiled. "I'm so glad that you feel that way about Brie being part of the family."

"Of course. She is part of the family."

"I'm so glad. Mom, I'm scared."

"Why?"

"What am I going to do when the baby gets here?"

"Raise it. Love it. Care for it."

"What if I'm not a good dad?"

"Finn, you have been a dad for over six years. A wonderful one at that. You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm just getting the hang of being a father to two kids. How will I manage three and be on the road for the job so much? I can't leave Rach to handle three kids by herself. What kind of husband will I be?"

"You are doing your job. I'm so proud of you. I love you and you are doing a wonderful job."

"Mom, Brie is so afraid that I'm not going to love her anymore. The baby is going to take a lot of our attention, most of it actually. It was all new to have a daughter now I am going to have to figure out how to handle two. I don't want either of them to feel left out. I just want them to love me. I love my girls so much, but this is all so new to me."

"You are doing great. I'm so proud of you. You are so young and doing so much with your life. You are doing great."

"I'm still scared."

Rachel came walking in with her hand on her back and tears streaming down her face.

Carole said, "I'll go pick up Dayton and Briella. The two of you sit down and talk. I'll take the kids to the park or something to give the two of you some time." She gave them each a hug and left.

Rachel sat down on the couch next to Finn with his help. She looked at him and said, "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you want to have a baby so bad if you feel this way?"

"Honey… That isn't it. I just want to be a good dad to all of our kids. I'm just afraid that I won't be the father that all three of them need at the same time. I've never been good at multitasking."

"Finn, stop that! You are a wonderful father and all three of our children are lucky to have you. I don't know what I would do without you. You are my prince charming in a football uniform."

Finn chuckled. "You are so good to me. I'm so lucky to have you."

"Finn, Drew is going to be here soon. Do you think you will be able to handle it?"

"Throw it at me, babe. I'm ready to be the best dad I can possibly be. I'm probably going to need your help, but we got this. We are going to be kick butt parents."

Rachel smiled. "You sound more confident. I like it."

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just don't want you to not want to be with me because I let you down in the daddy department."

"You could never let me down. You are wonderful in all that you do. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Can we just sit here for a while and snuggle?"

"Of course we can. I love to be with my girl. I'm glad we are okay."

"We never were. Everyone has insecurities. It helps to talk them out. You have nothing to worry about."

"You have a way of calming me that no one else can. I love that about you. Now come here beautiful and let me hold you."

Finn and Rachel stayed liked that for most of the evening. The kids came in and climbed on the couch with their parents. It was the perfect little family moment. Then it hit them all that in about a month there would be another little person on the couch with them.


	40. Long Day

**Thank you for the support. There are 45 chapters in this story so it is coming to an end. It is written out and ready to be posted when I get the chances. I hope you enjoy what comes of this. This is the longest chapter of the entire story I believe. When I wrote it I couldn't stop. Please review. Let me know if you have an idea for another story, because I always have to have something to write. Thank you for following my stories. It means so much to me. **

Rachel was miserable. She was a week overdue. If she didn't go into labor herself she would be induced the next Monday. It terrified her to no end. She loved the little girl growing inside of her, but she remembered the pain all too well. She just wanted to have her here and not have to go through labor, but that wasn't an option. She just knew that after it was all over she wouldn't regret anything. She would have her beautiful little girl in her arms.

Finn had skipped the game this weekend so he would be home with Rachel if she went into labor. He wasn't about to miss the birth of the child he was so looking forward to. He wanted to be there to support Rachel when she needed extra help as well. He knew his mom had been a wonderful help to Rachel, but he wanted to be there for her himself.

Rachel and Finn were lying in bed. Finn looked over at her and asked, "What is the matter beautiful?"

Rachel pouted and said, "She isn't kicking so much anymore. I miss it."

Finn chuckled. "Honey, she is running out of room. You heard the doctor. She is going to be a big one like us Hudsons. She is fine. She will be here soon. You have nothing to worry about. You are doing everything perfectly."

Rachel did her best to roll over to kiss his cheek. She couldn't do it. Finn rolled over and kissed her full on the lips. She said, "I love you so much. She is going to be here so soon. I just want to see her. She has been with me for nine months. I just want to see the beauty we created."

"She is just like you. She wants to come on her own time and make a big entrance into the world. She is going to be our little attention seeker, I'm sure."

Rachel smiled. "You are probably right. I just can't believe we have been through so much. We have known each other for just a little over a year."

"It has been one of the best years of my life."

"Finny, I want to get out of bed. Will you help me up?"

Finn smiled. "Of course I will. I'm at your service." Finn came over and helped her out of bed.

* * *

The two of them walked into the living room. Rachel hated that it was so hard for her to move around. She was extremely top heavy and most of the time if she wasn't holding onto someone she would lose her balance. Finn had his arm around her waist.

They looked up to see Santana, Puck and Quinn in the living room with Carole and the kids. Elle came toddling over to Rachel and said, "Baby!"

Rachel smiled and said, "Yep. The baby is still in my belly, but she will be here soon. You will have a new little friend to play with."

Finn picked Elle up while still keeping a hold on Rachel to insure that she remained on her feet.

Finn asked Puck, "What are you doing here? You should be on the road with the guys."

Puck replied, "Are you kidding me? I wasn't about to miss the birth of my goddaughter. I had to see the munchkin as soon as she hatched."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Such a classy way with words, Noah. You do know that she may not even be born this weekend. She may not come until Monday and then you would have missed a game for no reason."

"Oh stop it, princess. It isn't a big deal. It's nice to be home with my girls and my friends. I want to see your little one when she gets here. I'm going to be her favorite uncle."

Finn laughed. "Don't tell Kurt that. He may not be a fighter, but he will fight you for that title."

"I'm up for it."

Rachel gave the guys a stern look once she looked over to see Briella curled up on Santana's lap sniffling. She had been fine up until the due date came. Everything was about the baby and Rachel didn't like it, but it was how it had to be.

Rachel waddled over to Briella and said, "Hey honey. Come here. Mommy wants a hug this morning."

Briella stood up and wrapped her arms around Rachel the best she could. Rachel said, "How are you this morning, honey?"

Briella looked up and said, "Okay mommy. Get the baby out."

Rachel chuckled. "I wish I could, but she isn't ready yet."

Dayton came over and asked, "Are you okay, mommy?"

Rachel smiled at the sentiment. "I'm fine, Day. Thank you for asking."

Santana said, "Look at you, momma. You are ready to pop. Get that little munchkin out of you so that we can snuggle her."

Rachel hated the attention she was getting because of the baby. She just wanted everyone to think about the older kids for a while because she knew the baby was going to be hogging all the attention for a while.

Rachel said, "Enough about the baby. She isn't here and she isn't going to be here for a while. Let's just talk about and do something else."

Everyone's eyes got big and just looked at her. Briella and Dayton smiled at her and took her hands. Quinn came over and asked, "What do you want to do today, Rach?"

"Can we all just sit here and watch a movie or something?"

Carole told her, "Whatever you want to do, honey. Burt is waiting for a call and then we will be on his way here from D.C. to see you all."

"Thank you for staying with us and helping. It means so much to us."

Finn had sat down in a chair on the side of the room. He called Rachel over to sit with him. She didn't need to be asked twice. She loved being close to him when she was feeling so many things.

* * *

Everyone had been watching movies together. Rachel was still sitting on Finn's lap. He looked down and felt something wet. Rachel didn't seem to notice. He whispered, "Honey, do you need to use the bathroom?"

Rachel looked back and said, "No. Why?"

"There is something wet on my pants."

She looked down and said, "My water broke. Don't make a big deal out of it and scare the kids. They don't need that."

Finn and Rachel stood up. Finn said, "Hey guys. I'm going to take Rach to the hospital."

Everyone's eyebrows raised. Dayton and Briella were too into the movie to really think about what was going on. Quinn stood up and asked, "Do you need any help?"

Rachel told her, "Stay with the kids. We'll call you when something happens. Just keep them entertained and their minds off what is going on."

Carole said, "I'm coming with the two of you."

Santana stood up, "I am, too."

Finn said, "Fine. Just come on."

Rachel walked over to Dayton and Briella. She said, "Hey guys. Daddy and I are going to the hospital to have Drew. You are going to stay here with Quinn and Noah. You'll get to meet your little sister soon."

Briella looked up and said, "I want to go."

Dayton spoke up, "Me too!"

Finn held Rachel's hand as she had a contraction and said, "It is going to be boring waiting for your sister. It could take a long time. The two of you will have more fun here with Aunt Q and Uncle Puck. I'm sure they will let you do all kinds of fun stuff. We will call you as soon as Drew gets here and you will be the first ones to meet her, I promise. No one else will be able to see her until the two of you have met her."

Briella got tears in her eyes and said, "Love you, mommy."

Rachel smiled the best she could. "I love you too, princess. I will see you soon. The next time you see us you will have a little sister. Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

Dayton said, "I love you, mommy. Don't let her hurt you too bad."

Rachel chuckled. "I'm going to be fine. I will see the two of you soon. I love you so much."

Finn grabbed Rachel's bag and then left with Carole and Santana following behind them.

* * *

Rachel was lying in complete agony. They had come in to check on her and found that she was only six centimeters dilated. She had been in labor for six hours at this point. She didn't want to have the epidural and she was really regretting that part of her plan. She didn't remember this much pain with Briella's birth.

Finn didn't leave Rachel's side for a moment. He sent random texts to the waiting room and back to their house to let everyone know how things were progressing. Rachel was being a trooper. He would take her place in a heartbeat if it was possible. It broke his heart to see her in so much pain.

Rachel looked up at him and exclaimed, "I can't believe I let you do this to me. I wish you were the one laying here pushing a baby out of your body. Then you would know what I'm going through. It hurts!" She cringed as she squeezed Finn's hand through another contraction.

Finn wiped her head with a cool cloth and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He told her, "You are doing great, baby. Drew will be here soon and everything will be perfect."

"You said that six hours ago! Look where we are now. I'm still only six centimeters. This kid is never going to come out!"

"She will come out, honey. I'm sorry you are hurting. I wish I could take the pain away."

"But you can't! Wishing isn't going to do us any good. I just want her out of me!"

Finn kissed her head and tried to ease her anxiety. He hated to see his calm, cool and collected Rachel this way. Especially when it was his fault that she was going through everything.

Then the tears started falling. This time they were just from Rachel, they were from Finn as well. Finn didn't know what either of them were going to do if they didn't have this baby soon.

* * *

Another two hours had gone by. Rachel practically growled at Finn who was lying in the chair next to her bed, "If I can't sleep, you aren't getting any sleep either! Get this kid out of me! Your spawn is stubborn!"

Finn took her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. "I know baby. She will be here soon. You are up to eight centimeters dilated. That is good. We won't have too much longer until our little girl with be in our arms."

"You better hope it won't be too much longer or you sir will NEVER be touching me again. One of those extra rooms in our house will be yours if this takes too much longer. You trying pushing a melon out of a tiny hole in your body and see how much you like it."

"I would take your place if it was possible at all."

Then Rachel burst into sobs and said, "What if she never comes out? What if she tries to stay in here forever? I'll be a fifty year old woman with a full grown person growing in me. Finn, that can't happen. It just can't."

Finn had to work so hard not to chuckle. "Honey, that isn't going to happen. She is going to be born in the next hour, I know it."

Rachel squeezed his hand again as another contraction came.

* * *

When the 14th hour of labor hit both Finn and Rachel were ready to give up. The doctor came in and said, "Okay. Let's get us a baby Hudson. It seems you are finally ready. Now, when the next contraction comes I want you to push. You are going to have your little girl in your arms in no time."

Rachel looked up at Finn with fresh tears brimming her eyes. She asked, "Can I do this? Am I really going to be able to do this?"

Finn told her, "You got this babe. We are in the home stretch. Our little girl will be here very, very soon. Just like we have been waiting for her." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He took his place next to her and helped coach her through it. He was ready to have his sane and loveable Rachel back. He didn't like the Rachel that hated his guts so much.

* * *

A half an hour later, Drew McKinley Hudson entered the world with lungs as strong as her mothers. Finn kissed Rachel full on the mouth and told her how much he loved her and was thankful for her. He then went to make sure that nothing happened to his little angel before they brought her back to him and Rachel.

The nurses weighed her and measured her. Then Finn followed them back to Rachel's bedside. The nurse said, "Okay. This stubborn little one is ready to see her mommy."

Rachel eagerly held out her arms to take her. He looked down and kissed her. She said, "Hi honey. I'm your mommy. I love you so much. I'm sorry for the mean things I said while you were coming into the world, but you hurt mommy quite a bit getting here, but I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. You see that big goofy looking guy right there? That's your daddy."

Finn couldn't stop smiling as he looked down at his two girls. Rachel gasped. Finn asked, "What is the matter Rach?"

She got tears in her eyes and said, "She has been cursed with my nose! My nose! Everything else is yours, but she got this awful nose."

Finn chuckled. "It is not an awful nose. It's my favorite nose. It fits all my girls wonderfully. All three of you."

Rachel smiled up at him and said, "Thank you. Okay daddy. She wants to meet you."

Finn sat down and held out his arms. Rachel laid her in his arms. Finn pulled her up and kissed her forehead. He said, "Hi beautiful. I'm your daddy. I love you so much Drew baby. We have waited so long to meet you and you are finally here. I'm so glad I was here to see you born. I'm going to love and protect you forever. No dating until you are at least 25. You have two of the best big siblings in the world and they are going to want to meet you."

Rachel smiled at the two of them. "You should call everyone. I wonder if anyone is still in the waiting room. It's ten o'clock in the morning. I can't believe it took 14 hours to get her here."

"But she is here now and that is what matters. The two of you are healthy and that is what we wanted."

"I want you to call everyone. The kids have to see her and hold her first. We promised and we aren't going to break promises to them now."

"You got it momma. I bet Puck and Quinn are out in the waiting room with them right now."

"Then go out there and get them. I want to see my older babies. I have missed them."

"I don't want to leave you."

"Finn, they are going to have to take her to run tests and then move me to another room. We will both be fine. Go get them. I just had your baby. You can do this for me."

Finn laughed. "You are going to hold this over my head for a long time aren't you?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes sir. Now, give our daughter to that nice nurse and go get our children. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay. I love you."

Rachel smiled. "I love you, too." Finn left the room to go get Dayton and Briella. He couldn't wait to have all three of his kids together for the first time. It was going to be a special moment for all of them.


	41. Meeting The Family

**Thank you for reviewing, alerting and favoriting. I appreciate all of them. I love to hear your thoughts. I would love to have ideas on another story to do. Any and all are welcome. The most intriguing will get written. Thank you and enjoy this one.**

Finn walked out into the waiting room not knowing who to expect. Much to his surprise he found Burt, Carole, Santana, Quinn, Puck, Elle, Dayton, Briella and the rest of the football team. He couldn't get the smile off his face knowing that they all cared so much for him and his family. The football team had just gotten in from their game and came straight to the hospital with their families to meet the newest member of their crew.

Finn smiled and said, "We have our girl. She is beautiful. Looks just like me with Rachel's nose. She is seven pounds on the dot and twenty two inches long. She is perfect."

Everyone came over to congratulate him. He couldn't get the smile off his face for anything.

He said, "We want you all to meet her, but Day and Brie are going to be the firsts. Then the rest of you can come in shifts. I don't want to overwhelm my girls. They have been through a lot the last 14 hours."

Finn picked both of the kids up in his arms and said, "Let's go meet your little sister. She can't wait to meet her big siblings she is going to be learning so much from."

* * *

The three of them made their way to Rachel's new room so that they could meet the newest member of their little family.

Finn said, "Knock knock. Can we come in? There are a couple of kids that want to meet their little sister?"

Rachel replied, "Come in. I want to see my favorites."

Briella jumped out of Finn's arms and ran into the room. She went to the bed and said, "Mommy, I missed you! Are you okay?"

Rachel smiled. "I'm fine sweetheart. Do you want to come closer and see your little sister? She can't wait to meet you."

Briella went over to the bed and said, "She is so tiny."

Rachel chuckled. "You were smaller than this. Come on here. Do you want to hold her? I'll help you."

Briella nodded. She carefully climbed up on the bed and sat next to Rachel. Rachel put a pillow on her lap and laid Drew on it. Finn had come in with Dayton. Rachel told him, "Get the camera. We want pictures of Drew with her big brother and big sister for the first time. Day, your next."

Dayton came over to the bed to look at her. He told her, "I don't want to hold her."

Finn asked, "Why not little buddy?"

"I don't want to break her."

Rachel said, "You won't break her. See? Brie is holding her and nothing is happening to her. She wants to meet her big brother. IF it makes you feel better your dad can help you hold her."

Dayton looked up, "Will you, dad?"

Finn smiled. "Of course."

"Cool."

They switched things around and Finn was sitting with Dayton on his lap while the two of them held Drew together. Finn said, "See, she is fine. You have nothing to worry about. You are a great big brother already."

Rachel looked down at Briella and asked, "Did you have fun with Uncle Noah and Aunt Quinn?"

Briella nodded and said, "Yeah. I missed you though."

"Drew and I will get to go home tomorrow. Then all five of us will be together like we should be."

Briella gave Rachel a hug.

Rachel asked Dayton, "Did you have a good time?"

Dayton replied, "Yeah! Uncle Puck got us ice cream and we watched movies. We made you a card and a banner."

Briella said, "Day! That was supposed to be a surprise."

Dayton lowered his head, "Sorry."

Rachel and Finn chuckled at the interaction. Rachel told him, "That's okay. I'll pretend to be surprised when I get home and it will all be good." Dayton just smiled.

Carole stuck her head in the room. She asked, "Can some of us come in now? We have waited as long as we can to meet the newest little one."

Finn and Rachel smiled. Finn said, "Come on in."

Carole, Burt, Santana, Quinn and Puck came rushing in the room.

Santana said, "Dang! For coming from the two of you she is a cutie."

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "Did you really think she wouldn't be? Have you seen our two oldest? They are adorable."

Puck said, "You are going to have to lock her up to keep the boys from knocking down your doors to get to her."

Carole was crying as she told them, "My granddaughter is beautiful. She is absolutely perfect. The two of you made such a beautiful baby."

Rachel loved that everyone was so happy about the newest addition, but what about the two oldest children. Her little angels. She wasn't about to let Dayton and Briella be forgotten and swept under the mat. The fact that upset her the most was Finn was soaking it all up and agreeing with everyone. He didn't seem to realize how the comments were effecting Dayton and Briella at the time.

Dayton and Briella both looked like they were about to break into tears. Rachel said, "Come sit up here with me. I want to hold the two of you, too."

Quinn asked the kids, "What do you think about being a big brother and big sister now?"

Dayton just shrugged and said, "It's okay. She doesn't do much."

Briella just nodded showing that she agreed.

Rachel told them, "I can't wait to get home and be with the two of you. I'm going to have to heal for a little bit, but I'll be able to do more things with you now that Drew is here. Isn't that good?"

Briella smiled and said, "Yeah mommy. I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I missed both of you."

Rachel looked up to see Finn in the midst of everyone only paying attention to his daughter. That sent a fire through her. She was the one that just had the baby. If anyone was going to forget about the older children it is normally the mother, not the father.

Drew started to whimper. Finn said, "I think someone is hungry. I think she needs you mommy. Guys you need to get down to give mommy some room to feed Drew."

Rachel gave him the death glare and said, "They are fine. They can stay right here where I want them. I want all THREE of my babies close."

Finn gulped. Rachel really hoped that opened his eyes to the way he was acting towards Dayton and Briella. He told her, "Honey, there isn't much room for you to move."

"I don't need to move, Finn. They are fine." Rachel took the baby in her arms and adjusted things so no one would see more than she wanted them to. She covered Drew with a blanket and began talking to Dayton and Briella again. She wanted them to have an active part in a conversation at all times so they didn't feel left out.

Burt asked, "Are the two of you ready to have a baby in the house?"

Dayton and Briella just shrugged their shoulders and went back to snuggling with Rachel. It was heartbreaking to see the two outgoing six year olds so reserved.

Finn said, "There is a whole waiting room of people out there waiting to see Drew, Rach. Do you think you could handle any more people?"

Rachel sighed. "I don't think I can today. I'm sorry. Being in labor for 14 hours can do a lot to a girl and I really want to spend some time catching up with Day and Brie."

Finn was confused. "Okay…"

Puck and Quinn stepped up. Quinn said, "We really need to get home to Elle. We can take Day and Brie with us again."

Briella said, "Mommy, I want to stay with you."

Rachel told her, "Honey, you can't stay in the hospital. This isn't the place to have a sleepover. I would be going home if I could. You can spend the night with daddy and Dayton at our house."

Finn said, "I'm going to stay here with you and Drew."

Carole told them, "We can take the kids back to your place. It isn't a problem."

Rachel told Finn, "It isn't going to hurt you to go home for the night. We are still going to be here tomorrow."

"Rach…"

"Don't fight with me. I just went through 14 hours of labor to get your child into this world."

Burt said, "Umm… Let's give these two some time to talk. We'll be out in the hall."

Finn sat down on the bed as Rachel brought Drew up to her shoulder to burp her after everyone left. Finn asked, "What is the matter?"

Rachel told him, "You are doing exactly what you said you wouldn't do. I have been sitting here keeping he kids entertained and included while you have been all about the baby. I'm so glad you love her, but we have two other children that we have to care about as well. Drew is going to be attached to me for a while. You have to help me out here. They are scared. They are six. They need to be reassured that things aren't going to change so much."

"But things are going to change."

"Of course they are! I just don't want our children to hate us! Okay. I'm afraid that if everyone continues to make such a big fuss over Drew that we are going to lose Dayton and Briella. I can't handle that. They work so hard for your love. In just an hour you only talked to them twice. TWICE, Finn! It has only been about the baby. That is not okay. You talked to Drew more than that and she can't even understand you right now. The whole time everyone was here it was all about the baby. Even I was feeling left out. I can't imagine what Day and Brie were feeling at such a young age."

Finn lowered his head. He knew that Briella was nervous, but he hadn't really thought about Dayton. Now both of them were having the feelings that they had worked so hard to keep Brie from feeling. "Oh…"

"I really need you to go home with them and remind them that you still love them. They need to know that their daddy is still their daddy even with a new baby around."

"You are right. I'm sorry, Rach. I really am. You have enough to worry about and you are still trying to keep our family together. That is what I love about you. I'll take Day and Brie home. We'll come back and get you at nine in the morning when you are released."

Rachel smiled. "That would be wonderful."

Finn went out into the hall to get Dayton and Briella. Rachel said, "The two of you are going home with daddy. I'll be coming home with Drew tomorrow. I love the two of you so very much. Don't forget that, okay?"

Dayton and Briella each gave Rachel a hug.

Finn told her, "It is only six. We don't have to leave yet."

Rachel replied, "Go. We are fine here. You need to go out for dinner and get these two munchkins to bed. I need some rest. A lot has happened today. I love all three of you so much."

Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel and Drew. He said, "Bye Drew. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye mommy."

Briella said, "Bye mommy."

Dayton told Rachel, "Bye mommy."

Rachel asked, "Are you going to say goodbye to Drew, too?"

They both just kind of looked at the baby and waved not saying a word. It broke Rachel's heart. They had a lot of work to do when they got home.

* * *

Finn had gotten the kids to sleep. He felt terrible for not seeing the way they were hurting. When they didn't say anything to the baby before they left the hospital it just showed that things were going to have to change. He was lying in bed himself missing Rachel when there was a knock on his door.

He said, "Come in."

Briella came in and said, "I know you like the baby better, but I can't sleep daddy."

Finn sat up and said, "Come here, princess." She climbed into bed and he went on, "I don't like the baby better. I love all three of my kids. I'm sorry I made you feel that way today. I didn't mean to. I'm not a very good at multitasking, but I'll work on it. Whenever you want my attention let me know and I will do everything in my power to put down anything that I am doing to be there for you."

"Everyone only paid attention to the baby today."

"I know. I'm sorry. We didn't realize how much it hurt your feelings."

"Mommy still loves me."

"Of course she does."

Dayton came to the door. Finn said, "Hey buddy. Want to come join the party?"

Dayton came running in and jumped in the bed with the two of them. They all started giggling.

Dayton said, "Daddy, you still love us right? You aren't going to drop us like a sack of potatoes for the baby, right?"

Finn had to chuckle. Where did he get these things? Finn told him, "Of course not. All three of you are going to be in my life. I know this is a big change, but it is something all of us are going to have to get used to. Drew is going to need a lot of attention, but that doesn't mean that we are going to forget about you. We are going to spend as much time with you as we can. I promise we are going to get through this. You are going to love her. She is going to need her big siblings to teach her things that your mommy and I can't. That makes you special to her."

The kids just pulled themselves closer to Finn's side. He held both of them close and kissed their heads. He was determined to show all three of his kids the love they needed. He didn't want to hurt them anymore than they were already hurting and Drew was only a few hours old. This was going to be a challenge he would have to face as a father of three.


	42. Drama At Home

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. There are about four or five more chapters left. I wrote the last chapter, but don't know if there will be an epilogue or sequel. I started the first chapter of a new and different story. We will see where that takes us. Enjoy!**

Rachel had gotten herself and Drew dressed. She was more than ready to get out of the hospital. They tell you to get rest, but that is impossible when they come in every ten minutes to check on you. She knew there wouldn't be much more sleep at home, but at least she would be in her home environment with all the people she loved.

Finn came walking in. She asked him, "Where are Dayton and Briella? Don't tell me you forgot them."

Finn leaned down to kiss his girls and said, "No. They were with mom and Burt. They wanted to have a surprise for their mom and little sister when they got home. They wanted to make things perfect for the two of you."

"How were they last night?"

"They slept with me last night. We had breakfast together this morning. They are going to be okay. It is going to take some getting used to, but it is going to take that for all of us. We are the Hudsons. We got this is the bag. How did you and Drew do last night?"

"We were fine. I got up with her three times. It wasn't nearly as bad as my first night with Brie. Hopefully she stays this way, but I doubt it."

"That is why we'll do this together. I love my girls so much, all three of you. My little man, too. We are going to be able to do this. We are a family and family sticks together."

"Can we go home? I want to get out of here."

"Don't be surprised if our house is full of people when we get there."

"Don't be surprised if I put myself in the corner with Day and Brie through the whole thing. I missed them and I'm not about to let anyone forget them."

"They won't be forgotten, babe. Drew is new."

"That isn't an excuse. They are just as much a member of the family as she is. No one else seems to get that."

"It is going to be okay, I promise."

"I hope you are right."

"Let's get the two of you home. I want our little family home together." They got their things together and went to go home. They were ready to be out of the hospital environment.

* * *

They pulled up to the house and weren't surprised to see their entire driveway full of people. Rachel was nervous to be in the mix of so many people while she was still emotional. She wasn't about to push people away though.

Finn got Drew out of the back seat. She got the diaper bag and they walked to their door. They opened it to see all of their closest friends. They all came rushing to see Drew. Rachel walked away when she saw that they had almost trampled Dayton and Briella to get to them. She walked over and said, "Hey munchkins. How are you doing?"

Briella looked up and asked, "Do you like our banner? We worked really hard on it. We wanted you and Drew to like it."

Rachel smiled. "We love it. You are the best big brother and sister in the world. Are you okay?"

Dayton asked, "Can we color? We'll stay out of everyone's way since they want to see the baby."

Rachel's heart broke. "How about I color with you? This is a lot of people to be around right now. I want to be with two of my favorite people."

Dayton and Briella just smiled as she led them to the kitchen. Rachel had the kids sat up at the kitchen table away from the emotion. She gave them each a snack and their coloring book. She sat down with them and smiled as they chatted about their favorite picture, color and such.

* * *

Rachel had been in the kitchen with the kids for twenty minutes. No one had noticed they were missing and that upset her. She now saw why the kids were feeling the way they were. Mercedes came in the kitchen and asked, "What are you doing in here, momma? You should be resting or with the baby."

Rachel forced a smile and said, "I'm sure Drew is fine right now. I was about to come check on her, but I'm where I need to be right now."

Dayton and Briella smiled at Rachel.

Mercedes said, "Oh honey."

Rachel said, "I'm going to go check on her real quick and I'll be right back."

Rachel and Mercedes walked towards the living room. Rachel stopped her and said, "I don't know what to do. Everyone is all over Drew. They haven't said a word to Day and Brie that hasn't had something to do with the baby."

"Oh honey. That is something hard to deal with. I see why you are so upset. You care for all your children and you don't want any of them hurt. That is what makes you a wonderful momma. Hudson is lucky to have you."

"Thank you, Mercedes. I'm sorry for being a bad host, but my children will always come first. I knew that Drew was well taken care of with all the attention she was getting so I was with Dayton and Brie."

"That is understandable."

Rachel and Mercedes walked into the living room. Everyone said, "There's the momma. Where have you been?"

Rachel told them, "I've been in the kitchen coloring with Day and Brie."

Carole said, "Honey, you should be sitting and resting. You just had a baby yesterday."

"With all due respect, I'm fine. I just came to see if I was needed in here. If not then I am going back into the kitchen. Let me know when Drew needs to be fed or changed."

Rachel walked back into the kitchen. Everyone was wondering what was going on with her.

* * *

After Rachel had gone back into the kitchen, Carole came over to Finn with Drew. She asked, "Is Rachel okay? She doesn't seem to be very attached to the new baby."

Finn sighed and said, "Rachel loves Drew and wants to be with her, but so many people are making a fuss over her that they are forgetting that we still have two other children."

Carole gasped. "Oh my! I'm a terrible grandmother. I didn't think about their little feelings. I love the two of them so much, but I'm just so excited about the new little one. I didn't know the day would come that you would have another child after everything Macie put you through."

"Mom, you aren't the only one that is doing this. I'm not doing a very good job either. It is something I have to work on. I'm going to go check on them now. I can't deal with myself if I keep treating them like this."

Everyone was quiet as it set in to them what was going on. They all loved Dayton and Briella and hurt thinking that they had hurt them in some way.

Finn walked into the kitchen. Dayton and Briella looked up. Briella said, "Mommy, the baby must need you."

Finn said, "Nope. Drew is fine. I can't to see my big kids. How are the two of you doing?"

Dayton told him, "Mommy is coloring with us. Go play with the baby. You like her better anyway."

Rachel said, "Day…"

"No! It's true. Daddy doesn't want us anymore. We are just getting in the way of the baby you really want. You didn't like my mommy and you aren't Brie's daddy. You have the baby you want."

"Dayton, honey, that isn't true."

"It is!" Dayton went running back to his room and slammed the door.

Finn slumped down in the chair. He couldn't believe his little boy thought that he hated him and didn't want him. Briella came over hug her mother and went back to Dayton's room to make him happy.

Finn just broke into tears and asked, "What can I do to be a better dad? I'm trying so hard, but I just can't get things right. I'm so sorry. I have let everyone down. I don't know why anyone would want me now. All I do is hurt the ones I love."

Rachel sat across from him and took his hand. She told him, "You were the one that told me it was going to take some getting used to. It is going to take time for all of us to figure out what is going on here. I think we need to have some family time for the five of us now. I don't want to kick everyone out, but this is what you, all three kids and I need right now."

Finn nodded. "You are right. I'll go ask them to leave. Will you get the kids to come into the living room? We can watch a movie."

"I'll see what I can do." The two shared a kiss and went to do what they needed to do.

* * *

Rachel walked back into the living room to see Finn sitting on the couch in the empty room. She asked, "Where is Drew?"

Finn told her, "She is asleep in the play pin over there. Now, the four of us need to have a talk."

Dayton and Briella sat close to Rachel without hardly looking at Finn.

Finn said, "Remember what we talked about before? Drew is going to need a lot of attention."

Dayton said, "But you don't play with us at all anymore. Mommy still plays and colors with us. You like Drew better than us because we are big."

"That isn't true, little man. All three of you are special in different ways. I'm sorry I have been spending so much time away from the two of you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I love you and Brie so much. You know that."

Rachel told them, "We are going to be working on this. The five of us love each other, don't we?"

Briella just nodded. Dayton didn't do anything.

Finn said, "We are going to be needing some help with Drew. She is going to need her big siblings to help. She is going to love the two of you."

Rachel said, "You can help us feed her and I'm sure she is going to calm down more when the two of you help. We will need your help."

Drew started to whimper. Rachel got up to get her. She said, "I'm going to feed her this time, but I want the two of you to help me later. Do you think you can do that?"

The two kids just smiled and nodded. They just wanted to know they were needed. Briella asked, "Can we show Drew Cinderella for the first time? Maybe it will be her favorite movie, too."

Finn and Rachel laughed. Finn said, "I think that would be good. It will be special to know that you introduced her to Cinderella for the first time."

The put in the movie and watched it together. Briella took Drew and sat with her on her lap while they watched the movie. Dayton held her hand. Rachel and Finn felt a little more at ease with the picture in front of them. They knew it would take time, but it would all work out.


	43. A Month

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I wanted to give you another. Thank you so much and I am glad to hear that you like the story. Thank you for sticking with me and my stories. I hope you will continue to in the future. So here is the next chapter. There are only a few left. Enjoy!**

Drew was a month old. Dayton and Briella were in love with her, but still had their moments of jealousy and insecurity much like any other new big brothers and sisters.

Today was a special day for them. Finn was going to take them out for the day. He and Rachel had decided that they needed to have a day each with the two older kids to remind them that they weren't forgotten.

Finn got up and said, "Hey Rach."

Rachel rolled over and said, "Hey Finny."

"It seems our littlest munchkin slept through the night for the first time. This is special."

Rachel chuckled. "I guess so. I'll go get the kids ready for their day out with you. Do you want to change our little sweetheart?"

"It would be my pleasure." Finn picked up the little girl and cradled her in his arms as he took her to the nursery.

Rachel walked to the kids' rooms. She got them both up and helped them pick out outfits for their special day. Dayton and Briella both asked, "Where is Drew?"

Rachel smiled and said, "Your daddy is changing her diaper. Why don't we all go say hi to her. I'm sure she would love to see her favorite big brother and sister."

The three of them walked into the nursery. Drew was making little baby noises. Dayton and Briella went up to her. Dayton said, "Hey baby sis."

Briella said, "Hi Drew. How are you this morning?"

Finn said, "She is so much happier since she got a hello from her favorite siblings."

Drew started cooing. Then she smiled. Dayton said, "She smiled! I have never seen her smile before."

Finn and Rachel chuckled. Finn said, "She hasn't before. This is the first time she smiled. Wait until she laughs for the first time for you. Are the two of you looking forward to the day with me?"

Briella exclaimed, "Yeah!"

Dayton said, "Yeah dad! It's going to be awesome. Why aren't mom and Drew coming?"

Rachel said, "Drew is just a baby. Babies aren't a lot of fun to take to certain places. We'll be here when you get back. This is a day for you guys and daddy. Then it will be a day for us to go out."

Briella told her, "I want to stay with you."

"Honey, go have fun with daddy and Day. I promise I'll be right here when you get home. Drew and I are going to stay in for the day."

"I want you to go with us."

"I will some other day. You are going to have a good day."

Briella gave her a hug. "I love you mommy."

Rachel smiled. "I know that, silly girl. I love you, too. I'm going to take you and Day for a day to myself next week. Tomorrow all five of us are going to have a lazy pajama day at the house. What do you think about that?"

Dayton asked, "Can Uncle Puck, Aunt Q and Aunt Tana come over, too?"

Finn chuckled and said, "We can see if they want to come over. I think it would be fun to have everyone over."

Rachel told them, "I'll call and ask them while the three of you are out enjoying your day."

Finn handed Drew over to Rachel and said, "Call us if you need anything. We can pick things up if you need us to. We will be back after dinner."

Rachel snuggled the baby to her chest and said, "We are going to be fine. Go have fun." Finn kissed each of their cheeks. Dayton and Briella came over to give Rachel and Drew a goodbye kiss and hug as well.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the couch bouncing Drew. She said, "Hey pretty girl. It looks like it is just you and mommy today. I love you so much. You look just like your daddy. Hopefully you will have his wonderful personality and the caring nature of your big siblings. I'm sorry you have my nose. I was hoping you would get your daddy's."

Drew just gave her a blank stare.

Rachel chuckled. "Well, I see you like to listen to me as much as your daddy does most of the time. Let's call Uncle Noah and Aunt Quinn to see if they want to take part in our lazy day tomorrow."

Rachel dialed Quinn's number. Quinn answered, "Hello?"

Rachel said, "Hey girl."

"Hey momma. How is the little munchkin? How are Day and Brie taking to her now?"

"They are doing very well. They are looking forward to our lazy day tomorrow. We told them we were going to spend all day in our pajamas tomorrow as a family. They wanted me to call and invite you and Noah to come for our lazy day."

Quinn laughed. "You know that Puck can't tell those kids, or you, no. I think it would be fun."

"I can't believe that Christmas is in three weeks. My little girl is a month old. It doesn't seem possible."

"Time flies, huh?"

"Yeah. Just wait until Elle is five or six. They just keep getting bigger and bigger."

"I don't want to think about it."

Rachel laughed.

Quinn asked, "What are you doing today?"

"Drew and I are having a mommy/daughter day. Finn took Day and Brie out for the day. They were going to go ice skating in the park."

"I bet that is going to be fun for them."

"They didn't know what they were going to be doing today. I would have loved to see that, but we didn't want Drew to be out in the cold so long when she is so tiny."

"That is probably a smart idea. I'll talk Puck into wearing his SpongeBob pajama pants and we will see you tomorrow."

Rachel laughed. "That sounds like a plan. We will see you tomorrow." The two of them hung up.

Rachel dialed Santana's number. Santana answered, "You got Tana."

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "Hello Santana."

"Hey momma. What do I deserve to get a phone call from the family woman?"

"We are having a lazy family pajama day tomorrow. Dayton and Briella wanted me to call and ask you to come."

"Why would I want to spend my day with a bunch of kids and their two lovesick parents."

"Santana, I miss you. The kids love you. All three of them do. We want you to come and spend the day with us. I miss my best friend. I want to spend some time with you. We haven't had any kind of time together lately."

"You are a busy mommy now. You don't need me."

Rachel and Santana were both in tears. "I will always need you, Sanny. I wouldn't be where I am without you. I owe all my happiness to you."

"Don't say that. You would have found him anyway."

"Not if you hadn't talked me into keeping Brie. I was going to put her up for adoption and you know it. You helped me raise her."

"Rach, I miss you."

"I miss you too, Tanny."

"I guess you'll see me tomorrow then. I don't know about wearing pajamas though."

"Come on. Q is getting Puck to wear his SpongeBob pajamas."

Santana snorted. "I might have to come see that. I'll see you and your perfect family tomorrow."

"We aren't perfect."

"Pretty close to it."

"Not really, but I'll take your word for it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow." The two of them hung up. Rachel smiled as she looked down at the little girl asleep in her arms. She couldn't wait for some time with her friends the next day.

* * *

Finn couldn't stop laughing as he saw Dayton and Briella going around the ice rink in the park. He wished that Rachel was there to share the laughs with him, but he knew it was better for her to be home and him to have some time to bond with the two of them.

Dayton said, "Dad! Look at me! I can spin and not fall down." Of course as soon as he says that he falls flat on his butt and starts laughing. Finn skates over to him to help him up.

Briella said, "Daddy, look!" She spun around and started giggling.

Finn told her, "You are better at this than I am. You are going to have to teach Day and I how it's done. We can't seem to stay on our feet." Then he ended up slipping and falling.

Briella came rushing over. She asked, "Are you okay, daddy?" Since Drew was born she had taken on the role of little mommy and comforter. She was all about making everyone feel better.

Finn told her, "I'm fine, princess. Let's keep going for a little bit. Then I'm taking the two of you out to dinner. Then it's back home to mommy and Drew for us."

The three of them linked arms and skated around the rink a few more times.

* * *

The kids came in and went straight to Rachel and Drew. Finn pulled up the rear slowly. He was definitely going to be feeling it tomorrow.

Rachel smiled and said, "Hey guys. We sure did miss you today."

The kids were too worried about trying to get Drew to smile again. Rachel walked over to Finn and asked, "How are you doing, old man?"

Finn chuckled sarcastically. "You are so funny. I'm going to be hurting tomorrow. It is a good thing we are having a lazy day."

"It seems like you are going to need it. Let's get them to bed. It looks like you need to get in bed yourself."

Finn just nodded and kissed her.

Finn said, "Okay. It's been a long day for everyone. Let's all get ready for bed. We have an exciting lazy day planned for tomorrow."

Dayton asked, "Can we sing to Drew?"

Rachel smiled and wrapped her arm around Finn's waist, "That would be amazing. I'm sure she would love that."

The four of them stood around Drew's crib and sang "I Love You This Big" to her. Her little eyes drooped closed almost automatically.

They were walking out of the nursery and Briella asked, "Can we do that every night to help her sleep better?"

Finn smiled and told her, "I think that would be a wonderful nightly routine. I'm sure she will love that her big siblings thought so much of her to sing to her every night."

Dayton and Briella smiled as they went to their own room.

* * *

Finn and Rachel got to their room. Rachel said, "We have some pretty amazing kids. I don't think we have anything to worry about when it comes to the two of them. They really do love each other."

Finn kissed her and said, "They get it from you. I don't think we have to worry about them. They have really gotten attached to Drew and that is so much easier and better than the first couple of weeks she was home."

"That is very true. Let's get some sleep. She will probably be up in a couple of hours to be fed again."

The two of them curled up in bed and fell asleep hoping to get a couple of hours of sleep before they were woken up by their adorable alarm clock.


	44. Traded

**Thank you for the few reviews last chapter. Three more chapters to go. Still not sure what to do about an epilogue or sequel. I guess we will just see where it takes me. A new story has been started and will be added after this one is complete. Thank you for taking the time to read and stick with this story. I would love to get 500 reviews by the end of this story. With 10 or more reviews on this chapter I'll upload the next. :)**

Drew had kept Finn and Rachel up all night. They were thankful that they had already called for a family lazy day.

They had just gotten to sleep. They were so tired and were thankful for any sleep they could get. They were awoken by two little bodies jumping on their bed.

Finn grunted and buried his head in his pillow. Rachel sighed and said, "Hey guys."

Briella asked, "Why aren't you up?"

Rachel told her, "Your little sister thought it would be funny to keep daddy and me up all night long. We didn't get much sleep today."

Dayton said, "Good thing we are having a lazy day, huh?"

Finn chuckled, "You have that right, little man."

"Everybody is coming over. Are they going to be in their pajamas, too?"

"I hope so. The five of us will be even if they aren't. We are going to have a good day."

Finn and Rachel got up and started getting things ready for their guests. They were just happy to have a day off with the ones they cared about.

* * *

Puck and Quinn showed up. Much like Quinn promised she got Puck to wear his SpongeBob pajama pants. Everyone had a good laugh about it before they started the movie. It was going to be a nice relaxing day.

Santana had come and took over baby duty since it had been a while since she had last seen Drew. It gave Finn and Rachel some time to snuggle with Dayton and Briella. They loved having such caring friends.

Finn went to get up to get the popcorn and had a hard time. Rachel asked, "Are you okay, baby?"

Finn told her, "I'm just a little sore from yesterday."

Puck snorted, "Getting old, man?"

"Shut it, Puckerman. Wait until your day comes and I'll be right there to laugh at your pain."

"You know I'm just kidding. I don't think I could handle half of the things that you do."

Briella looked at them and said, "Shh… This is my favorite part!"

All the adults laughed and quickly quieted themselves to make the Briella and Dayton happy. Elle was sitting between the two older kids on the floor snuggled closely to Dayton much like she did most of the time the families spent together.

Finn kissed Rachel quickly and was off to the kitchen to get some snacks for everyone. It was turning out to be the kind of day that all of them needed.

The phone rang while Finn was in the kitchen. He answered, "Hudson residence."

He heard, "Hey Finn."

It was Finn's manager, Trevor, on the other end. Finn said, "Hey Trev. What is going on?"

"I have some news."

"That is going on."

"The Giants have traded you."

"They've what?"

"You have been traded. You are going to Los Angeles."

"They can't do that! I have a family to think about. I have to be stable for them. I thought things were going well. I don't get it. I have been the one to get their wins for them in the last five wins anyway."

"I don't know what to tell you, Finn. You have to go where you are sent unless you quit all together, but I don't think that is in your best interest right now."

"Of course I can't quit all together, but I have a one month old and two six year olds that have a life here. Not to mention my wife is on Broadway. Broadway isn't in LA."

"That is true."

"When do I have to be there?"

"They are giving you until March to make the move and get things settled. Go talk to Rachel and see what she has to say."

"I guess so. I have a feeling this isn't going to turn out well."

"Good luck, buddy. I'm sure things will work out. I'm sorry that I had to be the one to give you the news."

"It's all good man. It's your job. Now I have to go break it to Rach." The two of them hung up. Finn wasn't looking forward to this conversation at all. He knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Finn walked in and said, "Umm… Rach, can I talk to you for a minute?"

* * *

Rachel could tell something was bothering him. She got up off the couch and met him in the kitchen. She asked, "What's the matter, Finny?"

"I don't know how to tell you this or what we are going to do. This is huge and it is something the two of us have to figure out together."

"You can tell me anything, baby. We are in this together. We can handle anything and everything. I love you so much no matter what."

"That was my agent. Rach, I got traded to Los Angeles. I have to be there by March."

Rachel just gave him a blank stare. Then she said, "They can't do that! Our life is here! Our family is here. All those people in there are who the two of us and our children need in their lives!"

Finn took her in his arms as she started sobbing. He told her, "I know, baby. I don't want to leave either."

"I'm supposed to go back to Broadway. I'm supposed to get back to the stage. It was our plan."

"I'm so sorry. I don't want to go. I'll quit if you want. You can stay on Broadway. I'll take care of the kids. I'll be a stay at home dad. I'll do anything to make you happy. I just don't want you to leave me. I don't think I would live through the heartbreak. I love you too much."

Rachel sniffled and said, "You would give up football for me?"

"For you, Dayton, Briella and Drew I would. The four of you are my world. I don't want to do anything to lose any of you. I couldn't handle it."

"I can't let you do that. It looks like we are going to Los Angeles."

"I really am sorry, Rach. I hate that I'm tearing you away from your city."

"That isn't what is important any longer."

"Finn, they are going to be heartbroken. Not just Dayton and Briella, but the others, too. Drew is too tiny to know what is going on."

"Puck is going to bust a gasket."

"We have to tell them now. We have that interview tomorrow and I'm sure they are going to ask about it."

"You are right. We can't tell the kids yet. We'll tell Puck, Quinn and Santana first. Then we'll tell the Day and Brie."

"That sounds good. Let's go do it before we lose our confidence."

* * *

Finn and Rachel walked into the living room holding hands. They were going to need support to get through this.

Finn asked Dayton and Briella to go back to their room for a little bit so he and Rachel could talk to Quinn, Puck and Santana. They went without a question and took Elle with them.

Puck asked, "What's with the long face, man?"

Finn took a deep breath and said, "I got traded to LA. We have to be there by March. I'm no longer a member of the New York Giants' baseball team."

Quinn looked up and had tears in her eyes. She said, "You can't leave us. Elle needs her Uncle Finn and Aunt Rach. I need my best friends. We came out here together to do all of this. Now you are leaving."

Finn exclaimed, "I don't want to leave! I really don't. I don't have a choice. I have a family I need to provide for. That is my number one priority. I don't want to leave my best friends and the ones that have helped me through some of my hardest years, but I have to."

Rachel just stood there as tears fell from her own eyes.

Santana came over with Drew. She handed her to Rachel and said, "I knew it was a bad idea for you to get involved with him. Now you are leaving me for good. Have a good life." She grabbed her things and left.

Rachel started sobbing over her baby as she held her. Her best friend had just walked out on her when she really needed her. She didn't want to go through life without Santana.

Finn took Drew and said, "It's going to be okay, Rach."

"No it isn't! I don't have any friends in LA! I'm going to be back to being a loner like I was before. I'll be stuck in the house taking care of the kids all the time with no one else. But I guess that is what my job was meant to be! You can tell Day and Brie you are uprooting them. I'm going to bed." Rachel went back to their bedroom.

Finn lost it at this point. Puck was still silent. He didn't know what to say to his best friend at this point, but he wasn't about to let him go out there alone. They had always been together. He was going to find a way to LA himself, even if it meant cleaning pools like he had originally planned for his life years in the past.

* * *

Puck and Quinn had left to Finn a chance to talk to the kids. Finn sat down on the bed with Drew in his arms. He said, "Okay. I need to have a chat with all three of my kids. Do you think we can do that?"

Briella looked up at him and asked, "Did we do something wrong? I'm sorry if we did. I don't want you to be mad at me again."

Finn kissed her head and said, "You didn't do anything. My agent called tonight. I don't play for the Giants anymore."

Dayton asked, "Why not?"

"They traded me to another team. I'm going to start playing with them next season."

"Where?"

"That is the thing. We are going to have to move. The team I'm going to be playing for is in Los Angeles."

Briella looked up and said, "I don't want to move. I don't know anyone in Los Angeles."

"I know, honey. I don't want to move either, but I have to go where they tell me to."

"That's mean!"

"We are going to get through this. I promise. The five of us will be together."

"Where is my mommy? I want my mommy."

"Your mommy isn't very happy with me right now. She is in our bedroom. I'm so sorry, guys. We have that interview tomorrow and I wanted to make sure you knew before anyone asked questions. We don't keep anything from each other remember?"

Dayton and Briella nodded. He kissed each of their heads. He walked across the hall to the nursery. He put Drew in her crib and said, "Okay, munchkin. It's time to go to sleep. One of us will be in here if you need us. I love you. Mommy loves you, too. I'm so sorry about everything even though you don't know what is going on. We are going to be okay. I really hope we are going to be okay." He kissed her head and went to his room.

* * *

Finn walked in his room to find Rachel in the fetal position crying on their bed. He came in and laid down next to her. He told her, "I'm sorry baby. I am so, so sorry."

"It's nothing you can help. I just hate that Santana left like that. I thought I would have her for everything in life. I guess I was wrong. Let's get some sleep. We have that early morning interview."

"I'm so glad we are having a family interview. It will be great having you and the kids with me."

"The world is going to get to meet Drew for the very first time. Dayton and Brie are going to be on TV for the first time. This is special. Now come here husband. I want to be wrapped up in your arms."

Finn smiled. "I think I can handle that." Then the two of them were out for the night until they were needed by the tiniest Hudson.


	45. Interview

**Thank you for the reviews. Next chapter is the last chapter. After that I have a new story and we will see where that goes. I'm pretty sure I'll come back and do a sequel at some point if people are interested in reading it. Thank you for reviews. They really help a lot. Next story will have more drama in it. :)**

Finn and Rachel were on stage with the kids waiting for the cue. The kids were nervous and anyone could tell. They were six and were going to be on TV for the first time. You couldn't blame them. Drew was sound asleep in her mother's arms.

The applause came and they prayed that Drew wouldn't wake up and start fussing. Kelly said, "Welcome back. Everyone we are lucky enough to be here with Broadway star, Rachel Hudson, her football star husband, Finn Hudson and their three children, Dayton, Briella and Drew. Thank you for being here today."

Finn said, "It is a pleasure to be here. Thank you for having us."

Rachel said, "I love your show."

Kelly smiled and told them, "You are the most sought after couple in New York. I'm glad that I am the first to get to speak to you. I'm glad you brought your children as well. This is the first time all three of your children have been seen together."

"Yes, Finn and I try to keep Dayton, Briella and Drew out of the limelight. We both had childhoods of normal children and we wish that for our own children."

"I'm sure that is difficult when you are a Tony award winning actress and Finn is a Super Bowl winning quarterback."

"That does make it a little more difficult, but we are making due."

"So, the two of you have a whirlwind romance that the whole world is curious about. Will you share with us?"

Finn said, "I was running late as I am most of the time. Dayton and Briella had become friends so Rachel was awesome enough to watch out for him until I could get there. They just seemed to know that we liked each other. The two of them love each other so it made Rachel and I becoming an item even easier."

Rachel added, "I wouldn't change anything about the last year of my life. I met the man of my dreams and married him. I got to spend a lot of time with my daughter and son. I recently had another daughter. It has been a big year for us Hudsons."

Kelly laughed, "I would say it has been. You also won a Tony. That is a big accomplishment for someone newer to the stage."

"Don't get me wrong. I love my Tony, but my family will always come first."

"That is refreshing to hear. When can we expect to see you back on the Broadway stage?"

Rachel sighed. "Sadly, I won't be going back to the stage any time soon. It isn't in the cards for us right now. I'm going to be taking time off to be a mommy for a while. I feel like this is where my real calling is right now. I don't want to miss out on too much of Day, Brie and Drew's lives while they are still little."

"That is amazing. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"The two of you are the perfect couple. Are there ever any fights the two of you have like the rest of us?"

Finn chuckled and said, "Oh yeah. We are just your normal couple. We fight over stupid things, but we always find a way back to the way things should be and forgive each other."

"That is wonderful."

Kelly asked Dayton and Briella, "What is your favorite part of your mommy and daddy's jobs?"

Dayton said, "I like that I get to go to a lot of football games. I got to go to more before I had to start school and get smart." Everyone started chuckling.

Briella told the world, "My mommy is the best actress ever. She was a princess. She is better than the real Belle."

Kelly smiled and said, "You were great. My kids and I loved the show."

Rachel smiled, "I really appreciate it. It was hard to leave the stage when I got far enough in my pregnancy, but it was what was best for the family."

Finn said, "I have one amazing woman for a wife that will put up with me and sacrifice so much for our family. I don't know what I would do without her."

Kelly said, "If only more marriages were like yours. I haven't seen a marriage like yours in a long time."

"Thank you. It is taking us a while, but we are doing everything we can to take care of each other."

Rachel said, "My husband is pretty awesome most of the time." Everyone laughed.

Kelly said, "Okay. I heard a little rumor that you won't be returning to the Giants next season. Please tell me that this is not true. New York needs someone like you."

Finn lowered his head and said, "Sadly, it is true. I have been traded to Los Angeles. I am no longer part of the Giants' team. It saddens me because this has been my home since I came here for college. I became part of the team a year after I graduated from high school. Dayton has grown up with all of these guys as his uncles. They are like my brothers. It is going to be difficult to leave them, but it is something that has to be done. I'm just lucky to have my family with me."

"We are really going to miss you. I'll definitely be watching you win for LA. We are losing a great quarterback."

"Thank you so much. I appreciate that. I'm going to miss New York. It is the only home that my children have ever known, it is where I met my wife and it is where I came to get out of a difficult time in my life. Now I am going to be starting a new phase my life."

"I'm sure it is going to be a real adventure."

"I'm sure it will be."

"It looks like our time is up. Thank you to the Hudsons for being on the show with me today. It has been a pleasure to meet you all. Good luck in the future. We can't wait to see what comes from the two of you and your family."

Finn said, "Thank you for having us."

Rachel added, "We really enjoyed ourselves." They cut to a commercial break. Finn and Rachel told Kelly goodbye and got the kids ready to go.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were on their way to lunch. Finn said, "I'm so proud of the two of you. You did a great job with your first TV appearance."

Briella told him, "I was nervous."

Dayton added, "So was I."

Rachel turned around and said, "That is okay. I still get nervous with interviews and my shows. It happens sometimes, but the two of you did great."

Briella said, "Thanks mommy."

Finn asked, "Who wants to go to Chuck E Cheese?"

Dayton and Briella both exclaimed, "I do!"

Finn and Rachel laughed. They loved that the two of them were on such a page that they could finish each other's sentences, talk at the same time and got along with almost everything. It made their life so much easier for the parents. They got along so well and Finn and Rachel could only hope that that would last forever.

The family went to Chuck E Cheese and enjoyed the time they got to spend together. They were glad to have each other. If they were going to have to uproot their lives at least they were going together.


	46. Off To LA

**And so it ends. I'm so sad to see this story end. Thank you for taking the time to read it and support it. I think it has come a long way. I just hope you will continue to read my stories and give ideas. It is amazing to know that so many people have read this story. This is where you decide if there will be a sequel or not. Ten reviews for and I'll write one. It may not be right away, but it will happen. I appreciate all of you and I'll be seeing you again real soon. :)**

March had come faster than any of the Hudsons had wanted it to. Dayton and Briella were upset. They didn't want to leave their school or their friends. Rachel wasn't too happy about leaving the possibility of ever getting back to the Broadway stage. Finn hated to see them upset because of his career. He would have given it all up if he had to. It was just difficult for all of them.

The house was packed up and sold. Now they were getting ready to go to the airport to head to Los Angeles to start the next phase of their life. They were waiting for Puck, Quinn and Elle to take them to the airport. It was going to be an emotional day for all.

Puck, Quinn and Elle showed up. Rachel and Quinn started crying as soon as they saw each other, much like expected. They weren't ready to say goodbye.

Puck said, "Stop it you two. You can't do this now. We have to get to the airport. It's not like you aren't going to ever see each other again."

Quinn sniffled and said, "Stop trying to act so tough. You were crying on the way here. Our best friends are moving across the country."

"Okay. Maybe I did."

Finn chuckled sadly. "Thanks for taking us to the airport. I hate that you had to rent a van to take us. Our car is on its way to LA without us."

"Don't worry about it. It isn't a big deal."

Dayton and Briella jumped on Puck. They said, "We are going to miss you so much. We don't want to leave."

Puck told them. "You have to go with your mommy and daddy. We'll come visit. Skype works magic, too. I promise we are still going to talk to you a lot."

Briella sniffled and said, "I love you, Uncle Noah."

Puck smirked as a tear fell down his cheek, "I love you too, short stuff."

Finn sighed as he adjusted Drew and her diaper bag. He said, "It's time for us to go."

The families got in the van that was rented to take them to the airport.

* * *

They were all standing at the gate. It was as close as they would let them get to the plane. Quinn and Rachel were crying again. Puck smacked Finn on the back and said, "Good luck, man. We'll be rooting for you. That is unless we are playing against you, then we are going to kick your butt."

Finn laughed, "Thanks so much."

Dayton and Briella were just standing together hugging each other. They were just happy to have each other when they would be going somewhere new.

Puck got down to their levels and said, "I'll be seeing the two of you soon. Take care of mom, dad and Drew for me. Don't let anything happen to them."

Dayton said, "I won't let anything happen to them, Uncle Puck."

Briella added, "me either."

Quinn came over with Elle. She said, "We'll call the two of you soon. It's all going to be okay. You are going to love LA."

Dayton exclaimed, "No I won't! I want to be here!"

Briella just stood quietly.

Finn pulled the two kids into his arms. Rachel was holding Drew close as they called their plane to board. The Hudsons said their goodbyes and went towards the plane.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were getting the kids settled in their seats. They had Dayton and Briella between them. Then Finn would be holding Drew for the start of the flight.

Dayton said, "Daddy, I love you, but I don't want to move."

Finn said, "I know, sport. I'm sorry, but it is my job."

Briella told Finn, "LA is going to be okay because I'll have you, mom, Day and Drew."

Rachel leaned over and kissed her head. This was when she was so proud of her little girl and her cuteness.

A voice behind them said, "Did you really think that you were going to be going all the way across the country without us?"

Rachel looked up at Puck, Quinn and Elle. She said, "You are going to come with us? When do you have to be back?"

Puck said, "That's the thing. I don't have to be back. I can be pretty persuasive."

Finn asked, "What do you mean?"

"I told LA they had to be crazy to think that they were going to get my man Hudson without me tagging along."

Finn broke into a huge smile. "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't kid about this. Me, the missus and the kid are going to LA with you. You don't have to worry about that. We are going to be in the sun together. You aren't getting rid of us. My kids have to have their aunt and uncle. I'm not about to let you take my niece and nephew across the state without us."

Dayton and Briella squealed in excitement. They couldn't have been happier.

Rachel said, "If only Santana and I could have made up before we left. I miss her."

Quinn told her, "I'm sure the two of you are going to make up."

"Thank you for that. I'm glad you and Noah are going to be with us during this journey."

"When Puck said he was going to call them I thought he was crazy, but I had never been so proud."

Rachel smiled. "I am so happy the two of you and Elle are going with us. It was so hard to think of leaving you."

Puck told her, "Well, don't fret princess. We are here for the long run. You aren't getting rid of us anytime soon."

The flight attendant asked them all to take their seats so they could take off. The two families were off to a new adventure and were lucky that they had each other to go through it with. They had all come together because of a chance meeting and they were together now because of a chance change in plans.

* * *

Finn and Rachel walked into their new house. They were very happy to see that it was right next door to Puck and Quinn. Things were going to work out wonderfully for the two of them.

Rachel looked at Finn and said, "I wish I could talk to Santana. I feel terrible for the way things went wrong."

Finn told her, "You and Santana have had a friendship for far too long for things to just end here. You are going to make up and you know it."

Rachel's cell phone rang. She picked it up to see it was Santana. Rachel said, "Hello."

Santana was in tears when she said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I did. I should have been there to say goodbye to you today. I have missed out on so much just because I'm insecure about our friendship."

Rachel sniffled. "No, I'm sorry. I should have hunted you down and made you listen to how much you mean and have meant to me all these years. I have missed you. Day and Brie have really missed you. You will have to come see us soon."

"That sounds good. I love you. You are my best friend."

"I love you, too."

"I have missed you so much. I have missed all of you. It was so hard to not come see you and just cry at your feet. I just didn't want to see you go. I thought you would be all over the Puckermans and never think about me."

"That would never happen. I thought you would know that."

"I just wanted to call and make sure that you got moved in alright. I miss you already."

"We miss you, too. We are moved in well. It will be ready whenever you want to come visit."

"You better be ready for me. We will talk to you soon. I'm so glad I got up the nerve to call."

"I'm so glad you called. I have missed my very best friend."

"Get back to your family. I'll talk to you soon. Take care of my nieces and nephew."

"I will." The two of them hung up.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were sitting in the living room holding Drew. They were getting ready to put Dayton, Briella and Drew to bed for the first time in their new house. Finn kissed Rachel's head and said, "It seems life has a funny way of working out for the two of us. We go through so much before even meeting each other and here we are now with three beautiful kids, the same last name and the rest of forever to look forward to."

Rachel smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on Drew's head. "I wouldn't change anything in my life right now. It is going to be hard not going back to Broadway, but here is where I am meant to be. I have always been meant to be here with you and our children."

"Baby, I love you so much and I can't wait to see what else is in store with us in the future."

"Things are going to be fine."

"I hate that you won't be on the stage, but have you ever thought about television or movies?"

Rachel smiled. "You know, that could be something I could look into in the future when Drew is in school. It will be flexible enough that I could still help out in their schools, but also be on stage. You think of pretty much everything, Finny."

Finn laughed. "Not really. You would be wonderful in movies and on television. I think you should do it."

Rachel laughed. "Well, let's worried about getting our kids to sleep tonight and we will see where the future takes us."

"I guess that would work."

"Let's go put them to bed. We have the rest of our lives to start tomorrow."

The two of them went to get their children ready for bed. They were happy with themselves and their lives. They were ready to have things change for the better for all of them. There was only good that could come from the things ahead of them.


End file.
